


The Towering Silence

by Yoshi_G_teh_First



Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Divorce, Flashback, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_G_teh_First/pseuds/Yoshi_G_teh_First
Summary: Flora's recount of the summer following the Lost Future, when Professor Layton receives a letter requesting his assistance in finding his student's son.What initially begins as a search for the missing boy, soon leads to a series of secrets and drama to come to light.
Relationships: Alfendi Layton & Flora Reinhold, Alfendi Layton & Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114877
Comments: 54
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It's Yoshi. I'm back, and I got a new story for all of you! I have had this story planned for some time now, and just now have a good chunk of the rough draft finished. Plus there are a few firsts happening here, so I can only hope to be able to update once a week at most (which day exactly, I haven't decided).
> 
> I've wanted to do a story like this for some time now, and I think the time for it has finally arrived!
> 
> I hope you like what I have so far. So without further ado, enjoy! c:

-The Towering Silence-

-Prologue: Introductions-

Many people often wonder what Professor Hershel Layton did after his adventures in 'Future London' and before the Relic Stones had become a major interest, and anyone lucky enough to be a part of his life would tell you that he was involved in solving quite a few mysteries in between all that time! Take for instance the disappearance of Madame Watson's fortune, where a descendant of her adoptive father felt the inheritance was to be his and his alone. Or the mystery of the chelated corpse…I'd rather not discuss that one…

You may be wondering who I am, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Flora Reinhold; I was, at one time, the protégé and foster daughter to Professor Layton. I say 'at one time' as he went on to adopt me one year after taking me in!

That's not all, however; in between my adventures with the Professor, I gained a little brother named Alfendi, who has since grown up to become one of Scotland Yard's Finest! A few years later, I became a big sister again, this time to a baby sister named Katrielle, who now runs her own detective agency. And Luke, the Professor's former apprentice who moved to America, later moved back to England with his then newlywed wife, and started a family with her just a few months ago!

As for myself, I now run my own café and bakery, which is where my family will be meeting up for lunch today. It will be the first time in ages since we have had the whole family together! They should be here any minute now.

* * *

I had just finished getting lunch ready when the Professor (or rather Father, though even now referring to him as such feels somewhat foreign to me) was the first to arrive alongside the youngest Layton child, Katrielle, her assistant Ernest, and their dog, Shirley! I chatted with them for a few minutes, before Luke and his wife, Marina, arrived with their baby son Jonah in tow. About ten minutes later, Alfendi and his assistant Lucy had finally arrived. As we all sat down, Alfendi had made a surprise announcement.

"I invited the twins to join us later, unless anyone objects?"

"The Hopkins twins?" I asked, cheerfully.

"By 'eck, Prof! AC Hopkins?" Lucy exclaimed. "I had no idea you two were such good friends!"

"Yes…" Al muttered, glancing away briefly, his mind perhaps wandering off to a memory less than pleasant, before coming back to reality.

"Now remind me. Who are these twins again?" Luke inquired.

"They used to babysit Alfendi and I whenever Rosa was especially busy working." Katrielle explained. "Which was quite often, knowing Dad!"

The Professor gave a small chuckle in response. "Yes." He added. "But before that, they were involved with one of my first adventures after you had moved away, Luke."

"Ah, yes…Now that I think about it, you might have written to me about it before." Luke remarked, while Jonah babbled on.

"If this story involves one of the Assistant Commissioners, I definitely want to hear it!" Lucy said, insisting.

"Oh, now, Lucy. Don't get worked up because you haven't formally met." Al remarked. "Their whole family is introverted!"

"It sounds like you don't remember much, do you, Alfendi?" Katrielle asked him. "Because that's hardly true at all!"

"Need I remind you what happened to me four and a half years ago?" He asked in response. "Not every single memory I have is still completely intact."

My heart sunk a little when he said this. I know that incident brought a lot of discord into his life, but to the exact extent, I could only guess. The Professor seemed to concur, as he was quick to reassure him, promising to fill in the blanks as needed. Before anyone knew it, this led into our main story!

* * *

It all started twenty-three years ago to the date. I was still a teenager at the time, while Alfendi was still in primary school. Since the Professor now had full custody of him, we had spent a whole day visiting nearby schools for Alfendi to potentially attend. After we finally came home, having collected more than a few enrollment forms, I had gone to check the letter box, which was one of my duties being the Professor's part time protégé. As I skimmed each envelope, one in particular caught my attention; specifically, it was the return address, which was only two blocks from where we lived at the time.

I had my speculations circling my mind, as I brought the post to his study, where I could usually find him, but to my surprise, he wasn't there! I wondered where else he could have been, until I heard noises coming from the parlor. The room once used for the sole purposes of sitting and reading was now often littered with toys, games, and sometimes crayons and paper; so it wouldn't have surprised me if Alfendi decided to go and play after spending all day out and about. Curious as I was, I wandered down the hall to listen in.

"I got you, Dad!" Alfendi shouted, pointing a block at the Professor.

"Oh! Oh no! He got me!" Father proclaimed as he carefully descended to the floor. Evidently, they were playing 'cops & robbers', and Alfendi (the cop) had just 'tazed' Father (the robber).

I hid away from the threshold, not wanting to interrupt the fun they were having, though at the same time, I couldn't resist watching, so my head was visible when the Professor happened to look up whenever Alfendi tackled him.

"Ah, Flora! There you are!" He said, trying to recover from his skinny six year old son pouncing on him. "Did you go get the post?"

I nodded, holding up the handful of letters, before entering the room. I had expected him to ask me to take them to the study, but to my surprise, he had managed to get himself off the floor, and onto the loveseat, all the while with a squirmy Alfendi under his arm until they were both seated! This was a side to the Professor I was still getting used to, as he only appeared around the same time that Al first came to live with us. Part of the reason it took some getting used to was it was one of the few times he didn't wear his signature top hat! Perhaps it was because he didn't want to risk damaging it, or because he decided being an English gentleman was unnecessary behind closed doors. Either way, it was always a pleasant surprise to see that full head of scruffy brown hair!

"I think there's one in particular you should read first…" I added while I handed him the post.

He looked through each letter before coming across the same envelope. He held it up, perhaps unsure if he was reading what it said correctly. He whispered something to himself as he opened it, quietly reading it as Alfendi and I leaned in to also see what it said.

_To Professor Layton,_

_We haven't met before, but my son, Gerard, is one of your students. As you may already know, Gerard is still recovering from a stroke; it hurts my wife and I to see him like this, especially after everything he's been through._

_I believe the tipping point was just a few days ago, when one of his children - my grandson - disappeared almost without a trace. Anyone could have done it, since he tends to wander off; and he can't talk, much less shout for help._

_Police are still searching for him, but I've heard your deductive reasoning skills rival that of even the greatest detectives. I'm turning to you, Professor, because everyone else I have turned to will only tell me so much. If you can help us, you'll be able to find me at Gerard's flat two blocks away from Gressenheller._

_If not, I understand._

_Sincerely, Jude Hopkins_

_P.S. If you do decide to help, the code is 3237._

The three of us could only look on, unsure of what to say. Sure, it may not have been the most unusual case, _stranger things have happened_. But there was something about this one that - for reasons I didn't yet know at that point - felt…different. Though even now, I'm not sure that's the most accurate word to use here. In retrospective, it was always rather difficult to describe what our next adventures would entail, as the next would start out as mysterious as the previous one.

"So…Are you going to help him?" Alfendi finally asked him.

"Of course I will." The Professor answered firmly, standing in order to get ready to go out again.

I don't recall when exactly now, but some time after this adventure, I had asked the Professor what made him so sure he wanted to help this family. His response was along the lines of how he couldn't imagine the possibility of losing a child; I then remarked mentioning the time I was left in a barn for at least a day in an unfamiliar village before he and Luke came back to fetch me. I didn't get a response…

* * *

While the flat we were going to wasn't that far away, the Professor insisted on driving over there. It soon made sense as to why: As it turned out, the Hopkins' residence was located within one of those 'gated' complexes. To be precise, it was one with an upgraded gate that required a 'key-code' in order to enter (which - at least for me - explained the post script in Jude's letter). I didn't initially believe them to be so common, but in a city as large as London, I can understand why they would be so important to so many people. Maybe even vital.

"So who is Gerard? Besides your student, I mean." Alfendi asked from the backseat.

"We met him at Open Day." Father answered. "You remember him, surely?"

"No." Al shook his head.

"He has red hair." The Professor added.

"That describes at least 12 people that were there that day!" Al remarked.

"He is from America."

"That knocks it down to four!" Al stated, holding up four fingers.

"He is rather tall and muscular."

"Oh! That's him!"

"And somehow, he had a stroke?" I asked, partially skeptical.

"It could happen to anyone, I'm afraid…" the Professor stated. "Especially if stress is the cause. But from my understanding, he'll be fully recovered in time for the next semester."

"That's good to hear." Said I.

Things went quiet after that, since we reached the complex. As I was gazing out the car window, wondering which flat was theirs, the Professor suddenly hit the brakes, startling myself and Alfendi. We briefly glanced at each other, making sure everyone was alright, while the Professor stared out the windshield for a moment or two, before getting out of the car. Alfendi unbuckled his seatbelt in order to better see what was happening.

"Did he hit something?" He asked me, curiously.

"I don't think so." I answered. "Look."

I gestured to the windshield, where about five feet in front of us, the Professor was speaking with a young (I presumed) girl. I couldn't hear anything she said, if she had spoken at all. I heard everything that he had said clearly, however. First, getting out of the car, asking the girl if she was alright. Next, telling her how dangerous it was to run in front of a moving car, even if it was to retrieve her ball. Lastly, he suggested to her to head home soon, as it was supposed to rain later. She only nodded at that, otherwise stiff as if ready to either fight for her life, or run very far away. She soon made her way back to the nearby playground, while the Professor returned to the car.

"Have a nice day!" He called out to her before shutting the car door.

"Is she okay?" I asked him, while he fastened his seatbelt once more.

"Yes." He answered. "Evidently, her ball was trying to get away from her."

"So she does talk." Alfendi remarked, trying to strap himself back in.

"We couldn't hear her." I clarified. "Who was she, anyway? She seems familiar somehow."

"We might have met at Open Day last month." Father explained. "Many students had their children accompany them that day, of which she could have been one."

As he said this, he found a place to park, and we soon entered the building, bounding up two flights of stairs. The hallway we walked down was clearly that from an older place made to look new, as even with bright fluorescent ceiling lights, and a coat of light beige paint on the walls, it still felt as though the three of us had entered another era. We had stopped in front of one of the twelve dark brown doors that were on the second story.

The Professor knocked exactly four short consecutive times, and then waited for whomever was inside to answer. Things became quiet after that…For about eight seconds.

_***ding dong*** _

The doorbell went off inside, as Alfendi had pressed it.

_***ding dong*** _

He pushed it again. He had reached to do it a third time, but Father had placed his hand between the doorbell and Al's little trigger happy finger. He tried to go around Father's hand, with no success.

"Now, Alfendi. A gentleman must always be patient." Said the Professor, softly reprimanding with a gentle smile as he always did when he or Luke out of line of being real gentlemen.

Discouraged, perhaps believing he was being compared to Luke, Alfendi pouted as he crossed his arms. However, it wasn't long after this we all heard the door unlock, and Alfendi was smiling, proud of himself that he was of great help to his father. The door then opened, revealing an older looking man. He was evidently in his sixties, though he seemed older than that. His skin was rather tan and speckled, and his hair was a greying, once golden, brown, styled in a 'buzzcut'. His brown eyes reminded me of earl grey tea, and his mustache was the same color and texture as his hair. He wore a basic shirt that seemed snug of him, jeans that needed to be held up with a belt, and ankle high boots.

"Uh, hello?" He greeted us, his voice carrying an accent I had never heard before.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir." The Professor greeted in response, tipping his top hat slightly. "Are you perhaps the one who sent me a letter requesting my assistance?" He asked, which the other man reacted, surprised yet also relieved.

"You're Professor Layton?" He asked rhetorically, though the Professor confirmed anyway. "Yes, that was me. Jude Hopkins. It's an honor to finally meet you in person. Please, please come in. I'll explain everything."

And so we did. Certainly, he's been through far more curious scenarios; but at that time, I don't think even the Professor knew where things would go from here.


	2. Chapter One: Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's (the actual) Chapter One! Let's see where the adventure will start from here. Enjoy! c:

-Chapter One: Family Matters-

The flat I presumed belonged to Jude's son was as vintage made to look new as the hallway was. Although there was clearly more life breathed into it, with their possessions scattered about the sitting room; toys, textbooks, and a canvas shopping bag still filled with school supplies for Gerard and his children alike, were collected up by Jude, and piled into a large cardboard box in a corner of the room as he apologized for the mess. Something seemed to catch his attention, as he then opened the balcony door, and leaned out.

"Melanie!" He shouted. "Come back inside! We have visitors!" He paused. "Don't give me that look, young lady." He then closed the door, turning back to face us. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, clearing his throat. "She can't be bothered to come in if I tell her it's raining. Anyway, I'll get the tea."

With that, he disappeared into the kitchen, which was just off the dining room. As we sat waiting, Jude attempted to make conversation with us.

"You know, Gerard's wanted to be an archaeologist for years and years." He said.

"I see! Since he was a boy, I presume?" The Professor asked in response.

"So he told you?" Jude asked. "Yeah, he was originally hoping to be the personal apprentice of…Ah, what was his name? Started with 'S'…Anyway, that didn't quite work out, but he did find out about Gressenheller, and later about you, and well, the rest is history!"

He soon came back with five cups of tea, and some cinnamon cookies. The cups didn't all match, but the tea was still good! It was green tea, which evidently was the only kind Gerard's children would drink, and therefore the only kind he had stocked in the cupboard. None of us minded; in fact, if one were to ask myself or Al, we would have said it was a nice change of pace since we mostly had more than a few varieties of black tea at home, and only two or three tins at a time of herbal tea whenever at least one of us was sick.

"Now, I am fully aware this is a difficult topic for you." The Professor started off, after a sip of tea. "But in order to truly understand the situation at hand, I must ask-"

"Say no more." Jude stoically answered, holding up his dominant hand. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

The Professor gave a small nod before asking his questions. "Firstly…What can you tell me about the day of your grandson's disappearance?"

There was a brief silence. That was certainly difficult for Jude to recount. Finally, he provided an answer.

"Alright." He muttered, then spoke up. "I only know what my son, granddaughter, and a few random witnesses were able to recount. It happened while Gerard was collecting the enrollment papers for the local secondary school. The twins were at the playground of the neighboring primary school, on the swings, when someone came up from behind them and grabbed them." He paused, took a sip of his tea, then continued. "Needless to say, they both panicked, as did Zeke's service dog, Coco."

"A service dog?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually, it was her barking that alerted Gerard and the few other witnesses." Jude added. "Anyway. Melanie managed to get away, but Zeke and Coco weren't so lucky. According to Melanie, as she ran, she looked back to see them flailing one second, and knocked out the next."

"Chloroform or tranquilizers?" Alfendi suddenly piped up. It didn't surprise either of us by then, that Al would ask such questions, but I couldn't begin to imagine what Jude had made of it.

Jude shook his head. "Honestly, kid. I have no idea."

At that moment, we all heard a ball bouncing on the floor. We turned to see the same girl from before! She now held the ball in her hands, ready to throw it, but at who or what, we didn't know.

"Melanie!" Jude firmly said to her. "Just come over and put the ball in the box."

She did just that, striding to the box in the corner, and gently placing the burnt orange ball on top of everything else inside. She then stride back to the front door to hang her hooded jean jacket on the adjacent coat hanger. It was here that I finally got to get a good look at her.

She was rather small, coming to about my shoulders. She looked to be between Luke and Alfendi in age, and was quite thin; so much so that combined with her pale freckled skin and dark circles, I first was convinced she may have been ill. Her dull green eyes stood out in contrast, as did her dark wavy mahogany hair, which was messier and more in her face compared to Alfendi's. The only real differences being the shade of red, and the fact she didn't have a single large curl sticking up above all the other locks!

At the time, she wore a black and white striped shirt, a black skirt, brown knee high socks, and brown hook-and-loop trainers with black accents. She then returned to the sitting room, taking a seat next to her grandfather.

"Right then, Melanie." Jude said to her, this time more gently. "This is your dad's teacher, Professor Layton."

"We've already met." Melanie said to him. Her voice was rather soft, though at least now we could hear her. "I'm okay, by the way."

"What's this about?" Jude asked, concerned.

"I believe she is referring to the incident in the car park." The Professor explained.

"Oh, those were _your_ brakes I heard!" Jude exclaimed, shaking his head in discouragement. "You should really get those looked at."

"I'll write a note to myself about it later." The Professor had remarked. "In the meantime, can you think of anyone who may have-"

"Ah, before you finish that sentence, Professor." Jude interrupted. "I think it may be best to continue this out of earshot of the kids."

"Granddad, if this is about Zeke, I can handle it." Melanie insisted.

But he didn't listen. He clearly thought of someone in particular, but wouldn't answer. He certainly seemed adamant about not elaborating any further so long as we (or rather Melanie) were in the room. The Professor seemed to realize this as well, because he then agreed with Jude on continuing the conversation in another room. They went down the hall to a small study, closing the door. At the time the others didn't know or understand why, but we all stayed out of it for the time being. I knew how the Professor went about finding clues at this point, and I could hope Alfendi would try to understand that much as well, based on what he knew. In the meantime, I had decided to get acquainted with Melanie Hopkins, who was now sitting upside down on the armchair adjacent to where we were sitting.

"So, Melanie, where are you from?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Brooklyn." She answered blankly, her gaze still fixated on the tea table.

"Brooklyn?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the name. I had been taught geography, as part of my schooling, though even then it only sounded vaguely familiar at best.

"It's one of the major boroughs of New York City." She clarified.

"Oh, yes! I've heard of that place." I said, knowing where exactly that was. "It sounds absolutely lovely!"

"You're probably thinking of Manhattan." She remarked. "Brooklyn is the city the type of pizza is named for."

"Ah…" I nodded. "Do you like London so far?"

"It's alright." Melanie shrugged. "I mean, it's hardly anything like it is in all those books."

_Books?_ "Do you like to read?" When I asked that question, her eyes lit up for a short moment, though she didn't otherwise budge.

"Yes, I love reading." She answered, as if nobody had asked her that before.

Our conversation was soon cut short, when the Professor and Jude reemerged into the sitting room, having finished talking about whatever it was they didn't want us to hear. It wouldn't be until much later that I learnt what they discussed, so I was surprised at what the Professor had said next:

"Flora, it seems this adventure will be taking us to the Lake District." He said.

"The Lake District?!" All three of us kids exclaimed in surprise, which was enough to get Melanie to practically slide out of the armchair and land with a soft thud, followed by an oof. I think it should be worth mentioning at this point that her skirt was the type with shorts sewn into them.

"Do you really think Zeke's there?!" She shouted, the most excited I had seen her so far. "'Cause if he is, I'm coming with you, I won't take no for an answer!"

"It's worth looking there for sure." Said Jude. "Right, Professor?"

"Absolutely." He confirmed.

"Just remember, I have cousins there who will be of some help to you." Jude added. "Especially since I need to stay here in London."

"You're not coming, Granddad?" Melanie asked him.

"Your Grandmom and I need to be here with your dad, Mel." Jude explained, kneeling down to her level. "That's why we're both on a leave of absence from our jobs. Until he's all better. Okay?"

She only nodded in response.

"Okay, then we're all set." Said Jude.

"Except for tickets and luggage, of course." Alfendi remarked.

"We'll be here first thing tomorrow morning to pick her up." The Professor said to Jude.

"Nine on the dot?" The other man asked.

"We'll be on the train by then." The Professor corrected. "We'll pick her up at eight thirty."

"Okay, I got you now!" Said Jude, showing us the door. "Well, see you tomorrow. And I just can't thank you enough."

"It is the duty of every gentleman to help those in need." The Professor stated with a tip of his hat. I would always get a fuzzy feeling whenever he said something along those lines. To be perfectly honest, it still warms my heart to think about. At the time, I thought Melanie felt the same way; she couldn't seem to help but stare at him as we walked out the door.

* * *

We returned home after that, just as Rosa had started on dinner. She had left the salad for me to cut up and wash, and had been teaching Alfendi how to set the table, today being no exception. Meanwhile, the Professor was preoccupied getting our train tickets, packing his trunk, and finished just in time to join us for dinner. I knew he couldn't stick around for long, for you see, he had been tutoring Gerard in the off-hours; but any amount of time with him was certainly better than none!

"Hey, Dad." Alfendi said to him in between bites. "When you get home, can you show me how to pack my own suitcase?"

I was personally quite bemused; since Al was still a _little_ boy, he had obviously been used to his parents doing most everything for him. Sure, he knew how to dress himself until he was met with a belt or anything to tie, which is how I had witnessed Father helping my little brother with tying his shoes! So it went without saying that Alfendi had yet to need to pack his own bag, even to go to his mother's on the weekends or to visit either set of grandparents. At the same time, it was wonderful to watch him grow up before our eyes!

"Ho ho! Feeling independent, are we?" The Professor asked his son, and received a confidant nod in response. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Professor, I had just realized something." I spoke up. "Who's going to tutor Melanie's father while you're away?"

"I have already made the arrangements." He explained, as he finished his meal and prepared to go out for the third time that day. "Dr. Glaive will be taking over my classes, while Professor Zbornak will be handling Gerard's tutoring sessions. Now to fill Gerard in. I shouldn't be too long!"

And with those words, he was out the door once more. Al and I helped Rosa clear the table, and wash the dishes, all the while listening to her rant on about how the Professor works too much, and how too often he seems to run on fumes. I rebutted to her, sharing my doubts that it was all intentional; sure, even now, he works very hard, and it often leaves him exhausted by the late hours of the night, occasionally to the point he can't even be bothered to tread upstairs to his actual bed, and practically plops onto the couch in his study (though from my understanding, this doesn't happen anymore).

But at the same time, it wasn't like he worked so much to where he forgot he had a family to look after! I reminded her that in spite of all that, he still made time for us, whether, for example, it was to play with Alfendi, or to be there to teach him new things; and to help me with my studies, or with navigating adulthood before the time where I would be considered an adult would come. She concurred with my notion, though I agreed on her notion that he should try to take care of himself a little better.

"So, Rosa, are you coming with us tomorrow?" Alfendi asked her, his small hands drying a cup with a dish towel.

"No, dear. It'll be the two of you and your father this time!" She answered.

"Oh." Al muttered, somewhat disappointed. I wasn't surprised, as he had grown attached to Rosa since he first moved in with us; I was the same way when the Professor first brought me home from the village. Perhaps we both saw Rosa as something of a mother figure, since I didn't have a mother, and Al only gets to spend time with his so often.

"Don't be down about it, Al! You'll only be away for a few days." Rosa reassured him.

"But what'll you do if we're not here?" He asked.

"I'll be fine here." She remarked. "For one, I can finally tackle that disaster zone of an office!"

We all got a laugh out of that.

After the dishes were cleaned, Alfendi and I played in the sitting room until about an hour later, when the Professor finally returned home. And as promised, he was ready to teach Alfendi how to pack his own bag. I could hear them talking from outside Al's bedroom door.

"Now, remember, Alfendi: you'll want to pack a change of clothes for each day we are away, plus an extra set, just in case." Father explained to him, while showing him the proper way to fold a shirt and pair of bottoms together. "We will be away for about four days."

"So that's five changes of clothes altogether!" Al answered.

"Precisely!" said Father. "Now as for socks and underpants, it is best to roll them up, and pack them in between your outfits."

"Like this?" Alfendi asked, while he tried to roll up a pair, only for it to unroll itself before it could even be placed in the bag, clearly discouraging him.

"Of course, laying them flat on top also works!" The Professor added, knowing that was how they were stored in his son's dresser.

"Yes, that might work better." Al said, nodding in agreement.

That was all I heard before going back to my room to finish packing my own bag. Soon, nightfall made its presence known, and we made the mistake of trying to get ready for bed all at the same time; between the three of us, there was only one bathroom, so we were practically on top of each other while we brushed our teeth! I didn't mind too much, but I was sure Alfendi felt he was getting squished. And the Professor, being the gentleman he is, waited for us to finish (true, from what I heard, he used to pull all nighters, and, as a result, often brushed his teeth in the sink in his study. But ever since we came along, he had cut back on the all nighters, and therefore had no need to do that; I only bring this up in case someone says he could have 'gone back downstairs').

* * *

Perhaps it was because we were to leave so early in the morning, or because the thoughts of a missing child circled our minds, that the Professor and I didn't sleep as soundly as we usually did. That said, we weren't completely restless, either; just conscious enough to awaken before any alarm clocks went off an hour and a half before needing to pick up Melanie. Alfendi, however, was still sleeping peacefully when we got up, and only awoke whenever Father attempted to pick him up out of bed.

"Five more minutes…" Al mumbled, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"No, no. It is time to get up!" The Professor softly said to him.

We each had a shower, no longer than ten minutes at a time, then we were quick to dry off and get dressed afterwards. Breakfast was short and simple, yet filling, allowing us plenty of time to grab our bags and head out the door.

We went up to the Hopkins' flat, as we did before (though far more smoothly this time). They were still having breakfast when Jude's wife, Carie, answered the door. She seemed like a nice lady; she was only about as tall as the Professor, though she was almost twice his age. Much like her husband, her skin had also tanned from its original fairness, though her freckles remained prominent over any other blemish. Her hair was copper colored, aside from the few strands that were as reddish-brown as Melanie's, but unlike her granddaughter, her hair was neatly brushed so her bright hazel eyes were fully visible. She was dressed rather simply, in a button down blouse, and fitted trousers, yet no shoes or socks.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant." The Professor greeted her.

"Likewise, Professor!" Carie greeted, inviting us in. She didn't have a Brooklyn accent like Jude or Melanie did, though it had to have been American in origin. "She's almost ready to go!"

I glanced over to see Melanie finishing an omelette and some fruit juice. This time she was wearing a layered shirt, denim pants, and the same hook-and-loop shoes from before. She was sitting on her chair cross legged, her knees barely touching the table, only allowing her feet to dangle once she had finished her meal, and popped two gummies in her mouth before hopping out of her seat.

"Okay, I'm ready." Melanie spoke softly, as she grabbed her backpack off of the sofa, and her jacket off of the coat hook.

"Alright." Jude nodded as he and Carie each hugged their granddaughter one more time as they saw her off, while reminding her to be good, and to call them once we got to the Lake District.

* * *

We made it to the train station just in time. The Professor had handed each of us our ticket to give to the man at the gate, and followed his gentlemanly lead all the way to the train itself. Because of how crowded it was that day, he carried Alfendi with one arm, and his trunk with the other. I held on to the Professor's coat, while Melanie somehow followed closely behind without touching any of us (although, once, the sole of her shoe met the back of mine and almost succeeded in removing it from my foot!).

We boarded with no trouble and soon made it to our seats, which were ones typical of what one would expect from an English day train, with a sturdy table in between four seats facing each other. We set our bags on the luggage rack directly above us, and waited to depart. All the while, I noticed Melanie gazing around with great curiosity.

She mouthed something to herself, whispering at most. All I could hear her say was the word 'fancy'. It was odd that she would say this, at least I thought at first. As I would later find out, American trains rely heavily on convenience, often to the point of cutting corners wherever they deemed possible, and therefore often forgo a decent appearance!

I could tell Alfendi was excited from how he glanced around, and bounced in his seat. After all, this was the first time he was getting to join us on one of our adventures; until that day, he was normally entrusted to his Grandma and Grandpa Layton, whether at our house, or theirs, and would spend at least a day or two waiting for us to come home. I could understand why, as the Professor was simply concerned for his son's safety; there was hardly an adventure where the well-being of either myself or Luke wasn't somehow compromised, and seeing that Al is younger than us by ten and seven years respectively…Well, I was surprised when I found out he was coming with us, but if his father deemed him ready for adventure, then he must have been!

A few more minutes passed before the train finally started pulling away from the station. Soon, the four of us could watch the city going by, and by the next hour, the English countryside. I could still remember the look of astonishment on Melanie's face as she looked out the extra large window, getting to see rolling hills occasionally dotted with sheep or cows grazing in their enclosures, and luscious grass and trees swaying from the breeze. The sky was a vibrant blue, with hardly a cloud in sight; a welcomed change from the grey overcasts and sporadic rainfall we had in London in the days prior. Perhaps it was an auspicious sign of things to come! At least, that's what I kept telling myself, and I still have the feeling everyone else thought the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter one! At just over 3,700 words, it is my newest record for longest chapter yet!
> 
> Because of that, I have a lot of ground to cover. So…
> 
> 1\. Speaking from experience, Amtrak (American railway system) isn't that great. Especially when you ride coach.
> 
> 2\. I am trying for sound continuity, but if it seems I missed something, worry not! It will be addressed down the line.
> 
> 3\. Since Sunday seems to be my day to post with this story, I will (at least try to) update every Sunday. If something comes up that results in a delay, I will update on my Tumblr (Yoshi-G-teh-First) as soon as I can.
> 
> But that said, I hope you like what's here so far, since the plot really has begun! The Professor and co. are heading off to the Lake District now. 
> 
> So until the next chapter, honest reviews, please! c:


	3. Chapter Two: Arrival in Cumbria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Hope everyone's doing okay, despite everything going on right now. I know I've been trying my hardest to keep myself preoccupied, not just with writing. Let's all hope we can go back to our normal lives soon!
> 
> Until then, here's chapter two! Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Two: Arrival in Cumbria-

The train ride to the Lake District was somewhat eventful. Alfendi had started to get bored after we left London two hours earlier, so the Professor took him to explore more of the train, leaving myself and Melanie to our own devices. For about most of the ride, I had noticed her drumming her fingers on the table, similar to how she did with her free hand earlier that morning at her flat.

She seemed to be doing it absentmindedly, since she didn't otherwise appear to be waiting for anything, though her eyes did occasionally dart about, seeming to take in their surroundings in full. I didn't want to interrupt her, but I had several more questions to ask. My own question was, where to start?

"So, Melanie." I started off, deciding on what to ask first. I paused, unsure if she was listening, but then continued anyway. "About these cousins of yours. Have you ever met them before?"

"No." She answered blankly. "My dad, aunt, and my grandparents all have, though. Years ago."

"I see!" I remarked, stunned.

"He- _Granddad_ called them before we left. I know because he let me talk to them." She explained.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Said I.

"Not really." She added. "They all kept asking me questions, and I didn't know how to answer most of them."

"What kind of questions?" I inquired.

There wasn't an immediate answer. She didn't seem to want to elaborate, so I decided to think of another question to ask. But just as I was about to say something…

"Well, I mean…" she mumbled out an answer. "Mostly what I like."

"Things you like? It sounds like they were getting to know you." I stated to her.

"How do I know that's all they wanted to do?" She muttered in a tone unlike what I had heard from her up to that point.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"You said something just now.." I explained.

"I did?" She asked.

She didn't seem to be lying about not saying anything, yet at the same time, I knew what I heard. Her growing nervous demeanor told me this wasn't the first time she had this experience. She then opened her backpack, which she insisted on keeping with her instead on the luggage rack like the rest of us had, and pulled out what looked to be a stuffed animal, which she held tightly with the crooks of her arms, allowing her hands to close up her backpack. Melanie then gently rocked back and forth all the while hugging her doll, in an effort to calm down. About five or so minutes passed before either of us spoke again. I was at somewhat of a loss as to what to do; ultimately, I decided to change the subject.

"What a cute little mouse!" I commented, after getting a better look at the stuffed toy. It was a grey mouse, just large enough to cuddle, yet small enough to fit in its owner's bag with the rest of her belongings inside. It had black buttons for eyes, a pink embroidered nose, a matching mouth curled into a smile, and it was dressed in the likeness of Sherlock Holmes, wearing a tan deerstalker, and a matching inverness cloak.

"Thanks." She meekly and blankly responded. "His name is Basil." She added, more warmly this time.

"Like Basil of Baker Street?" I cheerfully asked, and received a nod in confirmation. I was excited to hear the name, as I hadn't read those books since I was a little girl.

Melanie did eventually calm down, though she refused to let go of Basil. Soon, Father and Alfendi rejoined us, the latter eager to share the puzzle he had thought up with us. We both took some time to think on it, only needing one hint, then two, before finally figuring out the answer.

* * *

Another two hours went by swiftly and slowly simultaneously. Since we were now closer to our destination, we took turns getting our things together, and gazing out the window, observing the beauty that was the Lake District.

"Have you ever been to the Lake District before, Flora?" Alfendi asked me, giving an 'oh' whenever I shook my head, confirming I never have. "How about you, Dad? Have you ever been here before?"

"I came here once, many years ago, with my parents." He answered his son. "I was actually about your age at the time."

I couldn't help but picture a much younger Professor, holding both his father and mother's hands as they toured any one of the villages, or even the lake shores. I admit, at that point, I would have to be reminded that he was, at one time, a child. Just like any of us used to be. And I would thrown off guard in every time!

Before we knew it, we had reached our stop in Carlisle. A lovely city, to say the least! As tempting as sightseeing was, we had a bus to catch not even half an hour after departing the train. While we were still at the station, however, we came across some curious news.

"Police are still investigating reports of the 'feral thief', an alleged werewolf, that has been attacking the Cumbria region for the past few days." The newswoman on the television above us announced. "Here's Jeremy Summer to tell us more. Jeremy?"

The camera then switched over to a blond haired reporter slightly older than myself, in front of a small police station, evidently in the village of Mallowcrest. He began his report right away.

"Thanks, Kate." He said. "Yes, there have been ongoing reports of what locals in the Lake District have dubbed the 'Feral Thief', a werewolf like creature who has been breaking into shops by night. So far, the count is an undisclosed amount of food, drink, and even medical supplies. CCTV cameras have been unable to identify who or what the thief really is. However, I have with me, a few somebodies with a rather appealing theory…"

"Professor, look!" I gasped, as the camera panned to show two rather familiar faces. We all listened in with great attention.

"I have with me Inspector Chelmey of the London Met to give his insights." Summer added, pointing his microphone in Chelmey's direction. "Inspector?"

"Well, as established before…" Chelmey started off, his voice gruff as always. "The Met has been investigating the disappearance of an 11-year-old boy, who was allegedly kidnapped almost a week ago now."

"A week?!" Summer interrupted.

"Yes." Chelmey confirmed, clearing his throat. "The boy's relatives speculate he may have been taken to this region specifically. I can't give out any more than that, as per the family's request. What I can say, however, is my subordinate was the one who actually came up with this, dare I say, compelling yet lucrative theory."

"Oh, do tell, subordinate!" Summer said, intrigued, now pointing the microphone to Constable Barton. Or rather…

"That's Sergeant Barton to you, sir." He corrected the reporter with a salute as he usually did. "Anyway, yes. The disappearance of one child, and the sudden appearance of a werewolf-like thief previously described as child sized, within just _days_ of each other, is hardly a coincidence if you ask me!"

I had to agree with the former constable. It did seem a little too coincidental. But at the same time, a bit too good to be true. I wasn't sure which possibility to believe more. But what that reporter said next, I could never forgive him for.

"And what if it _is_ only a coincidence, and that eleven year old is laying in a ditch somewhere?" He asked in a tone that wasn't even remotely serious.

Needless to say, both officers were taken aback in shock and disgust, as were we. I glanced over to see Melanie scowling with her fists clenched. I could feel her pain, anger, and fury. All I thought about was Alfendi, and if he was missing, or had been injured, or…No. No! I had to end that line of thought quickly, lest I were to lose my composure on the spot.

"How can you say that?!" Chelmey snapped as he snatched the mic. "We're talking about a child here!"

"Never mind that his family probably heard you say that…" Barton added, while leaning to get his say in.

"Oh, lighten up, both of you!" Summer remarked, fighting for control over his microphone. "If your insights really are correct, he's probably fine!"

As he signed off mid-mic fight, and the first reporter was on screen again, she was quick to flash a photo of Melanie's brother on screen, along with phone numbers to call. Then was doubly quick to move on to other news in order to distract viewers from what they just saw, while we looked at each other in disbelief at what we heard.

"I'm gonna _**kill**_ that jerkwad!" Melanie growled.

"Tasteless remarks aside…" the Professor said. "It seems we'll have to speak with our old friends once we reach Mallowcrest. They may be of great help to us."

Alfendi and I nodded in agreement, while Melanie looked on, still visibly upset. Soon, our bus arrived, and we boarded, trying to get seats as close together as possible. We then reached Ambleside, where our next bus wouldn't be boarding for another hour. So, it was decided it was lunchtime, seeing it was about 1:30 in afternoon, and that Melanie had yet to phone her grandparents to let them know she had made it there safely.

We decided go eat at a local, nearby café, sitting at a booth so Melanie could have a private phone call. She spoke with them for about fifteen minutes, only pausing once to place her order. The summary of their conversation included the train and bus rides, the news report we had the misfortune to witness, and about how her father's recovery and rehabilitation was going, exactly in that order. And with an 'okay bye', she handed the Professor's mobile phone back to him.

Lunch was quiet and uneventful, aside from Melanie drumming her fingers, and Alfendi occasionally bouncing in his seat. It was nice to have a break from all the talking we've done since yesterday, even if it was brief.

* * *

We finished our meal, and made it to the bus stop with minutes to spare. It wasn't long before the bus arrived, and we all boarded, taking seats on the upper deck at Alfendi's insistence. I'm glad he managed to convince us, because the scenery going by was absolutely stunning. Anyone who is fortunate enough to live in such a breathtaking place, I can only hope they don't ever take it for granted. Sure, London is grand as a city, but in beautiful landscaping, I found it takes second best to places like this; crisp, clean air, rolling green fields with full luscious trees, and of course, lakes with water shimmering from the shining sunny skies above. I certainly wouldn't mind visiting there again for a normal holiday.

I ended up getting so entranced in the views, that I wasn't even aware whenever we reached our stop. Alfendi climbing onto my lap, grabbing my face with his little hands, and calling out my name was what startled me back to reality. I was embarrassed at first, but I still managed to laugh it off.

"It's okay. I space out sometimes, too." Melanie randomly stated, gently shoving Basil back into her backpack.

We hopped off the bus one by one, and were greeted by the quaint village of Mallowcrest. From the cobblestone streets and lanes, to the rows of brick and stucco buildings, to the occasional sloping roads leading to fields where big strong horses among other animals roamed, it felt as though we had entered another world in another time. For me, personally, it was reminiscent of St. Mystere, though somewhat larger. This held the most true for the town square, where most things and people, were easiest to find. Eventually we reached a sign featuring the village map.

"So down Rasher Lane, to the third home on the right hand side…" the Professor said to himself as he lightly traced a road on the map with his finger. He seemed to be figuring out how we were going to get to the inn where we would be staying for the duration of our trip, when someone called out to us from a few feet away.

"Oy! Are you lookin' to get someplace?" Said a man on one of those 'rickshaws'. "Only a quid a kilometah!"

"We are!" The Professor answered. "To the third house on the right hand side of Rasher Lane, to be precise."

"Aye, the ol' Hutchinson House, is it?" The rickshaw driver remarked. "Not a problem! Hop in!"

And so we did. Three of us fit just fine, but our bags and Alfendi had to sit atop of our laps. The driver was able to make the rickshaw go rather fast for its size. We went through the main square, down a street, before turning. All the while, he asked us all sorts of questions, starting with what one could expect while on holiday, including if we were enjoying our trip so far, and where were we from, and would respond to each of our answers, remarking about how great it was that a few Londoners had taken the time to come all the way up there.

Before we knew it, the rickshaw came to a halt in front of a large house with a rotunda on one side. We all hopped out right away, except for the Professor, who had to pay the fare. The driver thanked him for the payment, and advised to us what was a five minute ride to the village square, would be about ten minutes on foot. He brought this up as an offer to give a lift when needed, to simply flag down Roderick, which was evidently his name.

As Roderick departed, we walked up to the house before us on the paved walkway, which led to a long prominent porch, where there were already a few people standing and sitting since we first arrived. The two on the bench seemed to be a couple, watching their children, who were playing in the yard. The third was a short, thin woman. Her violet-black hair was tied neatly in a bun, and her head-kerchief and apron reminded me a little of Rosa. She had been sweeping the porch floor until she spotted us, then she stopped. I wasn't sure why, as she didn't even greet us. I put it off to her being standoffish whenever new guests arrived, but otherwise didn't think much of it.

When we opened the front door, there was a young girl playing in the lobby, until she had turned to see who had come in.

"Hello, welcome to-" she had started off, until she laid eyes on the Professor, in which she gasped, dropping her toy in complete shock. "It's P-P-Pro-Prof- _**Mam**_! We have guests!" She shouted as she turned towards the door across from us. A fairly young woman soon emerged, with an older woman following behind her and soon went over to the reception desk.

"Moira, come now!" The younger woman gently snapped, holding the girl's chin. "We've talked before about using your _inside_ voice!" She then turned to us, immediately straitening up. "Oh, my! You're Professor Layton, aren't you? I've heard so much about you."

"And you must be Maisie." He said in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." She said cocking her head slightly as they shook hands.

Meanwhile, I had noticed Moira looking up at both of them excitedly. I didn't understand why, but I looked over to see Alfendi giving an annoyed expression as he rolled his eyes. Maisie then came over to us while Father went over to the reception desk to check us in.

"And who have we here?" She cheerfully asked the three of us, bending over to our level.

"I'm Flora, and this is my little brother, Alfendi." I introduced us both.

"He's our Dad!" Alfendi added, pointing to Father.

"How lovely to meet you both!" Said Maisie, before turning her attention to the only other person she hadn't spoken to yet. "And you must be Melanie!"

"Yes." She answered in a very robot-like tone.

"So nice to finally meet you! I'm your cousin, Maisie!" The older of the two said, while tilting her head whenever Melanie turned hers away slightly. I had seen that she never looked directly at any of us when speaking, yet I didn't see it as a big deal, as Alfendi was sometimes the same way.

"I'm just gonna go up to our room, if it's ready…" Melanie barely spoke above a mumble, trying to back away from Maisie.

"Nonsense, little girl!" Maisie said, grabbing Melanie's hands. "You're family, so it's only fair you spend some time with us."

"But why?" Melanie whined, as she tried to pull away from Maisie, all the while with a nervous look on her face. "And how do you know we really are related?"

"Because I know we are." Maisie remarked. "Albeit distant."

"If I ask how distant, will you let me go?!" Melanie pleaded, tugging as hard as she could.

"Okay, sorry." Maisie sighed, reluctantly letting go. She then brushed it off, returning to her cheery demeanor. "Our family tree is right over here!"

As we turned around, there was a picture of a tree with many branches, each with an oval portrait of a different person. Of which, I recognized one as a much younger Jude, and another as Gerard! Evidently, this was the Hopkins family tree, which had yet to be updated, as Melanie and her brother's photos were absent.

"See here, Mel. My great-great-grammy was the little sister to your great-great-great-grandfather!" Maisie explained, pointing to two portraits at the bottom of the photo; one of a man who was a near spitting image of Jude, except with a full head of darker hair, and lacking a mustache, the other of a woman who looked similar to the man, though much softer and far more dainty. They were both dressed in period-typical clothing.

"…Great." Melanie remarked.

We were then escorted upstairs to our rooms, where we were finally able to set our bags down! Alfendi was quick to get excited, and started bouncing on his bed. He must have had all that energy pent up from riding all day.

"Now, Alfendi. Remember, beds are not trampolines." Father said, prompting Al to sit down.

"You know, Dad. You're no fun sometimes." Al huffed, crossing his arms.

"Grownups aren't meant to be fun." Melanie remarked to him.

I looked on at the red-headed pair, particularly Melanie, telling them not to be so rude, but the Professor seemed to ignore their comments, and quickly moved on to other important things. He pulled his notepad out from his coat pocket, turning to a page, where he previously wrote 'mysteries' at the top. There was already the mystery of Zeke Hopkins' kidnapping jotted down, and below that was where he began writing another one.

"What are you writing, Professor?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just adding another mystery that will need to be solved." He explained.

"'The Feral Thief?'" I read aloud. "'While there are reports of an alleged werewolf stealing from shops, security cameras have been unable to capture an actual image of the thief. I think we'll need to-'"

"To what?!" Melanie inquired, insisting.

"Don't stop there! We were listening!" Alfendi added.

I only stopped when I did because the Professor's pen was beginning to run low on ink. He had been using that same one for the past year, so I was surprised it was just now giving out on him!

"Thank you, Flora." Said the Professor. "I think we'll need to find our friends from Scotland Yard in order to get a better understanding of this thief."

The rest of us were quick to agree, and while Melanie seemed hesitant to go back out so soon, all four of us were out and about once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two! I didn't mean for it to be as long as it is, it just sort of happened, sorry!
> 
> So our heroes have finally reached their destination! What will Chelmey and Barton have to share? Stay tuned for Chapter Three!
> 
> In the meantime, honest reviews, please! c:


	4. Chapter Three: The Horse And Barmaid Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's here! Probably not the best chapter so far, if I may be perfectly honest...But I got it up, and that's what matters! 
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Three: The Horse and Barmaid Tavern-

It was later in the afternoon when we returned to the main hub of the village, so every place we passed was still rather busy. Because of that, Alfendi was once again at Father's hip, while Melanie and I followed closely behind. Every time I gleaned over at Melanie, she had her fingertips grazing against the grooves in-between the bricks and along every bump on the stucco that she could reach. It was the first time I had seen her smile, even if it was only faintly. I knew there wasn't a reason to make her stop; not that I would have had to, seeing as she would stop long enough to keep up with us whenever she noticed herself falling behind.

"So, where are we headed first?" I asked the Professor, once we had stopped at a street corner.

"Miss Brady's mother recommended we go to the local tavern on this street." He explained.

"Because her husband works there?" Alfendi asked him.

"Now, what makes you say that, Alfendi?" The Professor asked his son in response.

"Well, we didn't see him at the inn." Al answered. "Plus, Miss Maisie's mama was the only one who was wearing a ring. Grownups always wear a ring if they're married!"

"Then how come your dad's not wearing one?" Melanie inquired, out of curiosity.

Even now, I don't think she meant anything by it, but I still managed to catch the Professor concealing his left hand discreetly. Meanwhile, Alfendi glared at her, clearly offended, and with a 'hmph!', he refused to look at her for the rest of our walk.

"As I was saying before." The Professor spoke again. "She said we should head there, as it is, as she described: a 'hot spot' for vital information."

"I see!" I responded attentively, as we were finally able to cross the street, and reach the pub on the corner.

As we were about to head inside, Melanie seemed to have caught a glimpse of something. When I looked in the same direction, I noticed that where there should have been a camera, was covered with some tarp. I couldn't help but wonder why, but the Professor called out to us to catch up before either of us could look into it any further.

If Mallowcrest was a time capsule of the previous century, then the Horse and Barmaid was a time capsule of the century before that! On the outside, were solid black walls with its name displayed in bronzed letters. As we entered through the double doors, we were greeted with dark wood walls, leather seating, and ornate chandeliers. The bar itself was especially prominent, and busy too, with three barmen all working at once. Melanie and Alfendi both looked around in fascination, both for different reasons; while the former was more interested in the décor, the latter gasped lightly, practically leaping out of his father's arms and scurried over to the front of the line we were standing in. It soon made sense as to why, when he saw and heard who exactly he had approached. This was everything that I was able to pick up on in spite of how noisy the tavern was:

"Future Officer Layton, at your service!" He proclaimed, saluting to Inspector Chelmey and Sergeant Barton.

"Oh, it's the Professor's boy!" Barton acknowledged the six year old, saluting to him both in response and out of habit. "You aren't here by yourself, surely?"

"Alfendi!" The Professor hissed slightly as he (right on cue) got out of line to take his son by the hands.

"Nope, I'm with my Dad!" Alfendi answered Barton's question.

"Why was it I had a feeling you would be here?" Chelmey asked the Professor after paying for his and Barton's meals.

"Because Dad's good at solving mysteries." Alfendi commented.

"Whether by coincidence or not, I was requested to investigate the very same mystery you are, Inspector." The Professor explained to them.

Chelmey put a hand to his chin while he listened. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh!" Alfendi confirmed on his father's behalf with a nod.

"Alright. I suppose there's no choice. Meet us over at our seats once you get your drinks or whatever." Chelmey said.

And with that, the Professor and Al returned to us, while the Inspector and Sergeant went to their seats. We waited in line for another five minutes or so, plenty of time to decide on drinks, since we were all still full from lunch. The Professor and I both had tea, while both of the redheads had ginger ale, and we joined the other two men at a seating area opposite of the bar, where they were waiting.

Even before anyone had said anything, I noticed Melanie beginning to look uncomfortable, which at first left me hesitant to allow the adults to discuss such an important case in a public setting, leading me to ask the Inspector if he was sure he didn't want to take this to the local police station. The three glanced at each other, seeing my point; however, the Sergeant had recalled something important.

"Well, I had anticipated suggesting that before." Barton answered. "But not long after our arrival, I found the local station has a heavily enforced rule: 'persons under 18 are not permitted beyond the lobby, lest they be a victim of a crime'."

"You aren't serious, surely?" Father inquired.

"Unfortunately for you, it's true." Chelmey confirmed. "Knowing the luck you've had with bringing your kids along…Well, this might be better for their sake!"

"Meaning I'm the only one of us allowed to go in?" Melanie asked. "After all, I barely escaped kidnapping."

"That, and you are the most vital witness we have." Chelmey added, acknowledging her as the girl who had been questioned at Scotland Yard just days before. "Seeing that you were there when it happened."

She only nodded to that.

"On that note, you probably want to know what wasn't said on that disaster interview." The Inspector added, unsurprised at our collective confirmation. "Well, we were investigating the disappearance of the Hopkins boy, on the original presumption that he was still somewhere within Greater London. We came across many red-headed boys, but none of them were him."

"Yeah, those people didn't care about finding my brother. They just assumed there was a reward included in the deal!" Melanie huffed.

"Not every bulb in this world is bright, I'm afraid." Chelmey remarked, then continued. "Anyway, it was Barton who was listening in on the radio when we first heard of this 'Feral Thief' pillaging all across the Lake District."

"It was specifically when the Thief's estimated height and weight were listed, along with a – I'll admit – rather vague description of its appearance." Barton added. "'Slightly stout, just under five feet tall, and weighing in at approximately five stones.' Their words, not mine."

"He's four-foot-eight, and weighs seventy-five pounds." Melanie clarified, unsure of what exactly Barton had meant by 'stones'.

"Which matches their description almost exactly." Barton added, nodding. "That is what witnesses have all said, at least."

"And that's all you have had to go on?" I asked. I was met with an 'unfortunately' from both of them.

"So how is it then that surveillance cameras have been unable to capture an image of whatever this thief may very well be?" The Professor inquired.

"Funny you should ask." Chelmey answered. "You didn't happen to see the broken camera outside?"

"I did!" Melanie claimed. "It was covered with tarp."

"I saw it, too." Said I.

"How can you not? It's such an eyesore!" Alfendi remarked.

Yes, I noticed as well." The Professor added.

"Well, that was one busted by the thief itself." Chelmey stated.

"How did that happen, exactly?" The Professor asked him.

"The local police only managed to deduce it was a small, heavy object." The Inspector said.

"I see." The Professor mumbled just loud enough that they could hear.

"Perhaps we should take the rest of this talk to the station?" Chelmey suggested, since we had all finished with our refreshments. "The two of you can wait in the lobby in the meantime."

Alfendi huffed in discouragement, knowing just how dull waiting was going to be. Although I wasn't as vivid in my expressions, I, too, felt rather disappointed in being left out. We hadn't come with the Professor on this adventure, only to be baggage the entire time. There had to be something for us to do…Someway to help…It was there I had thought of an idea!

"Then maybe we could go back to the inn and do our part in investigating there!" I said, much to the surprise of the others.

"Yes, and at least we won't be by ourselves!" Alfendi added, approving of the impromptu.

"This is true." The Professor said, almost in approval. "But you both have to promise to be extra careful and do not go by yourselves if you are to wander off anywhere else."

"That's fair." Both of us said in response, near unison.

* * *

Alfendi and I were dropped off at the Hutchinson House, where we were greeted by Moira, the owners' only granddaughter. One wouldn't expect her to be so boisterous, especially at first glance. All anyone else might have seen was a small polite young girl with straight well groomed black hair falling just past her shoulders, a clear tan complexion, and violet blue eyes. In fact, she was a near polar opposite of Melanie; the only thing they seemed to have in common was their sense of style, and even that differed slightly, with Melanie preferring darker clothes, and Moira wearing clothes in bright, pastel colors.

She was on the porch swing when we returned, hopping off to say welcome back. After explaining to her a summary of the situation at hand, and asking her to pass the message along to her mother, the Professor and Melanie had gone to the police station, leaving just my brother and I at the inn. Al had decided he wanted to go back inside (I still think it was for more 'trampoline' time), but was stopped by Moira.

"Wait, I can't go in? Why not?" He asked.

"We _can_ go inside, just not through the front door." She clarified. "Follow me, I'll take you through the back door."

"Is there a particular reason for this?" I asked her, as I took Alfendi's hand and followed her around the side of the yard.

"My grammy always does this whenever she has a meeting." Moira explained.

"Doesn't she have an office for that?" Al asked.

"Aye, but even then." She shrugged.

My brother and I glanced at each other, agreeing that it did seem strange; though we didn't say so aloud. She opened a tall gate, opening to a small garden, and led us to the rear porch, not as large or as nice as the front, but far from run down. Next to the porch were large bins, each for a different purpose, and a portion of the garden was designated for growing vegetables. Moira was careful in opening the door, flinching when it creaked, but continued inside, signaling us to follow.

We slowly paced down a hallway with shelving and lockers on opposite of the window. But before we could go any further, Moira stopped dead in her tracks, shrinking away from the adjacent hall. I wondered why, when I heard two adults speaking to each other, one of whom I recognized as Moira's grandmother.

"Just remember how thin the ice is for thew, Tamsin." Said a man with a thick Cumbrian accent. I didn't get a good look at him, but he didn't sound very pleasant. "Thew and your mother both deserve the crack that's spread aboot thew!"

"If you say so…" Tamsin remarked in a tone that told the man she wasn't phased by him.

"Don't get smart with me, woman!" He snapped.

"He shouldn't be talking to her like that…" Alfendi whispered.

"Is that your grandfather?" I asked her in a hushed tone, deeply concerned.

"Nae, actually." Moira corrected us, as softly as we did. It was the first, and one of the few, instances I ever heard her speak so quietly. "That's Cain Hutchinson, one of the owners of this entire village."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Alfendi hissed.

Moira only gave an 'uh-uh' in response as Mr. Hutchinson left through the front door. As we peeked around the corner, we saw Tamsin at the reception desk, leaning her head into her hand that also rubbed her temples. I questioned whether we should go see if she was alright, but Moira insisted we didn't, mentioning that this wasn't the first time, and that it was better for Tamsin to cool down alone.

While it was concerning to hear, we continued to follow her lead anyway. Down the hall opposite of the lobby, through the black and white kitchen, where the back stairs were located. Our room was just upstairs, so we didn't have far to go.

"Y'know, I thought of somethin' on the way here." Said Moira, after we reached our room.

"What might that be?" Alfendi asked her.

"Your papa is djarn some investigatin' or somethin' right?" She asked rhetorically. "So what are you two djarn here not helpin' him?"

* * *

She brought up a great point; however, I still recalled our promise to Father not to go anywhere alone. I mentioned this to her, and her response was simply for her to see to it that we didn't tour Mallowcrest without a guide!

Once again, we were in the main square of the village. Alfendi walked between Moira and I, holding each of our hands. She told us everything she knew about each place we passed. As it turned out, Moira's grandfather really did work at the tavern, and his shift was almost up! So, once again we stepped inside the Horse and Barmaid, where our tour guide was instantly greeted by at least three employees!...And by a particular patron.

"Oy, look! It's Bastard Brady the Third!" A young boy shouted while pointing at Moira.

"Why are you here, Jackass Angus?" She shouted back.

At this point, all I could do was try to cover Alfendi's ears. But the 'daddy's little man' side of him decided it had to emerge at that exact moment, as he marched up to the bully.

"Hey, that's not how you talk to a lady!" He snapped at the older, and -dare I say- bigger boy.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Angus sarcastically asked him. "Git out of 'ere, thew la'al twat!" With those words, he swatted at my little brother hard enough to leave a mark on his face. Now my brother wasn't the type to cry and scream when he was hit by someone. No. If anything, it only made him angrier.

"That does it!" Alfendi screamed, pouncing on the boy.

All I really remember now is hitting, shouting, and hair pulling until a burly man with clear peachy skin and greying black hair strutted up to the brawling boys, grabbing each of them by the shirt collar.

"Ee-arr! Wot yer doin'?! Nah need to be so snide!" He said to them in a deep prominent Manchurian accent.

"He started it!" Alfendi snapped, pointing at Angus. "He called Moira a ba-"

"Did yer well insult my granddaughter, then?" The man asked Angus, almost knowing the exact word Alfendi was about to repeat.

No answer since the older boy already swallowed his pride. The fight was resolved when he was given the option of either apologizing to Al and Moira, or to leave. He opted to apologize, not wanting to give up coming back for his favorite dessert. The three of us were offered a seat across the room, while Moira's grandfather went to get an ice pack for Alfendi's bruises. As we sat waiting, Moira muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry." She repeated, this time more audibly. "I didn't think he'd be here."

"That isn't your fault." I assured her.

"Mebby not, but…" she tried to answer, but before she could finish, her grandfather came back, his shift for the day now done.

"Yer mother wants yer back at the inn, Moira. She phoned while I was in the back." He said.

"Am I in trouble?" Moira asked, worried.

"No. She needs yer to help with a few things." He explained. "I didn't mention the incident, but I can't promise she won't find out later."

* * *

Once again, we were back at the inn, greeted by Tamsin and Maisie. Moira followed her mother to the back of the house, leaving Al and I in the lobby to decide on what to do next. Forsaking going to the tavern a third time, there weren't many other options either of us could think of, except wait for the Professor and Melanie to return. I debated to myself if what few findings we had from our own investigation were even worth sharing, but Alfendi seemed eager to tell his father everything. He soon had full opportunity, as they arrived a few minutes after us.

"Hi, Dad!" Al cheerfully said as he ran up to his father, clinging to his legs.

"There's my boy!" The Professor smiled, gently ruffling his son's hair. "So, how did your 'investigating' go?"

"We discovered a few things!" Alfendi said. "Miss Tamsin is working for a bully!"

"Oh, dear. A bully?" His father asked, concerned.

"One of the owners of the village stopped by earlier." I clarified. "He didn't seem very nice…"

Melanie, meanwhile, seemed rather tense. I was about to ask her how things at the police station went, but before I could, she went upstairs ahead of us.

"What's wrong with Melanie?" I asked, once she was out of earshot.

"I think it's best not to discuss it here." The Professor said. "I will explain everything once we are upstairs."

And with that, we bounded up the stairs, which were so narrow, we could only go up in line; myself in front, Al in the middle, and Father following behind. While my concerns were focused on Melanie, something Alfendi asked still managed to catch my attention.

"Hey, Dad. What's a bastard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter three! 
> 
> Now is a good time for me to say the next chapter will take about two or three weeks to post. I only ask for your patience and understanding. Also, it's kinda funny what spellcheck does and does not acknowledge as 'real' words. XD
> 
> With that out of the way, where will this adventure take our heroes next? Find out next time!
> 
> Honest reviews, please! c:


	5. Chapter Four: Howls in the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, it's time for chapter four! 
> 
> And this time, you all get a puzzle to go with it! Hope you look forward to it and enjoy! c:

-Chapter Four: Howls in the Distance-

Well, Father wasn't entirely sure how to answer Alfendi's question. It was especially difficult since both the Professor, and myself had the misfortune of overhearing students referring to my brother as… _that_ _word_ …

Of course, this always came from members of the university's -unofficial, mind you- gossip club, and almost always everyone else took what was said by them with a grain of salt. I could only feel sorry for Moira, for having to be called that. As we reached the landing, Father had thought of an explanation.

"Do not concern yourself with that word, Alfendi." He answered. "I only ask that you don't repeat it again. You see, it is a bad word."

"A bad word?" Alfendi asked him, surprised. "Is jackass a bad word, too?"

"Yes." The Professor confirmed. "Now where on earth did you learn such language?"

"At the tavern." The youngest of the Layton family bluntly answered.

This then led to the two of us explaining the incident that had occurred earlier. I still have my doubts he was particularly happy with us, straying the way we did. Even when we argued that technically we didn't go alone, he clarified that he meant adult supervision, not a ten year old would-be tour guide. However, since he had failed to mention such a crucial detail before, and since neither of us were seriously hurt, all was quickly forgiven, and we went back to our room, where Melanie was sitting at the window with Basil the mouse in her arms. I tried to find out what was bothering her, but when I asked, she only said she didn't want to talk about it. No matter how much I suggested she discuss it anyway, she'd quickly refuse. After awhile, I had no choice but to drop the topic.

After an uneventful dinner at another local eatery, we returned to our rooms as the sun had already begun to set over mountains on the horizon. In our room, Melanie was back to staring out the window, deep in thought over worries in regards to her brother's whereabouts. Being born an only child, I can never truly relate to the special connection that twins receive before they even leave the womb; I did, however, relate strongly to the intense feelings that came with the void that arrived after losing someone important to you.

"He's out there." Melanie softly spoke. "I just know he is."

"You simply know, don't you?" I asked her, and she nodded as she turned to face me.

"We've never spent more than a day apart." She said, a sad look in her eyes. "You see, he doesn't 'talk' like you or I can. That isn't to say he doesn't communicate. He does. I just translate what he says."

While I haven't known any personally, I was well aware of individuals who couldn't hear, and instead use their hands as their 'voice'. I thought perhaps that Zeke was the same way, although I quickly realized nobody at any point had mentioned him to be deaf. I did recall it being established previously that he was essentially mute, however, which led to concern over what were to happen if he came across someone who didn't understand whatever message he was trying to convey. Unfortunately, it was all too likely to occur, since most people don't know sign language.

"What's he like?" I asked her.

"He's super friendly." Melanie started off, gradually drawing closer to me. "Though he likes animals better than people. I-I still remember when we first arrived in London a few months ago. He wanted to go out and see something new every single day. And I would always follow him, even though we already got Coco to help keep him from wandering."

"It sounds like he has a curious spirit to him!" said I.

Melanie nodded at that. The rest of the evening was spent listening to her go on about her twin, and occasionally getting to comment or ask a question or two. Before I knew it, we were sitting right by each other! From the time we met, I had had a feeling that, despite coming with us so far from London, Melanie didn't completely trust anyone who wasn't her twin brother. That's why I was glad if she really was beginning to open up, and that she could confide to me so easily.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about how pissed off I was earlier." She abruptly said to me. "It's just…Well…"

I listened intently, assuring her that she could continue.

"At the station, one of the officers suggested firing tranquilizer darts whenever the thief is spotted." She explained.

"To knock it out, right? At least that's all they want to do!" I tried to reassure her.

"Yes, but…" she muttered, before that strange tone reemerged. "We didn't come across the Atlantic just to be treated like animals all over again…"

I blinked in surprise when she said this, unsure what to make of it. The most I could think to do was gently rub her tense back in an attempt to calm her down. She flinched a little when I did, but otherwise didn't budge.

We had gone to bed about an hour or so later, falling asleep to a light rainstorm that had just started. As I was dozing off, however, I realized how odd it was we didn't even catch a glimpse of the Feral Thief still. That all changed not even what felt like a few minutes after closing my eyes.

A sudden howling could be heard clearly from a distance in spite of the rain picking up. It was loud enough to startle all four of us out of dreamland. Melanie was quick to put on her jacket and shoes, and to dash out the door, the rest of us forced to follow suit once we realized what her exact motive was.

"Melanie!" I called out to her, and she darted out the entrance from the lobby. "Where are you going?!"

"That could be him!" She shouted. "Or at least, it sounded like him…"

We found ourselves running down the road towards a wooded hill. The streetlights didn't continue in the forest, which was dense, and with seemingly only one way in or out. Melanie now only took a more cautious pace, while I followed closely behind. In retrospective, even though we each brought one, I wasn't quite sure why neither of us had thought to grab a torch before leaving the inn, but still we braved it anyway.

I believe we managed to get about twenty feet in, when we came across two glowing eyes, a translucent yellow in color, followed by growling. The two of us were paralyzed with fear; true, the British Isles were not known for having wolves or bears outside of confinements in zoos. But there was no telling how many dogs may have escaped or had been released into the wild by their former masters; I could only hope not many…

Melanie began to back away slowly, and I did the same. We continued to do that for about most of the way we came, then made a run for it once we could see the street lamps again, going as far and as fast as our legs could carry us. We looked back once, to see if we were being chased, but fortunately, there wasn't anything behind us; there was however, something -no, someone- before us, and we only realized this when we bumped right into him. Perhaps we were still frightened that we screamed when we did, but when we looked up, relief overcame us, but also worry, for he didn't seem happy with us at all.

"Come along, both of you." Was the only thing the Professor said to us.

We walked with him at either side back to the Inn, where Miss Maisie was was waiting on the porch with Alfendi. She traded him for us, and escorted us to a room just off the backstairs, dedicated to what is considered a rare oddity in the city, the laundry room. I admit it, it does seem silly to describe it that way, but it is true where I come from. I had only seen this once before, when I was still living in my late birth parents' estate.

"Alright, both of you, take your wet clothes off. I'll run them through the dryer." Maisie instructed us, in a rather half awake tone that contrast her usual bubbly demeanor.

We did what she said, removing our jackets, and shoes, and Melanie -reluctantly so- removed her PJ bottoms, the ends of which were soaked. Our shoes were wrapped in towels, and stuffed in pillowcases before being added to the load. I was also given a towel to dry my hair, and my legs since I was wearing shorts.

We were only there for about half an hour, long enough for every discarded article of clothing to finish drying. All the while I noticed how uncomfortable Melanie was; not that I could blame her, since all she had left on were her PJ top, and her underwear. In what felt like an eternity, the dryer finished doing its job, and we were sent back up to our room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

After the events of the first night, it was hard to fall asleep again, but I managed. Consequently, I was the first to wake up, or so I initially believed; I was by myself in bed, and so deduced Melanie was in the bathroom, since I could also hear water running. Meanwhile, Father and Alfendi were still asleep in their room, which was a rather humorous scene whenever I peeked in! Somehow, Alfendi had shifted so that he was sleeping on top of the Professor, while using his stuffed cat as a pillow. To say it looked uncomfortable was an understatement! I couldn't help but giggle, wondering what might happen if the Professor were to make any sudden moves.

Before I could, though, I heard the bathroom door unlock, and Melanie emerged fully dressed, with her hair still wet from having been washed and rinsed. Her outfit was similar to what she wore yesterday, a black and grey raglan style shirt, and navy corduroy pants. She held a canvas bag with some of what I presumed were her clothes.

"I'm just going downstairs. The bathroom's all yours if you need it." She said to me blankly.

I simply nodded my thanks as she left.

I went ahead and got myself ready for the day ahead, since I was now wide awake. I had my door closed since I was still dressing, but was startled when the door was opened by my little brother, who not only had just gotten up, but had decided to barge in. He was still in his dark blue PJs and white socks, carrying his stuffed cat under his arm.

"Alfendi!" I yelped, covering myself with the blouse I had yet to put on.

"Good morning!" He chimed, seemingly unaware that I was only half dressed, as he hopped onto my bed.

"What are you doing? You can't just barge in while I'm dressing!" I snapped.

"So? It isn't like you're naked." Alfendi remarked, rolling over so that he was looking at the world around him upside down. Something else caught his attention, as he then immediately jumped off the bed and scurried over to the windows across the room, climbing onto the armchair in order to get a better look.

"Whoa…You and Melanie get a view of the mountain?" He asked, fascinated.

"That's right." I answered, taking advantage of the short time he was looking away to put my blouse on.

"You're lucky. Dad and I only have a view of the garden in the back." He added.

"I doubt that's all you can see." I said, fastening the last of my buttons.

"It's the first thing you see, anyway…" he remarked, turning to me. "I'll show you!"

And with those words, he led me by the hand across the vestibule to his room, where the Professor was already dressed, wearing an outfit similar to his favorite one, though obviously different. In fact, the only thing that was the same was his becoming-iconic top hat, which surprisingly went well with what he had on; which consisted of a dark brown field jacket, a red henley shirt, and a pair of ankle boots in place of the usual high collar coat, quarter zip jumper, and green slip-ons, perhaps because they wouldn't be able to withstand the unpredictability of the Lake District.

I was practically dragged over to the window, where Al did prove his point in that the rear garden was the first thing that either of them noticed; however, beyond in the short distance was a hill with dense woods. At that point, I couldn't completely recall which wooded incline Melanie and I attempted to venture into last night, though somehow that one felt more familiar. I turned to tell the Professor this, while he was helping Alfendi get dressed, having already gotten his son out of his bed clothes, and into clean underwear and socks.

"Yes, I do recall the two of you coming back from that side of the road." He confirmed, straitening the shirt Alfendi was struggling to put on by himself.

"…Were you cross with us last night?" I asked him in spite of my hesitation.

"Actually, no." The Professor answered again. "I was, however, rather worried. After all, it isn't like you to run so far ahead of me."

"I couldn't let her go alone." I said, though otherwise at a loss for a suitable reason. I debated on telling him something else, as well, but ultimately decided to mention it. "I think…I think we saw the werewolf last night. In the woods."

They both looked at me stunned, for different reasons.

"Are you perhaps referring to the Feral Thief?" The Professor asked me, both out of curiosity and concern.

"I missed _everything_ last night!" Alfendi tsked, now fully dressed.

"You wouldn't have wanted to be there, trust me." I tried to reason with him. "At least, I think it was the Thief…All we saw were two eyes. There was growling, too…"

I must have been shaking, because the Professor came up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders as he knelled to my level.

"Obviously, you were both frightened by whatever it was you saw." He said.

"Yes, but I…I really want to make sure that we weren't simply seeing things." I stated, stuttering.

"Then perhaps we'll look there sometime today." He said to me. "Now don't be afraid, dear. Whatever it may actually be, I won't let it hurt you."

His words then helped me immensely, and the shaking inside me let up, much like the rainstorm last night.

"The same goes for me, too, right?" Alfendi asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course it does, my boy!" Father assured him, ruffling his son's hair so it was out of his face.

* * *

After regrouping with Melanie, we went downstairs to the dining room, where breakfast was being served to the guests at the Hutchinson House. Moira and her mother had just finished setting the food out. It was here I realized how much Moira looked like her mother, though Maisie's hair was more chestnut in color, and much shorter by comparison, ending an inch or two past her chin. They both greeted us good morning, and let us know breakfast was ready when we were.

It wasn't long after we sat down and started on our meal that the other guests, the family from when we arrived yesterday, had come down for breakfast as well. They consisted of a husband, a wife, a son and a daughter, all blond haired. Evidently they were here on family holiday, a break from city life that they all, but especially their daughter -a rising star in show business- needed. However, like many other travelers and locals we would meet on this adventure, their plans were greatly affected by the Feral Thief's antics.

Even now, I think the news' tendency to take a story and blow it out of proportion was to blame; after all, there were no reports of it attacking people, only robbing shops and destroying surveillance equipment by night. On that note, I had a feeling we would also be investigating the broken camera that day, too.

* * *

My suspicions were proven correct, as the street lamp with the busted CTV camera was our first stop. Once the tarp was removed, we were quick to not only survey the damage, but also theorize what could have caused it. Both the local police and our friends from the Yard had already taken photos for evidence, so it wasn't long until we started sharing our theories with each other.

"Do you think it was a rock that broke it?" I inquired to both the Inspector and the Professor.

"Could be…" Chelmey said, acknowledging the possibility.

Meanwhile, I heard Barton interviewing Melanie, probably to get some insight from her. Their voices were hushed so the only bits I heard included Barton asking, for instance, what Zeke's potential strength was. Melanie answered, explaining how back in Brooklyn, he would pull the mattresses off of their beds with virtually no effort. That did sound rather strong, especially with how young they were at the time!

"Hey, Dad! Look at this!" Alfendi called from the alleyway behind us where he was exploring.

We turned to see him holding a few bricks in his arms, carefully placing them on the sidewalk in front of us one by one.

"Do you think he could have used one of these?" Alfendi asked the grownups.

"You might be on to something, Alfendi!" The Professor said, kneeling down to get a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter four! 
> 
> I think it ends off on an odd note, but hey! This'll give you time to solve the puzzle. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week. Until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	6. Chapter Five: Lake District's Three Clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five, finally!
> 
> I'd say this is where the story really gets interesting~ But how about you read for yourselves? Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Five: Lake Districts's Three Clans-

"It's a perfect match!" Chelmey exclaimed, lining up one of the broken bricks to the dent in the broken surveillance camera.

"Should I get his prints, Inspector?" Barton asked, getting a confirmation from his superior to go right ahead.

"What do you need my prints for?" Alfendi asked, while his little fingertips were pressed on a pad of ink. "I didn't do anything."

"It's so we don't mistake your fingerprints for someone else's." Barton explained to him, gently pressing Al's hands on a reference sheet.

"Oh! But why isn't Inspector getting printed?" Alfendi asked. "Or is he wearing gloves?"

While this was going on, Moira and her grandfather were just arriving, since his shift at the tavern was about to start. Interestingly enough, Tamsin was with them! I was the first both to notice and to greet them.

"Well, any leads so far?" Tamsin asked us.

"I found a vital clue!" Alfendi bragged.

"Top one, Al!" Moira cheered, double high-fifing him.

"Moira and I are going on a hike today." Tamsin said to us. "It'll be the first time in weeks since we've been able to get out!"

"Mam's takin' over at t'inn today." Moira added.

"And of course, my Roy will be there to help out after he's through at his other job!" Tamsin smirked, nudging her husband.

Roy only gave an embarrassed smile. The kind that said he didn't mind, but didn't think it best for his wife to be so overbearing in front of others. He soon entered the tavern to go to work, while his wife and granddaughter stuck around.

"Actually, we were planning to take our investigation to the mountain today." Said the Professor. "We could use a tour guide."

"Mebby two?" Moira was quick to suggest.

* * *

We followed Tamsin's lead up what was her usual trail. Her fluffy, wired greying chestnut ponytail bounced whenever she perched herself up on a rock and quickly hopped back to solid ground. When she came up in conversation years later, the Professor noted that her energy and drive were he remembered most vividly about her, and that it was clear her granddaughter inherited those traits from her. I agreed completely.

As we gradually reached the top, I could see more of the village behind us, growing smaller as our hike took us further up. Most of us were careful to avoid puddles, but Melanie walked through a few, as if they didn't bother her. I held Alfendi's hand most of the way, trying to get him to go around the puddles, no matter how much he wanted to jump in them! The Professor walked behind all of us, probably to make sure nobody fell behind. Despite being on opposite ends, Tamsin decided to make conversation with the only other adult in the group.

"So, Professor." She started off to get his attention. "What part of London are you and your children from?"

"What makes you think we!re from London?" A skeptical Alfendi asked her.

"A reliable source." Tamsin responded to him. "My daughter."

"And how does she know this?" Al asked yet another question.

"A few reliable sources." Said Tamsin. "The BBC, the London Times, her phone call with Roy's cousin Jude!"

"Oh." Was Al's only response.

"We're from Westminster." The Professor answered, once he had the opportunity to speak. "Though I was raised in Kensington. Are you also from London, by any chance?"

"Southwark!" Tamsin confirmed.

"Hey, that makes us neighbours!" Alfendi exclaimed excitedly.

Tamsin nodded, then elaborated. "My daughter is from there, too. Though we moved to Manchester when she was about your age."

But before she could say anymore, Tamsin noticed something on the trail, and held her arm out in front of us, prompting us to stop. While both of the adults crouched down to see, the rest of us all drew closer, our collective curiosity getting the better of us. What we saw was nothing short of intimidating: Going across the path were large paw prints, larger than most dogs I had ever seen. At least, I kept telling myself it was a dog…

"It would appear they keep going that way." The Professor commented, pointing left with his right hand.

"Even so, they clearly aren't fresh." Said Tamsin, standing to lightly tap at the dirt with her shoe, which made the raised edge of the paw print crumble. "I doubt there's much to worry about at the moment. Still, worth sharing with your police friends, I think."

"So you don't think it's even a sheepdog, Grammy?" Moira questioned, crouched over the row.

"No." The elder of the two confirmed. "The nearest farm is all the way across the village, so I don't think it likely."

The Professor nodded in agreement, though Melanie seemed unsure about something. We soon continued our way up the hill. As soon as we reached the top, the four of us were taken aback by the views; all around us, were endless miles of blue sky, craggy mountains, puddle sized lakes, and the miniature village below.

"I bet this looks even better at night!" Melanie said, which led me to picture viewing a rare starry night sky above. Then I pictured one in London, and then I concluded such a sight would be beautiful, regardless of where.

"Well, now that we've reached the summit, how about some tea?" Tamsin asked us, as she and Moira were setting up for a picnic. The hike certainly managed to work up an appetite, and the offer was quickly accepted by all of us, except for Melanie, who was hesitant. Especially once she saw what our tour guides packed.

"What's the matter, Melanie?" I asked her while she closely inspected the chicken salad sandwich in her left hand.

"…I don't usually eat meat." She confessed. This didn't surprise me, as it was something I had noticed previously, but didn't judge.

"That's why you're so skinny!" Alfendi remarked, which made Melanie scowl, then huff.

"Nice to meet you, Kettle!" She said to him, holding out her other hand to Al.

"Huh?" Alfendi looked at her perplexed with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, if there aren't any alternatives, I'll take it." She added, taking a slow bite before deciding it was good.

"Wait, Melanie! You can't have your sandwich before your scones!" Alfendi spoke up.

"Why not?" She asked him, pestered.

"No worries, lad!" Tamsin assured him while she and Moira poured and passed drinks around. "This isn't a formal tea."

"There's n'owt formal aboot titanium cups." Moira remarked.

We sat with them on the picnic blanket, enjoying the views along with the food they packed; chicken salad sandwiches, as mentioned before, green tea with lemon, and cups of strawberries and cream. It was all rather delightful, and I was the first to say so.

"Well, thank you, dear!" Tamsin smiled, before taking a sip of tea. "I provide the hike and picnic as a seasonal amenity for the inn; of course, between the rainstorms and the - _you know who_ -, it has been difficult to even suggest it to guests."

"I can imagine so." Said the Professor, receiving a nod from her.

"Actually, it was started by my late father." She explained. "He was a very busy man, so when he had the time, he would take me to the park and he would always pack a picnic for us. About a month after his passing, I took Maisie to the park for a picnic, just the two of us. And now, when one of us has the time, we take Moira."

"I think it's wonderful that you are continuing traditions important to you." The Professor said to her. "And also sharing it with others."

"I know I appreciate it!" Moira added, starting on her strawberries and cream at nearly the exact time as Melanie, though the latter was more eager in her bites.

A short while after finishing our meal, we all stood in preparation for our descent. We had offered to help our tour guides pack up the now empty dishes, but they declined, insisting they had it under control, though they thanked us anyway. While we waited for them, I had glanced over to see a village in the distance, completely different from Mallowcrest. It seemed just as large in size, though far more sparse by comparison. The Professor must have noticed, as well, since he was looking in the same direction that I was.

"That's Cricket Bridge over in the distance there." Tamsin said to us once she and Moira were all set to lead the way again.

"Never heard of it." Alfendi told her.

"That isn't surprising. All the bus and train lines bypass it." Tamsin added.

"Cricket Bridge is just barely survivin' on agriculture alone, but Esterhollow is a virtual ghost town!" Moira said.

"Esterhollow?" The Professor inquired.

"Aye. Just over that hill to the right." She added, pointing to a slightly shorter mountain.

"It's almost as big as Mallowcrest from what I can tell." Melanie remarked.

"Both towns are owned by rich families, too." Moira told her.

Alfendi and I looked on at our guides, amazed. We only knew about the Hutchinsons at that point, so it went without saying that we would presume they owned more than one village. However, our assumptions were soon corrected.

"The Kinnaird family owns the village of Cricket Bridge, while the Briarwood family owns Esterhollow." Tamsin explained.

"Kinnaird?" The Professor repeated. "The name certainly sounds familiar…"

"Are you wearing wool socks?" Tamsin asked him. "If so, they're probably of the Kinnaird brand.

"Take your shoe off, Dad! I think that's what was on your socks." Alfendi suggested.

"Perhaps the next time we are in our room, Alfendi." Father said to him.

"On that note, we should head back for real." Tamsin added. "I can tell you more of what I know along the way."

* * *

"So, as I was saying before." Tamsin started off, as we trekked down the same path that previously led us to the summit. "West of Ambleside, this area is owned by three prominent families: To the east, you have the Briarwoods of Esterhollow. To the north, the Kinnairds of Cricket Bridge. And to the south, the Hutchinsons of Mallowcrest.

"Nothing to the west?" Melanie asked.

"There used to be." Tamsin stated in clarification. "Though that family up and left the area a long time ago."

"Whatever happened to them?" The Professor questioned her.

"Well, as far as anyone knows, they emigrated to other parts of England, and some even went overseas." She added. "As for that village, it was sold to some hotel company, and has been a holiday resort for over a century."

By the time she had finished explaining, we had already reached Rasher Lane, where in the distance, I noticed a tall man in a wool suit waiting on the Inn's porch. There was a collective feeling of uneasiness radiating, most notably from Tamsin. She was quick to hide Moira behind her as we reached the gate.

"Hello, Mr. Hutchinson." Tamsin greeted the man, in a calm, unfazed façade.

"Well, well, Tam. Had I known thew were slacking off, I wouldn't've bothered coming all this way to see how you were doing here." The big tall man said to her. "I believe thew have made that perfectly clear!"

"And what exactly is the harm in treating my guests?" She asked him, arms crossed and shoulders back. "Also, must we really have this discussion in front of everyone?"

"Oh, it's fine. I was just leaving." Said Mr. Hutchinson. He then grabbed her by her shirt collar. "But know this, you bastard woman. Thew are simply lucky that we were unable to contest the will! Or else this house could have been mine!" He growled at her.

"You want it that much, why don't you just buy it?" Tamsin asked, oddly in a sarcastic tone as if she already knew the answer.

"And risk my father haunting me from beyond the grave?!" Mr. Hutchinson snapped, raising her just enough to drop her. "Don't be daft, thew hag!"

Well, the Professor couldn't just allow a lady to be treated in such an atrocious way. He made his way to confront Mr. Hutchinson, probably to talk some sense into him. However, Tamsin managed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't waste your time with him, Professor." She said, desolated. "You won't win."

With those words, he had no choice but to allow the corrupt Cain Hutchinson to drive off. After the Professor gently pulled her to stand, we made our way inside, where Maisie was waiting. We had explained to her what had just happened outside, where she immediately grew concerned for her mother. Though Tamsin brushed it off, claiming that he wasn't a real threat to her. Maisie only shook her head, striding to the back of the house. Concerned, we followed her to the black-and-white kitchen from before, where she was brewing herself a drink.

"Would anyone else like a cup?" She asked, her voice still carrying frustration. "Since you all followed me here?"

Everyone else was quick to decline.

"Maisie." Tamsin started off.

"I don't understand why you let him bully you, Mom." Maisie said. "You're a strong woman, stand up for yourself!"

"If he wasn't a threat to you and Moira, I would." Tamsin stated blankly.

"So you want Moira and I to move back to Manchester without you and Dad?" Maisie snapped. "To let that family have their way with you?"

"I can make arrangements-"

"No. Forget it." Maisie sighed, exasperated.

"Mam! Grammy! Please don't fight." Moira cried. "'Specially in front of the guests."

Maisie and Tamsin only looked at each other, remorseful for upsetting the youngest Brady girl. Both her mother and grandmother knelled to her and apologized. They were quick to stand and apologize for the spectacle to the rest of us. All was soon forgiven.

"Why does he treat you like that, anyway?" Melanie asked, that question apparently was burning inside her this whole time. "Does it have something to do with that will that was mentioned before?"

"You could say that's some ongoing drama between us, yes." Tamsin answered, after a moment's hesitation.

"Where exactly did it start?" The Professor asked her.

"They might as well know." Maisie said to her mother, who glanced over to her.

"Right then. It all started with this very house." Tamsin began explaining. "The parents of a boy named Orval built it with their own hands. Their lives as a family were happy and good. Tragically, however, Orval lost both of his parents before he was thirteen. He was sent to live with his father's relatives for about four years, moving out by then to make his own place in the world. After years of struggle, he gained an obscene amount of wealth his father and mother would no doubt have been proud of. Especially after he was able to purchase his childhood home."

"Good for him!" I said, genuinely happy for the man.

"But with great wealth came great tension." She continued. "What was initially a marriage out of love, after ten years and three children, it was clear his wife was simply interested in him for his money. So when he had to go to London on a business trip, he decided to look for love elsewhere."

"He chose to commit infidelity?" The Professor asked.

"Yes." Tamsin answered. "And he met one, a beautiful brown woman named Mariah Maddox. Their affair lasted the whole trip. Eventually, he had to return home, but was soon called back to London. Two months later to be precise."

"You mean?" Alfendi gasped.

"Yes." Tamsin answered again. "Mariah was carrying Orval's fourth child. Now, due to his status, he couldn't just up and leave his family in Mallowcrest. He did, however, privately acknowledge the child as his, and stashed aside sums of wealth large enough to send his youngest child to the best schools in the capital, and spent time with her when he had the chance to visit. All right through to the end. Nearly thirty years ago now, Orval passed away, and his secrets came out at the reading of his will."

"The will mentioned before." Said I.

"Precisely." Tamsin said, then continued. "When it was discovered by his wife and elder three children that he had left his childhood home, and about 20 million pounds to his 'love child' as the lawyer described her, they were livid. They tried to contest the will, but unfortunately for them, it was iron-clad. There's a happy ending to this: the fourth child rehabbed the old home, opened it as a bed & breakfast, and has been making an honest living for herself ever since."

"And good for her!" Moira cheered.

"You said it was this house?" The Professor inquired.

Tamsin only nodded.

"Which makes you the fourth child to the late Orval Hutchinson." He added.

"Correct." She said.

"But that means…" I spoke in realization.

"My elder half-brother has been taking his anger out on me ever since." Tamsin confirmed. "He doesn't faze me since everyone else in the area stopped caring about that ages ago."

"Still…" I only managed to whisper.

"Well, that's about all I can share with you." She said. "If there's anything else you're curious about, I suggest going to the library across town. You'll have an easier time doing that than trying to go directly to the source."

* * *

After Roderick dropped us off, and the fare paid for, we went inside the small library, which had an impressive collection for its size! When we approached the librarian, sharing with her what we were looking for, she directed us to the back, in the history section, a few rows over from the mystery section. Alfendi remarked at what a coincidence that was as we walked over there.

After collecting a few books about each village, we gathered at a table isolated from the others, and scoured over page by page, hoping a hint, if not a lead, would pop out. It wasn't an easy task, seeing that those books covered at least 200 years of history, when -based on what we knew up to that point- we really only needed the recent-most portions!

As the Professor skimmed through a textbook on the Kinnaird family, he stopped on a page, doing a double take on whatever he found, and -oddly enough- Melanie. Almost as if comparing her to something in the book.

While this was going on, I also came across something of interest while going through a book about the Briarwoods. When I glanced over at the book the Professor had, we made a shocking discovery:

Two books about two different families each had an image of a young woman; both dark haired, fair skinned, the same frame and figure, too. And somehow Melanie bore a striking resemblance to both of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN! ...Is that overdoing it? XD
> 
> We have yet another mystery on our hands! Theories are welcome.
> 
> Chapter Six will be on the way in about two weeks, so until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	7. Chapter Six: An Ever Growing Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor (briefly) takes the narrating wheel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Chapter Six at last!
> 
> So, there's something I have to say, but I'll save it for the end notes. For now, though, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Six: An Ever-Growing Search-

It's said that each person has approximately seven other individuals who look exactly like them. However, discovering three lookalikes all in the same place was more than a little farfetched. Something about it just had to have been off! The initial similarities between the girls in the photographs, such as their hair and eye colors, were near identical. Yet upon looking at the photographs again made us realize there were actually many subtle differences between the two girls; namely, how their jawlines and bodies overall were actually built.

Melanie must have noticed our shocked expressions from seeing the pair of her possible doppelgängers, because she set her book down whenever she looked up.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No, not yet." The Professor lied to her for a reason I was not yet aware of.

Before I could object, I noticed Alfendi practically leaping out of his seat, with the intention of wandering off somewhere in a hurry. It quickly occurred to me what the problem was when I asked him where he was going, with him not-so-subtlety crossing his legs. Melanie volunteered to escort him, on account that she needed to 'go' as well. Once they traipsed around the corner of shelves to where she recalled seeing a sign for the restroom, I took full opportunity to question the Professor on his fibbing.

"Why did you lie to her just now?" I asked him, insisting on an answer. "I think Melanie would have been curious to see two girls who look like her."

"No, I don't believe she would." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, now even more confused.

"Think carefully, Flora. Who is the one person in Melanie's family whom you or I have yet to meet?" He asked me.

By now, I knew this was one of his puzzles he wanted me to solve. Initially my answer would have been her twin brother, but based on his wording, that couldn't be correct. Giving it some thought, I made a list in my head of every Hopkins relative we were both at least acquainted with up to that point. Besides the twins, and their father, there was their grandparents Jude and Carie, the distant cousins, and their mo-

_That's it!_ "What about their mother?" I asked, realizing who he meant.

"What about her, indeed." The Professor remarked. "The most I know of her is whatever Gerard shared with me when I first spoke with him on Open Day."

* * *

_As I mentioned previously, many current and future students were at Gressenheller that day, and many had their children accompany them. There were also just as many from outside the United Kingdom. Gerard Hopkins fit into both of these categories._

_After my initial presentation, most everyone in the lecture hall decided to vacate in favor of other courses of interest, though some stayed behind, each for their own reasons. A few, however, were ready to ask questions; the red haired American in the front row being no exception._

" _Professor!" I heard a thick Brooklyn accent call out to me. He stood hesitant, nervous almost. Finally, he spoke again. "In your honest opinion, what is the greatest archaeological find ever?"_

_I could tell he was an eager, yet anxious young man. Boisterous, too!_

" _Well, I suppose the Nazca Lines are a rather puzzling find." I answered. "Of course, there is also the Dead Sea Scrolls, and the discovery of the Terracotta Army of the first Chinese Emperor. There are many archaeological discoveries that I find truly fascinating!"_

" _I see…" Gerard said, his brown eyes wide and full of intrigue. "I personally would say either the discovery of Machu Picchu, or of Ambrosia. Either way, I think I've come to the right place to learn about them!"_

" _As opposed to the sources themselves." His daughter -Melanie, that is- interrupted to comment, her eyes glued to the book she was reading, exactly the way she did at the start of the lecture; her back to the bench, and with her left ankle atop her right knee._

_Gerard sheepishly laughed in response, before turning his attention back to me. "I'm Gerard Hopkins. It'll be an honor to be your pupil, Professor."_

" _You would have said the same thing to that Oak guy!" Melanie remarked, seemingly annoyed._

" _That's enough out of you!" Gerard lightly scolded his daughter, before speaking to me once more. "You'll have to forgive her. She's been like this since we moved here."_

" _Oh, I understand." Said I, sincerely._

" _No, you don't." She remarked, bookmarking the pages she was on before sitting up to face me. "And I got a question, too: At what point is 'excavating a tomb' no longer considered grave robbing?"_

" _If you had paid any mind to the lecture, you would know that it isn't about how much time has passed." I explained, crouching to her level. "Rather, whether or not one has the permits to begin excavation."_

" _That's really it?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "Boring!" Satisfied with the answer she received, she then hopped off the bench, and over to the blackboard, where her brother took to writing numbers in patterns shortly after the lecture ended._

_As I stood again, I noticed Gerard's nervous demeanor. At first, I thought he might have been embarrassed by his children's actions. Though I couldn't imagine why; after all, they are still two children who had recently been uprooted, and wanted to obtain a feel of their new surroundings. Nobody could fault them for that, surely._

_My second conclusion was something else may have been the source for his behavior. What that was precisely, I would need to find out. When I turned to face him again, he seemed lost in thought over something unpleasant._

" _Is something on your mind?" I asked._

_He didn't respond at first, though he did briefly glance up. Finally, he answered._

" _There was just…a lot to deal with before we left Brooklyn." He paused, staring at the picture on his mobile phone; when I was able to take a glance, it was an image of himself, the twins, and a woman with brown hair and green eyes. He then spoke again. "The custody battle was the most draining. And then having to prove I couldn't pay the alimony...And now that we're here, well, I'm just not enjoying it as much as I thought I would."_

_I had never experienced divorce first hand, though I do understand how stressful and burdensome it could really be._

" _I understand you've been through a lot." Said I. "But you shouldn't let it bring you down."_

" _That's true." He said, putting his phone back into his pocket. "After all, I came here to fulfill my lifelong dream, and I brought the kids so that we could all start over. In a new city, where they don't have to be reminded of…their past."_

"' _Their past'?" I repeated, concerned over what he might have meant._

" _Let's just say that was the grounds for the divorce, and leave it at that, alright?" He explained, agitated. He then stopped to breathe. "…I'm sorry." He sighed._

" _It's quite alright." Said I, thinking of how I could help. "If you need any help in this course, I do offer private tutoring sessions in my office."_

" _I'll have to remember that." He said, now calm. He then stood, coming around the bench to face me properly. "Despite what my daughter said before, I really will be honored to be your student, Professor."_

* * *

"The woman in his family photo was near identical to the images of the two ladies we found in these books." He added. "I can only deduce one of them must be the twins' mother."

"And you are certain she wasn't just a lookalike?" I questioned.

"Quite sure." He answered.

By the time he finished explaining, the redheads were just returning to the table. I stood by, pondering over what he told me, when in the corner of my eye, one of the books was getting dragged across the table. When I glanced up, I was shocked to see Alfendi taking it with his right hand, and grabbing Melanie's sleeve with his left, with the obvious intention of showing her the photo inside. The Professor had tried to take the tome back, but it was too late.

The second Melanie laid her eyes on the picture, she looked on, horrified. In an instant, she pushed the tome away from her, and then tried to shove herself away from the table. The problem was she was still seated at that point, and fell when her chair tipped over. She quickly stood back up, her breathing short and shallow, her dull eyes wide and unblinking. She was muttering incoherence under her breath, and held her head in her hands, her small thin fingers tightly gripping locks of her mahogany hair.

I was beside myself, unsure of how to help, while Alfendi kept trying to apologize and asking her what was wrong. The Professor was the only one with any real idea on what to do. He knelt down to her level, reaching out to hold her shoulders, but quickly retracted when she began shouting. Perhaps realizing he had no other choice, he sat down, legs crossed about a foot away from where she was standing. At this point, the librarian and along with a few other visitors were nearby, watching; not that any of us could be bothered with their staring by then.

"Tell her I'm sorry!" Alfendi spoke up.

I was quick to shush him, but the message was received loud and clear.

"Now, Melanie. Alfendi didn't mean to scare you." The Professor said to her, calmly and slowly. Looking back, I doubt even he anticipated her response.

"That was…" Melanie spoke, her voice just barely audible. "…My mom."

All three of us were stunned to hear this. Even with how little we actually knew about Mrs. Hopkins, Melanie's reaction to seeing her picture left each of us with a rather sour impression.

"I…left…Basil…in my room." She managed to mumble out.

"Do you want to go back to the Inn, then?" The Professor asked her, and she nodded in response.

He then stood, and we picked up and put everything at the table away before leaving the library.

* * *

Once again, we found ourselves at the Hutchinson House, where Melanie took to cuddling Basil until exhaustion from her panicking took over, and she fell asleep. I simply covered her with the quilt on our bed, only able to relate so much. I then left her to rest, joining Father and Alfendi in their room.

"How is she?" The Professor asked me, after I closed the door.

"She's sleeping right now, but I'm certain she'll be alright." I answered, when I realized Alfendi hadn't spoken a word since we were still at the library. I decided to include him in the conversation.

"It's my fault." Alfendi said sadly. "She wouldn't have panicked if I didn't show her book."

"You didn't know." I said, trying to reassure him.

"And for that, I'm sure Melanie will forgive you." The Professor added.

"You think so?" Al asked us. "Okay, I'll apologize when she wakes up."

* * *

After a bit of downtime -mostly with not wanting to leave Melanie by herself- all four of us were finally going to explore the thicket where Melanie and I discovered those glowing eyes the night before. I hadn't realized until then just how far we ran from the Inn; we must have walked about half a mile until we reached the exact spot. How I knew it was that very spot, well, you could say it -quite literally- jumped out in front of us.

As we were walking, us girls getting to lead the way, a person practically tumbled out from the thicket ten feet in front of us. It wasn't until he sat upright on his knees that we recognized him.

"Sergeant Barton!" Alfendi shouted, as he ran to the London Met policeman. "Are you okay?"

"Ah." Barton breathed out, as he stood up, dusting off his knees with his hands. "Yes, quite alright, Future Officer. I've had worse!" He answered as he saluted the boy.

"What on earth were you doing in the forest?" The Professor asked him.

"Inspector Chelmey and I were investigating these 'dog' tracks that were reported to us earlier." The former constable explained. "I was curious to see how far back they went, and well…In the process, I seemed to have failed taking into account just how steep the slope might actually be."

"Ouch!" Alfendi remarked rhetorically. "Hope you didn't hit anything on the way down!"

"No." Barton affirmed. "The worst is if I dropped something-"

"Barton! Are you there?! Answer! Over." The nearby discarded hand radio blasted on what we initially thought was full volume.

Barton quickly picked it up, pushing a button on its side.

"Yes, Inspector, I'm here!" He spoke into the radio. "I just took a bit of a spill. I'm alright, though!"

"Well, get back up here! One of ours found something!" Chelmey practically shouted impatiently.

Our reactions were near simultaneous. Al and I both tried to ask where and who, but were very quickly cut off by Barton, who seemed rather peeved. I suspect the interview with Jeremy Summer had something to do with this. Instead, it seemed to be due to the fact getting back 'there' meant more hiking for the sergeant. Fortunately for him, an alternate route could be found on a nearby town map. One that required just as much walking, but at a lesser incline.

We soon met up with Inspector Chelmey and Constable Colby across the lake north of Mallowcrest. The police had already quartered off the area with barricades, with officers from Scotland Yard and the local law enforcement alike scouring thoroughly for more clues. They did some findings by the time we got there, too; some tree branches had been disturbed, and even broken up by force, by something that couldn't have been a typical animal. There were also more of those large paw prints again, and even…Something even more worrying than either of those.

"Now, Melanie." Colby started off, trying to be gentle in his approach about the situation at hand. "Do you recognize these?"

He then laid out a set of damp, muddied, discarded clothes. First, a pair of slip-on shoes, with dark blue canvas uppers, and rubber soles that were evidently supposed to be white, but were so caked with mud it was hard to tell right away. Next, was a shirt, a color-block rugby style with long sleeves. It had a white collar with an opening down the front, the buttons of which were not visible. Then there was a pair of white calf-length socks, practically saturated from either rain or lake water. Finally, there were a pair of loose-fitting jeans, the fly being hook-and-loop, instead of a zipper (there was a button, but only for show). The shirt and trousers both were muddied and torn slightly, along with soggy.

Melanie only looked on, mortified to where she fell to her knees. She swallowed hard as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Zeke…He was wearing those…That day…" was all she could muster.

"Meaning he was here." The Professor said, placing a hand at his chin to ponder the latest discovery. "Based on this, our best case scenario-"

"Is that there's an eleven year old boy on the loose in nothin' but his undies!" Alfendi interrupted, pointing to everyone in an imitation of his father. The adults present all sighed for various reasons, while Melanie pretended not to hear him, and I sheepishly laughed.

"Thank you, Alfendi." The Professor blankly said. "What I was going to say is that the best case scenario we have is that somehow, someway, Zeke managed to escape kidnapping!"

The rest of us looked on in disbelief, Melanie especially so, with only one question on our minds:

"How?!"

"It's like he said, it's only a possibility." Barton reasoned with the others. "Though a very good one, based on the evidence we have so far."

"We'll need more proof before we can be completely certain." Chelmey remarked with a hmph.

"True, but I think the current theory is most accurate." Alfendi remarked confidently. "In fact, I'm…91.1% certain of it!"

"An 8.9% shred of doubt, eh?" Chelmey asked him.

"Well…" Alfendi mumbled, discouraged slightly, while he looked at the ground in front of him and his fingers intertwined behind his back.

"He's right." Melanie's other tone emerged. "You guys don' have much to go on at all."

We're doing everything we can to find your brother." Barton said to her, in assurance that he was standing true to his word. "Believe me, if he's out there, we _will_ find him."

Melanie only looked up, mumbling an 'okay' in response. She picked up Zeke's shirt, holding it close, clearly trying to see if his smell familiar to her was still there, even briefly bringing it to her face. My heart went out to her; I could barely imagine the pain she must have been feeling.

Meanwhile, the police took up the remaining garments for their search dogs to sniff and follow any scent they could pick up on. We watched the dogs, along with the officers holding their leads, disappear into the woods. Somewhere along the way, they must have lost the scent, as they came back about an hour later.

"Well? Anything?"

"Buster here led me to a farm about two kilometres from here!" One officer called out.

And Rocco led me to that ghost town, Esterhollow." Reported another. "All the way to the mansion there!"

"It would seem there are new places of interest, Inspector." The Professor remarked.

"I'll say." The Inspector responded. "Just where could the kid have gone?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter six!
> 
> Now, as promised, my announcement:
> 
> The next chapter will be up, one month from today, at the earliest. I just need a short break from this story, and maybe more time to focus on new stories. This isn't a hiatus by any means. Just a break. I only hope your understanding.
> 
> So, until the next update, honest reviews, please! c:


	8. Chapter Seven: The Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hath returned! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my month off! And I've brought chapter seven with me, as promised on Tumblr earlier.
> 
> The story will be picking up where it left off every weekend for the next few weeks, so beginning now: Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Seven: The Ghost Town-

"I'm just not sure if Zeke could have escaped kidnapping that easily." Melanie stated, while we prepared to investigate Esterhollow. "I mean…He's not exactly a ninja."

"Maybe he got lucky!" Said I, throwing the idea out there.

"Maybe…" she mumbled, rubbing the side of her head with her left hand.

I could tell the events of the second day had worn Melanie out, pushing her to limits I doubt were likely for her under normal circumstances. This combined with the few hours of sunlight left in the day, made me consider suggesting postponing investigating for one more night. Another part of me objected to the idea, however, fearing what might happen to Zeke if we waited any longer, especially if he truly was as underprepared for the elements as previously speculated.

We were divided into two groups; Inspector Chelmey and Sergeant Barton would head for the farm discovered earlier, while the four of us would check out the ghost town of Esterhollow, and the manor within it. Three officers each from both Mallowcrest and London would accompany our respective groups. Once again, the Brady family offered their assistance; Tamsin and Roy escorted Chelmey and his half, while Maisie and Moira escorted ours, though both hesitated to enter the village itself. It quickly became clear as to why.

The village itself was the very definition of abandoned. Buildings were crumbling, some even missing a roof or a door; many had broken windows, or no windows at all. The main street was in disarray as if the people simply up and left in a hurry, with many things from crates to cars left exactly where their owners left them, taken apart by animals who had helped themselves to whatever they could find. Plants had begun reclaiming the land, scaling walls and street lamps, and anything else within their reach.

Yet at the same time, a strange feeling hung in the air, almost as if there were still people living in the village. I knew it couldn't have been our own presence, since we had only just arrived minutes earlier. Either way, Professor carried Alfendi on his back, and while I didn't realize it right away, Melanie held my hand. No one dared to stray away by themselves. Not even for a second.

"People actually used to live here?" Alfendi asked with a 'whoa' under his breath.

"A long time ago, yes." Maisie answered. "It's been ages since I last visited."

"How long ago was this village first deserted?" The Professor questioned her.

"About six years ago now." Maisie affirmed, after pondering a moment. "I'm not entirely sure what happened that made everyone want to leave."

"Only six years?!" Melanie loudly asked. "I would've guessed twenty!"

"Aye, Mother Nature really did a number on t'place, dinne she?" Moira asked in response.

"Indeed." Professor commented, while looking at a former shop with its roof caving in. "Though there is something oddly satisfying about it."

"It means more ruins to explore, right, Dad?" Alfendi asked him, receiving a 'perhaps so' in response.

The main street soon led us to a road, where at its end stood a large house on a wooded hill. At the bottom was a wrought-iron fence and a gate to go with it, with the words 'Bramble Hall' above our heads. Oddly, it wasn't locked. Nearby, there was what appeared to be a cave opening, which Rocco continuously sniffed at. All-in-all, it did seem rather intimidating.

"That's the house." The leading officer confirmed. "The one Rocco led me to!"

"My brother's scent led you there?!" Melanie exclaimed in response.

"It's such a big house!"

"How're we gonna find anybody there?"

Comments like these swirled among our group, until Rocco pushed his way through the slightly open gate, and everyone else closely followed the German Shepherd. We walked up the dirt road on the hill, which led to an enormous house, standing three -if not four- stories high, with the largest porch and longest balcony I had ever seen! Despite the lack of signs of any people, the house itself was in excellent condition. No cracks, or broken windows, unlike the houses in the village.

We stopped before we were potentially visible to whoever was inside, about forty feet or so, behind the trees that lined the driveway. It was here that our group had to hatch a plan on confronting the potential kidnappers. It was decided that we would divide up into two smaller groups; the group to first go in would consist of myself, Melanie, Professor, Rocco and his officer. But as we began making our way to the house…

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Alfendi exclaimed rushing to catch up to us.

"Not so fast!" Maisie called as she grabbed Al by his jacket collar. "You're staying with us, Alfendi."

"What? But I wanna go with Dad." Alfendi pleaded, a sad look in his eyes.

Maisie looked up at Father, who knew it was his cue to straighten things out. He knelt to his son's level before speaking.

"Now, Alfendi, I know you want to be there with us, when we find the bad guy. But none of know what could happen once those doors open. That's why I want you to stay here with Miss Maisie and the rest of the group." He reasoned, pausing when he noticed his son trying to convince him to change his mind with every ounce of cuteness the boy possessed at the time.

"But, Daddy…" Alfendi whined.

"No buts, young man." Father spoke firmly as he shook his head. He then thought of something else. "Besides, what if something were to happen, and we would need saving?"

That question seemed to spark something in Alfendi, as he then changed his expression from desperation to determination. He agreed to stay with the others until the designated time we had expected to come back out with the kidnapper or kidnappers, where the rest would intervene. Once the drama faded, we continued onward.

"So you're the Uni Professor from London, huh?" The officer leading Rocco asked him. "Officer Hayward Forrester, at your service!" He added, saluting, similar to Barton. "And this is Rocco."

"Pleasure to finally catch your name, Officer Forrester. Indeed, I am Hershel Layton, archaeology professor from Gressenheller University." The professor responded, tipping his top hat to the other man.

Meanwhile, Rocco simply kept sniffing for Zeke's scent, until we reached the front porch. It was here, I realized Melanie had pulled the hood of her jean jacket on so as to cover her mahogany hair. At the time, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't ask. Officer Forrester attempted to open the front door -on the presumption the house was also vacated- only to discover it was locked. Strange, to say the least, but it only further confirmed our suspicion that someone did indeed live there. On a hunch, the Professor pushed the doorbell, acknowledging that if someone were inside, they were most unlikely to hear any knocking.

In less than half a minute after the hearing the echo of the doorbell coming from inside, the front door opened, revealing an older gentleman with greying blond hair and dressed in a dark grey suit. He had a rather stoic look on his face, that was briefly a slight scowl, that I still speculated was directed at Melanie.

"Yes?" He acknowledged us with the utmost refined pronunciation.

"Are you the man of the house?" Forrester asked.

"No, sir." The elder man answered. "I am the Briarwoods ever-loyal butler, Stewart. If this concerns my master, I'm afraid even I am uncertain as to when he will return."

"Not a problem. We are with the Mallowcrest police, and we have a warrant to search this estate." Forrester clarified.

While they were talking, I could hear Rocco growling lowly. Truth be told, I had a bad feeling about this butler, as well.

"Very well. Please come in." Stewart spoke after a brief pause.

He stepped aside to let us enter the large house, which was nearly even more pristine than the outside. The wood floors were waxed and polished to where we could easily see our reflections, while the pale green walls and white ceiling were completely spotless. To our right, was the reception hall, adorned with portraits of people we didn't know, and a few various keepsakes that each may or may not have had a story to go with them. In the middle of the room were two full-length off-white sofas a few feet apart from each other with an antique dark wood tea table between them. This was the room that Stewart led us to, despite Officer Forrester's insistence that he must allow us to investigate.

"And investigate, you shall." The butler said. "But you did come all this way, surely you'll accept some refreshments."

Looking back, we should have declined the offer. I can only say our collective thirst got the better of us, and thinking we could take opportunity of the short time he was away, that we accepted anyway. With a nod, he disappeared down the hall. The rest of us took this time to search what we could, but the room didn't hold anything helpful to us, except for a family photograph, which only told us who used to live there. Even Rocco's nose was trying to go other places, but before we could follow the German shepherd, Stewart came back with a tray carrying a plate of cookies, and a cup of tea for each of us.

We gladly accepted the treats. Professor and I each took a sip of tea first, while Melanie and Forrester helped themselves to the cookies, and then their tea. However, a strange occurrence followed; I didn't even finish my drink before my limbs began to feel heavy on my body, and the world around started spinning. I used most of my strength to look at the others to see that they were experiencing the same. I heard a _thunk_ , but I wasn't yet sure of what it was. I could barely understand what was said, but the Professor had confronted the butler, upon realizing the tea was laced with some kind of drug. I sank into the sofa, as my eyes started closing on their own. The very last thing I remember seeing was the butler smirking at us victoriously. As I lost conscience, I could only hope Maisie and the others would come and save us sooner than later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter Seven, ending on a cliffhanger! What will become of our heroes? Stay tuned for Chapter Eight to find out! Until then: Honest reviews, please! c:


	9. Chapter Eight: Bramble Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight is finally here!
> 
> Now, before we go any further, I need to give some proper credit as the manor in this story is loosely based on two different/fictional estates.
> 
> First, is Highdark Hall, created by Daniel James Hanley. And the other, St. Ives, created by Randwulf.
> 
> Here are the links for those curious:
> 
> https://engineoforacles.wordpress.com/2015/03/30/highdark-hall-a-setting-for-gothic-roleplaying/
> 
> http://randwulf.com/hogwarts/x11165.html
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Eight: Bramble Hall-

I wasn't yet fully conscience, though I wasn't without feeling, either. The air around me was stuffy and hot; I could almost feel the sweat beading at my forehead. As I tried to open my eyes, a blur of a light wood color revealed itself to me. Once my vision came into focus, I saw I was looking up at what appeared to be the ceiling of an attic.

I sat up, and realizing just how hot it was, I removed my jacket and tied it at my waist. Despite the remaining swimming feeling in my head, I slowly stood up, and took in my surroundings.

It was definitely an attic, with boxes galore and furniture covered with sheets to avoid dust, which there was quite a bit of floating about in the air. The only sources of light were the lightbulb hanging on a string of wires, and the window, where something -no, someone- with a mop of red hair was still laying. Panicked, I rushed, or stumbled really, over to the figure before me, shaking them as much as my hungover body would allow. I finally got a response in the form of a groan, as the figure slowly pushed herself to sit up.

"F…Flo…Flora…?" Melanie managed to slur out.

"Yes. I-I'm here." I slurred back.

We both stood up at the same time, using nearby boxes to help push us up. Melanie coughed once, then covered her nose and mouth with the collar of her shirt. With her free hand, she tried to remove her jean jacket. I helped her get it off, and tied it around her waist for her.

"Where are we?" She asked, holding the side of her head with her free hand.

"I think we're still in the mansion." Said I, only speculating. "Only a different part of it…"

"Oh- ow…" was the only response she gave.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I might've hit my head on that table." She explained, removing her hand from the side of her head. "Am I bruising?"

I glanced over, gently brushing away locks of mahogany hair to see a purple lump about the size of a 50 pence piece forming, and only nodded to confirm.

At that moment, we heard deeper groaning, coming from across the room. We both stood frozen in fear, unsure of who or what it was, until he stood, and the silhouette of a silk top hat came into view. He must have also been hungover, seeing that he seemed unsteady in his footing and was using some nearby boxes to stay standing. That didn't stop me from rushing up to the Professor and embracing him, just thankful that he was alright.

Not long after reuniting, we heard something hard banging on what we quickly realized was the door out of here. We followed the sound, Melanie and I proceeding to slam our fists on the wall, all three of us shouting for help.

"They're in here!" Someone on the other side of the wall shouted. "Hurry!"

Immediately, the door finally opened, revealing more than a few adults, and one red-headed six-year-old.

"Daddy!" Alfendi shouted, running right up to his father, who knelt down to his son's level and embraced him.

We were taken out of the attic storage room, and escorted back downstairs, where the air was much cooler and less stuffy.

"Let's all agree on this: the next time some suspicious guy offers snacks, just say no." Melanie complained, though the rest of us were quick to agree.

* * *

"So what even happened?" I asked, after the four of us shared our half of the story, thanking Moira for the cup of water she poured for me.

"That butler added a knock-out drug to the tea he gave you, and extra salt to the cookies, probably to lure you into drinking more of the tea." Maisie explained. "He didn't bother with Rocco, however. When he bolted out of the house without you, about fifteen minutes after you first went inside, we knew something was wrong."

"Alfendi was the first to run up to the doors." Moira added. "We tried to stop him, but he kept screamin' 'My dad's in trouble! I gotta save him!'"

"Well, it was true!" Alfendi remarked, puffing his cheeks.

"And you knew where to look from my POV camera, dinne you?" Forrester asked, pointing to the small lens on his shoulder.

The others confirmed, while Alfendi climbed up on the sofa to get a closer look at the camera, admiring it all the while.

"And what of that butler?" The Professor inquired.

"He's been detained along with the rest of the staff here." Colby confirmed. "Yes, besides him, there's also the head housekeeper, four maids, a chauffeur, and three groundskeepers."

"They're on their way to the station now?" Forrester questioned, and received confirmation in response, before noticing Rocco pulling against his lead. "Rocco must be picking up something upstairs."

"Which room?!" Melanie shouted after a gasp.

"I can lead you there." Forrester responded.

I didn't think any of us would want to go back to the attic so soon, but there we were in that dusty, stuffy space once more. Rocco stopped at a door, adjacent to the room we were locked in, pawing at it. Professor pushed the sliding lock so that the door could be opened. In spite of what we found near the lake, part of me hoped Zeke might have still been there; but at the same time, with how hot it was, I also hoped he wasn't. Opening the door revealed a darkened room with only one very small window, two old mattresses on the floor, and a bulky box fan blowing somewhat loudly.

"He isn't here." Melanie said sadly.

"Meaning we will have to look elsewhere." The Professor stated.

"But how'd he get out?" Alfendi inquired, as he walked into the room, feeling the window's frame with his little hands. "There's no way to open this window."

"Even if there was, there isn't an easy way to climb down." The Professor added, looking outside down at the front of the mansion.

"So he either figured out the lock…" I pondered aloud. "Or someone released him!"

"We should have the answer soon enough." Forrester remarked.

"Where else is Rocco picking up his scent?" Melanie asked him.

"Give him something to sniff, he'll lead you there."

With those words, Melanie conjured her brother's shirt from her backpack and allowed Rocco to sniff whatever scent remained from it. From there, he led us all the way back downstairs, through the kitchen, to the scullery, and the adjacent pantry. All of which were next to some basement stairs, where we found ourselves descending carefully, discovering early on how steep those steps really were.

"Geez, is there _anything_ in this house that's up to code?!" Melanie complained, her eyes focused on her footing.

"I have my doubts." Said I, refusing to let go of the handrail, though I had no idea what sort of 'code' she was referring to.

"This house does seem to be about a century old." Professor Layton stated. "It isn't surprising to see some parts that are problematic."

Alfendi, meanwhile, had taken to climbing down the stairs like a ladder, and was the first to reach the bottom.

"It looks like more storage down here!" He called out to the rest of us. "There's boxes everywhere!"

"Hoarders much?" Melanie remarked. "Ah, well! Least there's no musty stank. Seems like a lot of basements have that stank."

The Professor walked as well as he could around the room, when something caught his attention. It wasn't obvious at all right away, due to how poorly lit the storeroom was, but there was a heavy-looking door that Rocco began pawing at once he was able to get to it. Upon further inspection, the door was locked with a rather unique puzzle lock. I knew puzzles were right up the Professor's alley, and so by the light of my torch, he went straight to solving it!

After the lock clicked open, the door opened slightly, much to everyone's excitement. Professor and Forrester pulled the door the rest of the way, revealing yet another flight of stairs, that while shorter, had rather shallow steps. The hall itself was darker than the first, which made me grateful Professor had his torch with him, as well. The rest of us followed his lead, Alfendi clinging to his father's free hand.

Upon reaching the bottom, we discovered a narrow passageway, barely lit. As we cautiously walked, we were greeted by a hub of tunnels. Which one we would take next was entirely up to Rocco, who practically dragged Forrester along down a rather broad hallway, lit by candles, which both of the redheads would remember for the waxy odor they gave off.

In what felt like ages, we reached yet another door. Much like the first, it seemed rather heavy, and also…

"Another puzzle lock?!" Melanie shouted. "Ugh, we're never getting outta here!"

"Every puzzle has an answer, Melanie!" The Professor reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, discouraged.

"In any case, it appears to be a number lock this time." Alfendi stated.

Above said number lock, there was a scroll containing a curious riddle. I read it aloud, believing it contained a hint to the answer.

_The twins Gemini_

_Born into this vast world_

_In the dawn of spring_

"What does a haiku have to do with the combination?" Forrester asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I've got it!" Alfendi exclaimed after thinking on it. "Melanie, you and your brother share a birthday. When is it?"

"March twenty-ninth…" Melanie stated.

I gave my brother a boost so he could press the combination onto the number pad. But strangely, nothing happened, much Alfendi's discouragement.

"Dad, the puzzle is broken!" Alfendi whined, stamping over to his father.

"I'm sure it isn't. What exactly did you type in?" Father asked him.

"The answer, of course!" Alfendi answered. "The twenty-ninth of March."

March twenty-ninth..

The twenty-ninth of March..

The latter in digits is 2 9 0 3, but was incorrect. Meaning…

"You had the right date, just the wrong order!" Melanie exclaimed, as she typed in a new combination.

0 3 2 9

Just as she reeled her hand back, there was a rumbling at our feet, prompting everyone to hold onto each other; Officer Forrester picked up Rocco, Alfendi clung to Father's legs, but was quickly picked up by him, and Melanie grabbed my hand. The floor then began shifting and sinking. Initially, I feared an earthquake, but instead, we were sliding!

Down past where the now obviously false door was, we slid at a speed no playground slide could prepare one for. I shrieked -terrified- but Melanie squealed and laughed, evidently enjoying the ride! Behind us, I could hear Alfendi shouting for the same reasons as the both of us. An attempt to glance up showed me Rocco with his mouth agape, his tongue hanging out. Officer Forrester must have noticed me, and did the same, and I couldn't hold back a laugh!

As quickly as it had started, we saw our exit coming up. Like an unwanted bite, we were practically spat out of the slide, landing on our bottoms about five feet away with a thud. Immediately after us came Officer Forrester and Rocco, landing the same way we did after we scooted away in time. Finally Professor Layton and Alfendi were ejected, the Professor holding onto his son, as he landed on his side and rolled a few times about a foot away from the rest of us.

We all took about a minute to recover, except for Alfendi, who wanted to go back inside and slide again. It took all of us to insist against the idea before he finally agreed. A quick look at our surroundings made us realize we were still in Esterhollow, having exited out of the cave we saw earlier! This must have been why Rocco was picking up Zeke's scent there; he must have gone down that way, too.

"There you all are!" Maisie called out to us, an officer accompanying her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"That tunnel is the end of a slide, and we got to ride down it!" Alfendi explained. "It was so fun!"

"I'm sure it was." Said Maisie. "Come on, let's regroup. You can share your findings with the others."

* * *

After sharing what we found, we were met with several comments and questions from the other officers. Soon, it was suggested by Colby that Forrester would have to show them the underground labyrinth hidden beneath the estate. After parting ways with the good officer and his canine companion, it was just the six of us left. We decided to pick up where we left off on investigating the mansion, starting with the reception room.

"Hey, Miss Maisie." Alfendi tugged at her pant leg to get her attention. "I saw this picture before, and I was wondering if you knew who the people in it are?"

Maisie stared at the photograph above the small fireplace in the corner before answering. Glancing at it myself, it was an older photo probably taken about twenty years ago, maybe longer. In the image itself, there was a family of five; a husband, a wife, a son, and two daughters. The man and his son looked quite a bit alike, right down to their green eyes. The daughters on the other hand seemed to either closely resemble their mother, in the case of the elder, or or were a mix of both parents' traits, such being the case in the latter.

"I think this is supposed to be of the Briarwood family." She finally said, pointing to one figure at a time. "Yes, that's the patriarch, Albert, his wife Barbara, and their three children. Though those three must all be my age by now."

"What are their names? Do you know?" Al questioned her.

"The boy is Morgan, and the girls are Nicole and Deborah." Maisie answered, pointing to each of them, the younger girl being identified as 'Deborah'. "They all used to live here until about six years ago. Where they went or what happened to them, well, no one really knows."

"I see…" Alfendi muttered, thinking about everything he heard so far.

"Do you think it has to do with why the townspeople left?" Moira asked.

"Possibly." Maisie responded. "After all, they owned this entire village. For them to just up and leave without even selling it must have put Esterhollow in financial ruin."

"So the residents would have had no choice but to leave…" Said I, in realization, thinking about how hard uprooting must have been for all of those people.

Our investigation soon led us to other rooms. The main floor alone had many rooms to explore, from the billiards room, to the ballroom, to the extra large kitchen, where I could faintly hear Forrester and the other officers downstairs. It wasn't until now that we discovered a lift going through the middle of the backstairs. Curious to see where it went, the Professor, Alfendi, and I got on while Maisie, Moira, and Melanie would take the stairs to meet us on the first floor.

The lift actually worked rather well, though one of its parts could have used a healthy dose of oil! The first floor was mostly bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, which coming from sharing a bathroom with my adoptive father and my little brother, I had to admit I was more than a little jealous! They also each had at least one closet that could have easily doubled as extra rooms!

Professor and I soon found a library room, shelves filled with books from the floor to the ceiling along the rear wall. On the left was a sitting area consisting of a sofa, two large armchairs, and two side tables surrounding a fireplace that no longer seemed to serve its original purpose and was now just part of the decoration. Closer to us on the right of the room was a broad heavy desk, with a variety of objects sitting on top of it, including a leather-bound notebook with a lock. Curiosity getting the better of me, I searched through the many drawers, and soon found the key.

Normally, it wouldn't be polite to rummage through someone else's belongings, but an exception was made here, since we were searching for a kidnapper. A vital clue could come from anywhere, after all. Once the diary was opened, we turned to a random page, never anticipating to find what we did.

_Now that she's out of the picture, I have finally taken command of what should have been mine from the start! I have her lavish house, her well paying career, her hard-working husband, and her two gorgeous children who practically worship me._

_With me as their mother, those twins will become successful in their own right._

We looked at each other, pondering the same thing. I turned to another page, which had to have been more disturbing than the first.

_The boy still won't speak a single word. And the brat refuses to look me in the eyes. They are both probably still attached to that woman. And their bum of a father won't help me at all, he just says to me 'they'll warm up to you soon'. I'll have to look into getting them a therapist. Maybe then I can set them straight._

Despite my instincts telling me not to, I turned to another page.

_I finally have my golden boy back! He'll be safe and sound from the outside world here with his Mama, where people will take care of him even when I'm not here. But upon our reunion -which should have joyous- he attacked me! I knew he's spent too much time with his mean old father and demon child of a sister, but perhaps a good long time-out will make him a good boy again._

_After all, he'll never be able to live on his own. He can't even communicate. And no institution will treat him right if this is how he acts to someone who loves him. I brought him into this world, after all._

I closed the diary then and there, unable to take in anymore.

Believing it could be vital evidence, the Professor tucked the notebook into the inner pocket of his jacket, along with a photograph sitting on the desk next to the diary, of a brown-haired green-eyed woman holding a boy who looked a lot like Zeke.

We moved on to other rooms, but didn't find anything useful, nor would anything else be discovered until later. The next stop was the second floor, where the maids and head housekeeper evidently resided. A common room connected the bedrooms, which were rather small and modest compared to the suites downstairs.

"Don't tell me there are bedrooms in the attic, too!" Alfendi whined, noting how warm it was.

"There are likely a few more bedrooms downstairs." The Professor remarked.

"There actually are a couple of outbuildings." Maisie clarified. "The groundskeepers were living in one of them."

Professor, Alfendi and myself entered a bedroom belonging to one of the maids, which was about the size of a closet in one of the family bedrooms. In it was a twin size bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, with enough garments to make about ten outfits.

"Whoa…What's this? Dad, what is this?"Alfendi asked, pointing to something in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. I'm not sure what he saw, but whatever it was, it prompted Father to give a shocked expression, as he quickly shut the drawer and insisted to Al that he didn't need to know, quickly adding something about when he's older.

In spite of his being perplexed, Alfendi shrugged it off, and then -almost as if instantly forgetting the incident- opened the top drawer, discovering something else. It was a simple hardcover notebook, probably another diary. Seeing that the maid herself was most likely being questioned at the Mallowcrest police station by then, we decided it was alright to read a few pages.

_It's all come back to me now. I know who I was before I became a housemaid! She doesn't yet know, of course, so for now I'm biding my time, collecting as much as I can so I can reunite with my family across the pond!_

_It's been so long. I wonder if they'll still recognize me?_

"'If they'll still recognize me?'" Alfendi read aloud. "What does that mean? Who is 'they'?"

I shrugged, turning a few pages.

_I still can't believe just how big he's gotten! I can't even describe how tempting it is to just scoop him up in my arms and embrace him. But that horrible woman, she's locking him up in the attic; honestly, it serves her right, taking him away from his loving father and sweet dear sister. I've been put in charge of bringing him his meals._

_I'll have to pause on writing for now._

"This is getting confusing." Alfendi remarked.

"Indeed." The Professor said.

I turned one more page, and what was said was rather curious.

_What I'm going to do is what some here may call 'bold of me', but it is what I must do. I'm packing a bag, busting Ezekial out of the attic, and I'm going to take him home. Naturally, I'm going with him._

_And because I'm picking up my old life where I left off, I will no longer need this journal, as it is a part of a life I was never a part of. Farewell, Bramble Hall. Farewell, Esterhollow._

I closed the journal, since the remaining pages after that were all blank. A brief glance out the window made it clear we only had about an hour of daylight left, prompting Maisie to suggest heading back to the inn for the night. Melanie, on the other hand, had other ideas. She ran off ahead of us, stating we could go back if we wanted, but she was going to find that werewolf -on the hunch it knew where her brother was- no matter what.

"This time, I'll be ready…" was the last thing she said before descending to the ground floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter eight! Now it may take about a week or two for chapter nine to come along, but I would still look forward to it.
> 
> That said, will Melanie find the werewolf? And what of her brother? Find out next time! Until then, honest reviews, please! c:


	10. Chapter Nine: Lost...And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Chapter nine is here, and it's a big one since a lot happens here!
> 
> That said, enjoy! c:

-Chapter Nine: Lost…And Found-

We followed Melanie as she ran for the woods at he outskirts of the village. She was at least ten feet ahead of us the entire way, since she was able to get a head start. We all came across a stream dividing the forest, the only connection being an old, dilapidated bridge. So decrepit, it was, it fell apart just as Melanie was almost across, barely managing to leap the rest of the way. Once she regained her footing, she looked back at us, and exclaimed:

"If you can find a way to catch up, go right ahead!"

And she continued running, while the rest of us were dumbstruck, forced to think of another way across.

"Is there another bridge we can cross?" I asked Maisie and Moira.

"Aye, but on foot, it'll take us at least an hour t'get there." Moira answered.

"And time is of the essence." Maisie added.

Alfendi crouched down on the riverbank, staring at the swimming fish. He then dipped a finger in the water and quickly drew it back with a 'brrr!'.

"The water is cold, but we could swim across." He said.

"No one is swimming in that river!" Maisie snapped. "Do you see the fish in the water?"

"Yes." Al nodded.

"Those are pikes." She said. "And they don't care if you're a little boy. You get in, and they'll gobble you right up!"

Alfendi immediately stepped back from the riverbank.

"So if we can't go around it, and we can't go through it, how are we supposed to get across the river to reach Melanie?"

My question seemed to spark something in the Professor, because he then began pondering a solution. There were things to take into consideration; for instance, the river's current, which wasn't terribly fast, but certainly wasn't slow, either. Trees that were sturdy enough to climb. And an abandoned house nearby, with more than a few useful items, including rope, a crate, and a small wheel, all intact for whatever it was he had in mind. Initially, I had thought maybe a flying machine, but given the fact we were in a wooded thicket of sorts, take off and landing would have been an even greater challenge than putting the machine together!

He requested Maisie's assistance in leading the rope from a branch of a tree on the side the river where we were currently, to one directly across from it. Her experience in mountain climbing paid off well in that moment, as she was able to get from one side, to the other, and back again. She was asked by him not to tie it off right away, as they had a few more pieces to go before they could make the attempt to cross.

I assisted the two adults in constructing the remaining portion. Once the wheel and two side holes in the crate had been threaded with a smaller rope, I knew just what he had in mind. Now the tricky part was getting the crate -our lift- onto the conveyor rope, though it wasn't impossible. Maisie wedged her feet between tree limbs, while Professor and I had the assistance of a step-ladder found just outside the abandoned house.

Once it was all secure, everyone got in, and we soon made our way across. Maisie and the Professor led the lift across by pulling along with their hands. Al and I looked down to see just how many pikes really truly were in the water, and realized that Maisie was correct in her notion about swimming across. Moira meanwhile, was barely tall enough to grab the ropes to assist her mother, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach anyway. At least until her mother told her they both had it under control.

In only a few short minutes -and plenty of sunlight still left- we made it to the opposite bank! Maisie climbed down first, helping each of us children down one by one, and the Professor landed back to earth last.

We continued running in the direction where we last saw Melanie. Eventually, the redheaded girl could be seen in the distance. We were able to catch up to her easily now, since she was standing in place. As she turned to face us, a torch pointed at her showed her green eyes irritated, and a scowl painted on her face. Her being alone made it clear she couldn't find her twin.

"Come along then. We must meet back up with the others." The Professor spoke, completely stoic, as his hat's brim concealed his eyes.

By the time we had regrouped with everyone else, our only source of light came from our torches. The other half of our group -led by Inspector Chelmey and escorted by Roy and Tamsin- were already there waiting for us.

"Where have you lot been?!" The Inspector bellowed, once he recognized us approaching.

"To make a long story short, we had to take a small detour." Maisie explained.

"I _did_ say you could go back if you wanted." Melanie growled under her breath. While it didn't sound like her, it wasn't at all similar to her other voice, either.

At the time, I put it off to her being drained from the day's events, while I listened to the adults planning out their next move. It was agreed we should return to Mallowcrest for the night, but still fill each other in on our group's findings. By the time we shared our half in full, we had found ourselves at The Horse and Barmaid once again.

"Knowing this is all coming from you, Layton, I'm not the least bit surprised." Chelmey remarked, after a swig of his drink. "Although, why would that Stewart fellow just leave you in that attic, when he could've finished you off?"

"If you went up there, you'd know he was trying to do just that!" Melanie commented, not even looking up from her plate.

"Ah." Was all the Inspector said.

"Shall I give them our report now, Inspector?" Barton asked his superior, before receiving a nod in approval. "Right then, here's what happened."

* * *

I had gone with Inspector Chelmey's group, naturally, where we were escorted to a dairy farm by the Mallowcrest officer who discovered it -Sergeant Brent- via his search dog, Buster. I admit I kept speculating we might have found the boy there, or at least a clue to his whereabouts.

The farm itself is typical for the area, occupied primarily by cows, sheep, and chickens; in fact, a hen decided to peck at my hand! The homestead itself is a cottage like one of many you might have already seen on your way here. Brent knocked on the front door, then waited with the rest of us for about a minute until the door was answered by a housemaid.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Afternoon." Brent started off. "We are with the Mallowcrest Police. We're investigating the disappearance of an eleven year old boy. Would you happen to know anything?" He asked her, presenting an image of the boy.

"I'm afraid I can't say for sure." She stated. "The young master may know something though. Please come in while I go fetch him."

We did just that; entering the house, we were escorted to the parlor, where antique seating was ample, though not the most prominent. That title belonged to the family portrait hanging on the wall above the fireplace. The boy in that picture -I speculated- was the young master in question, though when the same maid returned a few minutes later, a man in about his 30s followed behind her.

He appeared to be an older version of the boy in the portrait, though now he was a tall, lean fellow, dressed very similarly to how drivers did at the turn of the century, right down to his wool scarf and leather-bound goggles. Discarding his coat and accessories revealed his shirt and waistcoat underneath, along with his mop of dark brown hair that all but concealed his green eyes.

"Uh, 'ello." He greeted us, extending an arm to Brent. "Rod Kinnaird. I was told you wanted to speak with me? Also, apologies for my appearance, I just got 'ome."

"Oh, not a problem. Sergeant Cyrus Brent." Brent said to him, shaking his hand. We then proceeded to share with the man of the house the summary of our investigation. Once he had heard everything, Rod leaned on the threshold, arms crossed, and looking away, something obviously on his mind.

"The boy's name was Zeke, you said?" He asked. "Red hair and green eyes, by any chance?"

"I have a photo, if you'd like to see." I told him, presenting it to him.

His eyes briefly went wide, and he gasped a little. He must have recognized the boy somehow, at least seeing him before. I gave a once-over to Ms. Tamsin, who seemed uncertain for some reason, before I was given back the photo.

"I'm afraid I can't say if the boy 'imself was 'ere, but I can show you somethin' else." Rod said to us. "You coppers know about the 'Feral Thief' as it's been dubbed now?"

As he asked this, we were escorted to the grounds of the farm, to the outbuildings which each served a different purpose. Evidently, that alleged werewolf had been there, and stole food from the store rooms, mere hours before they were to be shipped out to the markets of nearby towns. Rod and his staff knew of this as a count was done both the night before and first thing the following morning. The werewolf was believed to be the culprit based on the muddied footprints that had been discovered in each room, and between buildings, identical to the ones found on the mountain. A quick dusting on the shelves revealed fingerprints and footprints, as if someone had been climbing them.

* * *

"I still have a nagging feeling we're missing a crucial detail about the boy." Barton added as he concluded his report. "But I can't figure out for the life of me what it is."

"Shortly after collecting the evidence we needed, was when the report about what happened with your half of the group was given to us." Chelmey added, informing the Professor and myself. "Which is why we're not heading for Cricket Bridge until tomorrow."

Melanie didn't say anything, but she refused to look at anyone the rest of the night. Basil the mouse never once left her side, even after the sun rose the next morning. It was strangely easy to get up, despite none of us sleeping very well. I had to convince Melanie to join us downstairs, even with her stating she wasn't hungry. I could only put it off to her being drained from all of the events the previous day. As we prepared to head out to investigate the third village, there was a collective hope that the three of us wouldn't walk away empty handed.

We met up with Chelmey, Barton, and the others about two kilometres from the dairy farm. On the way to Cricket Bridge, the adults debated on a starting point, along with how far to take their search. Even now, I distinctly recall Chelmey making the sarcastic remark of expanding the search radius as far north as Carlisle. But at the time, I was tempted to second the notion.

Compared to Esterhollow, which was only a shell of what it once was, Cricket Bridge was somewhat lively; the main street had a few shops among other establishments, along with a few lorries coming and going, and horse drawn carriages that their owners were loading crates and cardboard boxes filled with their wares onto, before driving off presumably to neighboring towns. The cobblestone road led to a large roundabout, the right side leading to the town's market, while the left led to town hall. It was far from the first time I had seen a village that was entirely self-sufficient, yet I was still impressed.

"So you probably didn't know this, but Mallowcrest and Cricket Bridge have a sort-of trading agreement." Maisie explained to us. "This town provides ours with the goods we need, and the farmers and factory workers profit off of what we buy from them. With the lack of tourism, those are the only ways anyone can continue living here."

"I see…" I muttered, glancing over at a pub, where two older gentlemen sat outside, staring at us. I had the feeling it was due to what Maisie had said, that not many people from outside the village came here, much less a group of outsiders and half of the police station!

Melanie, meanwhile, seemed to have her mind on something. Her eyes darted about, and on occasion she spoke under her breath, while her fingers drummed against her thigh. She then crouched down, laying her left hand on a cobblestone.

"What are you doing?" Alfendi asked her, also having taken notice to her rather curious behavior.

"It…just feels like I've been here before." Was her only whispered response. "I just can't place when exactly…"

She then stood, and rubbed the left side of her head, perhaps unsure of what to think. Letting out a sigh, she tried to focus on something else to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. I questioned whether this was best for Melanie; investigating her missing brother, despite the emotional toll it was taking on her, that is. Since we arrived three days ago, her dark circles grew more prominent, and clung to Basil with at least her right arm. She also started to space out on occasion, which is how she and Al briefly fell behind the rest of us.

"Wait for us!" Alfendi shouted, which prompted everyone else to stop. He turned to Melanie long enough to take her free hand. "Come on. They're gonna leave without us."

"Okay." She blankly answered, walking with him until they had caught up with us.

We decided to continue our search to the north of the village where nobody else reported they were searching. The most that was there of interest along the way was a large abandoned building with a nearby playground.

"That's the old primary school." Maisie told us as we walked past. "It closed since the town is no longer able to afford it."

"So kids here don't go to school?" Alfendi asked, concerned.

"They do, actually, in Mallowcrest." Maisie added in clarification, giving a small smile when she received an 'oh' from Al in response.

"It seems Mallowcrest has done a lot for Cricket Bridge." The Professor remarked.

"Well, one can't survive without the other." Maisie stated, a hint of somber tone in her voice.

"How do you mean?" Professor asked her.

"I mean it isn't all one-sided, the trading." She explained. "See, about six years ago now, the Kinnaird family, the owners of this town and a well-established brand of wool clothing, were met with a terrible tragedy. I don't like to think about it, but to make a long story short, the Kinnaird company nearly shutdown, and almost brought the entire town into bankruptcy."

"A loss of an member of their family, by any chance?" The Professor inquired.

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"I didn't. I simply had the misfortune of witnessing a similar occurrence many years ago…" he answered, brim over his eyes.

Maisie mouthed an 'oh' as she gave a sympathetic look, briefly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps knowing we couldn't afford to lose our main sources of food and clothing, their daughter-in-law took over the family business." She added. "The reconstruction since then has been slow and steady."

"Importing from elsewhere would've been too expensive." Moira spoke up. "In fact, even the Hutchinsons would've had t'move away, were that to actually happen."

"A silver lining, if you ask me." Alfendi remarked.

"Alright, everybody stay close." Maisie instructed the rest of us. "Usually it's quiet, but shady dealings do occur here on occasion."

We continued down the street, walking past buildings, and soon houses, that were in such disarray, I almost thought we were back in Esterhollow. The few people we did see stared at us while whispering amongst themselves, while one took to drinking something from a paper bag. There were also two sleazy men, loudly making obscene comments towards myself and Maisie. We did our best to ignore them, more concerned with the fact we were now in the part of the village that never fully recovered from the near economic collapse.

It was now my turn to hold Alfendi at my left hip, at Father's insistence. Perhaps even he anticipated having to tell us children to run while he and Maisie confronted a potential attacker. I still recall Moira mentioning how not even her grandmother would go anywhere near that part of the town. And even now, I can't fault Tamsin in the slightest.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter about thirty feet away, prompting Maisie to stop in her tracks. She reached for the side of her trousers, conjuring a pocket knife, with the full anticipation of having to use it in self defense. The Professor had us step back a few feet, and we watched, anxious as to what would happen next. Both adults stood at the ready, bracing themselves further as a figure appeared from a derelict house along with a jumpy -and familiar- german shepherd. Realizing the person was wearing a police uniform, both adults relaxed, with Maisie folding her knife and putting it back in its holster.

"Ah." The Professor instantly recognized the pair, gladly approaching them. "So we meet again, Officer Forrester!"

Rocco gave a friendly bark as he came up to us.

"And Rocco." Professor added in acknowledgment.

"Good to see you all again." Forrester greeted. "You won't believe it, but Rocco led me to that house we were in just now!"

"Was he sniffing for my brother again?" Melanie asked, hands turned to fists, determined yet anxious.

"Actually, no." Forrester told her, shaking his head. "I'm not sure what scent he picked up on, if I may be totally honest."

"Maybe it was from a squirrel." Alfendi suggested. "I've seen lots of them since we first arrived. Or maybe it's a cat, or even another dog."

"All. Valid possibilities." Forrester remarked, trying to keep from stumbling as a result of Rocco's lead tugging. "Easy, boy! Just what is it you smell, eh?"

"It must be nearby if he's this excited." Moira said.

Since our meeting up with the officer, Alfendi had been trying to squirm his way out of my arms. I soon relented, after making him promise not to stray from our group, and he soon took to exploring about three feet away, where Moira kept a close eye on him. But while the rest of us were talking, he suddenly screamed.

"Daddy!" He shrieked, sprinting towards his father. "Daddy, it's the werewolf! It's gonna eat me!"

Moira also shouted in surprise, promptly hiding behind her mother. As Father picked up Alfendi, we all looked up to see he wasn't simply making noise. Approaching us was one of the largest animals I had ever seen.

On all fours, it was almost as tall as me. With how thick it was, I couldn't tell if it was from muscle, fat, or fur, which was a rich shade of brown. Its pointed ears and prominent muzzle made me think it was a dog. But with its large paws, I wasn't entirely sure. The last thing I noticed were the tags attached to an obviously elusive collar.

"Coco?!" Melanie suddenly blurted, strutting up to the alleged werewolf, which seemed to recognize her instantly, sniffing and then licking her face. This gave Melanie opportunity to check the tags around the dog's neck, which indeed read 'Coco', along with the Hopkins' address and phone number on the first tag, while a second tag read 'service animal' in big bold letters.

"Forrester, meanwhile, had gotten his hand radio out, speaking into it to inform the other officers that a service dog had found us. It was here I recalled that -yes- it was mentioned Zeke Hopkins did have a service dog called Coco. But then I realized something, as did the others.

"But if Coco's here…" I pondered aloud. "…Then where is your brother?"

"Then where's the boy?!" Inspector Chelmey could be heard from the radio's speaker. "Is he anywhere in sight?"

Forrester gave a quick once-over before answering.

"Negative."

A heavy feeling overcame all of us, especially Melanie, who's eyes widened in fear.

"Where is Zeke?" She very slowly asked Coco, who proceeded to run in the direction she evidently came, opposite of the dilapidated houses.

"Follow that dog!" Melanie exclaimed, and immediately sprinted off, forcing us to follow, while Forrester kept calling for a patrol car.

We all got in as they drove up to us, Melanie only reluctantly so. The officers driving were careful to stay behind Coco the entire way, as instructed. Even now, I'm not sure how far we really drove, but it felt like up to ten miles! After what seemed like eternity, the large dog stopped at the foot of an incline. Once we all got out, she began her ascent, Melanie tailing her, followed by the Professor, Chelmey, Barton, and myself.

At the top of a hill, there was a shallow cave, where about ten feet in, I witnessed a shocking scene: lying on the gravel and dirt floor was a boy, convulsing as if he were possessed! All he wore was a hooded wool cloak, his exposed hands and legs a pale blue with pink spots.

Melanie, horrified, ran up to the boy, kneeling on both knees to get a better look at him. Trying her hardest to remain calm, she took off her jean jacket, folding it before placing it next to the other child's head. She then made his body turn so that he was on his right side instead of on his back. All the while she was trying to assure him that he would be okay, despite the heavy hitched breaths she was taking.

"Call an ambulance!" She screamed, utterly terrified.

Barton gave a quick salute, before exiting the cave long enough to radio the others, and call for emergency services.

"Oh, Zeke. If only I found you sooner…" Melanie spoke in spite of her voice cracking, tears filling her eyes then pouring down her face.

"He's going to be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that!" She snapped.

I was stunned by her sudden shouting at me, but couldn't fault her for it. The Professor, meanwhile, had taken notice that Zeke was now shivering instead of convulsing, and removed his jacket, carefully putting it on around the boy. He put a hand to Zeke's cheek, after seeing how flushed his face was.

"What is it? Does he have a fever?" Chelmey asked, and was given a quick nod and 'yes' as confirmation. "Right then, let's get him to the squad car."

* * *

Everything that followed happened in a sequence of flashes, and the next thing any of us knew, our small group were all in the waiting room of a hospital in nearby Keswick. Melanie had rode along in the ambulance with her brother, and was now with him beyond the doors leading to the various treatment rooms. Maisie sat with her daughter, and Alfendi and I were seated with them. The others, however, must have been too anxious to sit; Forrester looked out into the hall briefly, before turning to pet Rocco on the head, while Chelmey was on the phone, speaking with more than a few individuals back to back, which was the second reason why nobody else dared to speak. The first reason being out of concern, since we were still unsure of the severity of Zeke's symptoms, and when we would finally have the chance to speak with him, if he would be able to communicate at all.

"Inspector Chelmey?" A nurse called out as she entered the waiting room. Right on cue, as he finished with all his phone calls.

"Yes?" He spoke up as he stood. "How is he?"

We all strained our ears to listen.

"Well, you and your crew found him just in time. He had some signs of hypothermia, along with a high-grade fever. We've got him in a room now, but I strongly advise caution when you go in." She explained.

"Why do you say that?" The Inspector asked her.

"Well, truth be told, he was rather… _difficult_ while he was receiving treatment." The nurse stated, scowling slightly at the word 'difficult'. "Either way, you can see him now."

And she escorted us down a busy corridor, stopping at and opening a door, which revealed a room that was the definition of medium sized. The first thing to greet us upon entering was Coco, standing guard over her young master. Next were the twins, who both fit comfortably on the bed; Melanie sat on top of the covers, her left hand holding Zeke's, with Basil resting under her arm, while her right hand held the remote control, setting it down when we came in. Zeke, meanwhile, was under the covers from the waist down, strapped to both an IV and an oximeter, and was now dressed in hospital provided bedclothes. He tensed whenever we entered the room, obviously not knowing any of is that well, prompting his twin to squeeze his hand.

"It's okay, Zeke. They're friends." Melanie reassured him. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her brother's been found! Hooray! But this isn't the end of the story, far from it!
> 
> The next chapter will be up next week, so until then...Honest reviews, please! c:


	11. Chapter Ten: The Runaway Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's chapter TEN, everyone!
> 
> Hopefully no one will mind if I take a month off before the next chapter comes along. More about that in the end notes.
> 
> For now, though: Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Ten: The Runaway Pair-

I couldn't blame Zeke for being nervous -if not, scared- around people he had barely recognized. His green eyes went from tired to alert and uncertain as soon as we came in to the hospital room. Coco the dog must have sensed his fear, as she kept a close eye on all of us. His twin was also right at his side, the closest one to keep him calm. His eyes still held uncertainty, however, even as Melanie introduced us.

"It's okay, Zeke. This is Dad's university professor." She started off, in regards to the Professor. "You remember him from Open House, right?"

The male twin only nodded his head up and down.

"He's the one Granddad asked to help find you." She added, then continued, gesturing to my brother and I. "And these are his kids, Flora and Alfred."

"Alfendi!" My brother corrected.

Zeke actually laughed a little at that, then waved his fingers and hands, making some remark that Melanie concurred with. I hadn't seen sign language in action before this encounter, and while it was Melanie who translated at the time, I think I can confidently retell everything he 'said'.

"Flora. Alfendi. Okay." He signed, apparently spelling out our names. "You were there then, too, weren't you? At open house during the lecture?"

"Oh, yes!" I answered. "And we've also been assisting the Professor in searching for you."

"But he's not a detective…?" Zeke signed, giving a look of skepticism.

"Doesn't mean he can't solve mysteries!" Al rebutted.

"Fair point." The male twin remarked with his hands, followed by a shrug. "Thank you, Professor…What is your name?"

"Hershel Layton." The Professor answered, with a small smile and a tip of his hat.

"Hershel Layton. Okay." Zeke spelled out. "Now who are they?" He added, pointing to the policemen.

"They are Inspector Chelmey and Sergeant Barton of the London Met." Professor explained to him. "And Officer Forrester of the Mallowcrest Police."

As he explained, Zeke bit his lip.

"Glad to see you're alright, young man!" Barton spoke, saluting him.

"Thank you." Zeke signed in spite of his nervous demeanor. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, once the hospital decides to discharge you, you'll be taken home to your old man." Chelmey explained to the red-haired boy.

"That's it?" Zeke asked him.

"Wait, what do you mean 'that's it'?" Melanie asked her brother.

Zeke looked away, apparently hiding something. He gulped, though none of us were sure why. It did, however, prompt Coco to come up to his side of the bed, and place her head in his lap. Evidently, petting her helped him calm down.

"Because…" he started to sign, then stopped. "Well…You will need my testimony if you arrest my kidnapper, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Chelmey answered, though he seemed rather perplexed, as were the rest of us.

"Then let me explain from the beginning." Zeke added, waving his fingers.

* * *

This whole mess started after those three guys kidnapped me and Coco from the playground. They drove off after locking us in their van. One of them stabbed me with a needle, and as they drove, I grew more lightheaded; I'm still not sure if this really happened, but I heard a thunk on the back of the van. I had to use all my remaining strength to get a good look, but when I did I was surprised to see my Dad. The glass on the door was thick, but I could still hear him say "it's okay, daddy's got you".

But when he said that, though, the van kept swerving left and right until dad was flung off. He tried to hop back on, but the van then started driving back and forth until I heard them hit something. I screamed when they did, and tried to escape despite my body getting weaker from the drugs. Eventually, I blacked out completely.

When I woke up again, I looked up at the window, knowing right away I couldn't be anywhere near London. Once I was able to stand, I got a better view of the outside world, the ramshackle buildings and run down roads proving what I already knew.

The next thing I knew, I was leaning on the doors, because the van was driving up an incline. For a moment, I thought I could escape just by opening the van door! But just as I was about to, not only did we reach the top of the incline, and come to a full stop, but I heard two of those guys talking. I wasn't sure what they were saying, but it scared me enough to shrink away from an immediate escape. Just as Coco was waking up, the doors opened, revealing one of the men.

He was wearing a tan jumpsuit, and his hair was cut so short, I couldn't tell what color it was supposed to be. He seemed shocked to see me standing. Either that, or because Coco growled and barked before pouncing on him.

"AGH! Thew dumbarses!" He shouted at the other two men. He had a northern accent. "Thew were supposed to _tie_ the boy and the mutt!"

"I told you tho, Deacon!" The second snapped at the third. I think he had a Spanish accent, oddly enough. He had brown hair and wore a button down shirt and jeans.

"Oi! No names, Custodio!" Exclaimed the third, evidently named Deacon. I'm not sure what accent he had; it was either Irish or Scottish. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled back and wide brim hat. "Wot if t'kid were to escape?"

"He ain't smart enough for that, thew twits!" The first one -who I presume is the leader- proclaimed.

I looked on at him in disgust, deeply offended at being called incompetent to my face.

I was then pulled out of the van and dragged by Deacon and Custodio to this huge house over looking the smaller ramshackle ones. Their leader entered the house before us, where a super old butler stood at the door.

"Welcome back, Ward." The butler greeted. He had a stereotypical 'British' accent. "I see you were successful in your search."

"Evening, Stewart." Ward greeted back. "We got the boy. So, where's the madame? I'd like to present him to her."

"Right this way." Stewart said to him.

We were escorted upstairs, which I dreaded, because I'm a bit awkward with climbing stairs. Naturally, I got yelled at on the way up, not that I wouldn't have dragged my feet anyway if given the opportunity. I never wanted to have to see _her_ again.

"Madame. Your golden boy has arrived." Stewart announced to the woman who was sitting in a library room, her face in a book until we entered.

She stood at his announcement, with her dark brown hair halfway down her back. Her green eyes stared down at me with pity and fein joy. I refuse to stare back; my only view were the hard floors and my shoes.

"My precious little baby boy!" She exclaimed, cooing at me. She put her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "You're finally home!"

I growled in my throat, scowling.

"Oh, come now. Give mummy a kiss!" She baby-talked me.

To be honest, given the choice to kiss her or have more of the gross food this hospital serves. I'd rather ask for seconds. In an instant, I chomped on her thumb, the only one I could as it wasn't under my chin like the other fingers.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Now why did you bite me? You used to be so sweet. I guess spending all this time with your mean old daddy and your demon of a sister changed you, didn't it?" She asked, bending down to my level.

If only my hands weren't still restrained by the groundskeepers at that point, I would have told her who the real demon was. My next best choice was to just spit in her face.

She scowled in exaggeration.

"You naughty, naughty boy!" She snapped at me. "I was going to give you a very nice room of your own here, but now I see you will have to earn it! Stewart."

"Yes, Madame." The butler spoke.

"Send the boy upstairs into the tower room in the attic." She instructed.

"Are you thure, Miss?" Custodio asked her.

"Doesn't it get hot as all hell up there this time of year?" Deacon questioned, clearly and oddly concerned.

"Are either of you named Stewart?" She rhetorically asked them.

"Madame, their concerns are not without reason." Stewart reasoned. "But since it has come up, I shall fetch a box fan from the supply room, so he isn't at the risk of overheat."

"Fair enough." She sighed. "Just make sure to lock the door so he can't escape."

So after what few items were placed into that confinement, I was shoved in. The door was then locked, or at least I figured since I heard a _click._ With there being two mattresses on the floor, I thought Coco would be locked up in that room, too. But she wasn't. I didn't know where she was for that whole night, or the next morning.

Without anyone else there, I couldn't even think straight. I didn't know why this had to happen, or what I did to deserve it. I kept thinking about my dad and my twin. They aren't bad people, and I was sure they would come and get me, if I didn't run away first.

I don't remember much after that, until the next afternoon, when the maid bringing my meals came to deliver lunch. She stepped into the room, placing the tray in front of me.

Even though she wore a bandanna on he head, I could tell her hair was a violet-black.

"There you are, lad." She said. Her voice had a very obvious Scottish accent, but for some reason she still sounded…Familiar. "I snuck you a few extra scoops of rice. I thought the toast you were given at breakfast weren't enough."

I nodded my thanks, and ate the rice. It had butter and veggies mixed in, which I didn't expect because not even the woman knew that was the way I liked it. After a few bites, it occurred to me that she hadn't left right away. I wondered why, but it wasn't like I could ask. Even if I had set my spoon down, I had my doubts she could understand me anyway.

After I was finished, she took up the spoon, bowl, and tray. I had expected her to leave right away, but instead she stuck around just long enough to say one more thing to me.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Ezekial." She added, her voice softer, and I could have sworn less Scottish sounding.

I blinked, surprised. Nobody has called me that in years! Not since…No. It's impossible.

Anyway, later that night, I tried to sleep, but couldn't. Sure, I only need six hours of sleep at a time, but even then, I just couldn't. But even then, I didn't expect the 'cell' door to open. I stood up, frozen in place, while the hallway light shined brightly, a silhouette barely visible through my squinting eyes. It wasn't until she spoke that I knew who it was.

"Here you go, Ezekial." She spoke just above a whisper, while handing me what I quickly realized was my backpack filled with some snacks, a bottle of water, a can of what I would later find out was dog food for Coco, a cloak of some sort, and extra money in my wallet that wasn't previously there.

She escorted me the stairs, where -to my surprise- she picked me up by my hips and carried me down until we got to an elevator. It worked, but it was really squeaky. When it stopped, we were in a huge kitchen, where Coco was being kept in a cage. The maid let her out, allowing us a brief reunion before having us follow her, further downstairs. Once again, she picked me up with one arm, and held the handrail with the other. She continued holding me until we reached a door with a keypad on it, where she entered a combination.

"Try to keep quiet now." She said, as the ground rumbled.

The next thing I knew, all three of us were sliding down until he exited out a cave! Looking around, I realized we were out of that hell house. It was also here I began looking up at her, wanting to ask where she was taking me. But again, I doubted she would have understood what I was trying to 'say'.

"We're going to Ambleside." She explained, finally. "From there, we'll take a bus to Carlisle. Once we're there, we'll board a one-way flight to Brooklyn."

_Brooklyn?!_ I said to myself. At the time, I knew the only family I had in Brooklyn were my grandparents. I opened my backpack to find my visa to show I was living in London with Dad.

"What's this?" She asked, crouching down to get a better look. "'Student visa'?" She gasped lightly at something, then looked at me. "Your father is here in England as a student?"

I nodded, and showed her something else; my apartment key, that I attached a keychain to. It was one I got at the university during open house.

"Gressenheller? Gerard is attending Gressenheller University? In London?" She asked, happy for some reason.

I was more puzzled at how she knew my dad's name. But just as we were about to keep walking…

"Bonnie!" That woman screamed loud enough for us to hear. "Where the devil are you?!"

Bonnie gasped, terrified.

"Change of plans." She hastily said to me, putting the tickets in my backpack's side pocket. "You hurry off to Ambleside, and show these to the ticket person at the bus station. I'm certain they'll let you on. Once you get to Carlisle, trade the Brooklyn tickets for one to London."

I gazed at her, unsure of which way to go.

"Ambleside is just east of here." She added, pointing to the road ahead of us with her left hand. Before she left, she did something unexpected: she hugged me. It lasted for a few seconds, before she pulled us apart. Bonnie gave me one last look before standing.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again." Was the last thing she said to me before she rushed back to the mansion of horror.

Once she was out of sight, Coco and I ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, despite the directions I was given, I got confused on which way was 'east', and it didn't help I was doing this on a moonless night, either. I just knew I had to get away. By the time the sun did come up, I was without a doubt far from Ambleside. I ended up in a southern village by the ocean, where we got through with no trouble. Until I walked past a newsstand that had just been stocked, and noticed a certain headline.

'Eleven-Year-Old Son of Exchange Student Kidnapped in Broad Daylight'

With my picture below, along with my name and dad's phone number.

I knew then I had to get back to London. But I also knew trying to get to Ambleside would be a huge risk. So I made a difficult decision: I would have to go straight to Carlisle on foot. Coco and I hid in an alleyway, looking for a discreet way out. Along the way, I donned the cloak Bonnie stuffed in my backpack the night before. As we walked, I rubbed my eyes, knowing daybreak was coming. Once I figured out where 'east' was, I continued north, which according to a map I saw, was where Carlisle could be found.

We kept going until we reached an abandoned house on the out-skirts. At least, I thought it was abandoned. Just as I opened the window, I heard the door unlock and saw it open a crack before I resorted to hiding under the crawlspace. This was where Coco and I slept until we were rested enough to continue onward.

It took us about a day to get to the next town, where, tempting as it was to go into any of the main street establishments, I wasn't sure how much money I really had, and it was better to just conserve until I got home. Actually, I wasn't worried about running out of food. Until I did, the next day, when Coco and I reached the next town…

I spent the whole day in the alleyways, plotting, biding my time, and combating my conscience.

…

I didn't want to do it, but what other choice did I have?

…

I didn't want to resort to stealing, but I thought: if I only brake in at night, there's almost no chance I'll get caught, right?

But not even a day later, I was dubbed the 'Feral Thief', and I knew at that point, I knew I wouldn't be safe until I got back to London; though I briefly considered going back to Brooklyn where my grandparents live. But I decided to save that debate for when I got to the airport.

Coco and I slept anywhere we could easily hide in between raids. A few days ago, I had a headache that wouldn't go away, even though I got enough food and water for both of us. So in the last town I stole from, I swiped some medicine along with a few other things. I bashed a nearby camera, so I wouldn't get caught. I was about to break the security system that store had, too, but to my surprise, it was already disarmed!

I was perplexed, but grateful.

But as you might have guessed, the medicine was only a temporary fix each time I took it. I couldn't even take as much as originally planned from that farm. Eventually, by the time we reached that cave, Coco had to carry me on her back. The rain cooled me off, but I can't stand wearing wet clothes.

My fever was getting bad after awhile; all I remember was laying on the ground of that cave, then I could only see bright colors flashing in my eyes. At one point, I heard voices, but I didn't recognize most of them.

* * *

"The next thing I knew, I was in this hospital. Hands held me down while I screamed and cried. I didn't know where I was. I was scared. I still am. And miserable and ashamed. I just wanna go home…"

By the time he had finished telling his story, Zeke was sobbing with the tears pouring down his face.

"So you really are the Feral Thief?" Forrester said, stunned.

"His prints will prove everything." Barton said to him.

"You can't be so sure that it was him." Melanie snapped at both of them, clearly in denial.

"I really did do it though." Zeke signed to her. "My stuff is right there if you don't believe me." He added, pointing to the tan backpack sitting on the cabinets across the room.

"Wait, no. You can't do that!" Melanie objected.

"I'm afraid that they can, actually." The Professor explained to her.

The policemen didn't hesitate to start searching through Zeke's belongings. The Professor was given back his jacket before the backpack was opened. With each moment, items reported stolen previously -or at least whatever was left of their packaging- was laid out one by one on the countertop. It became clear to everyone that Zeke Hopkins and the Feral Thief were one and the same.

Melanie handed him the cup sitting on the bedside table to see if he wanted a sip, which he graciously accepted. After he was done, she set the cup back down, and held him as the policemen approached them.

"Alright, a few questions, then we'll let you get back to resting, okay?" Forrester asked, and received a nod in response. You say it was the groundskeepers who snatched you? And that the maid who helped you escape is named 'Bonnie'?"

Zeke nodded, confirming 'yes' to both questions.

"She had violet-black hair and teal eyes." He added, hands waving about.

"Hold on." I interrupted, suddenly recollecting something important. "Was she wearing a head-kerchief with her hair in a bun?"

"Yes." Zeke signed. "Why?"

"I remember seeing someone like that when we first arrived at the Hutchinson House two days ago." I explained.

Zeke made a noise that I think was supposed to be a 'huh?'

"Now what was she doing there if she doesn't work for the Bradys?" The Professor pondered, a hand to his chin.

"I'll gladly go question her first!" Forrester exclaimed, a look of confidence painted on his face. "Chances are, she's keeping more than a few secrets."

And with those words, he and Rocco bolted out of the room, heading straight for the police station. Chelmey stuck around to ask us a few more questions, while Barton went to contact the twins' family in London. I still remember how fast my heart was racing, knowing we were just a few puzzles away from solving this mystery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter ten! Wow, this story is ~2/3 done now. It still feels like I only just started.
> 
> So quick question, because I have been debating on this: After this story is done, would you want to see any bonus chapters? I don't mean right away, of course. It would be more of a side thing while I write new stories. Let me know either way!
> 
> Until next chapter, honest reviews, please! c:


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Adventure Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter Eleven! We're getting closer and closer to the end, guys. I hope you're ready!
> 
> Until then, however: Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Eleven: The Adventure Continues-

Melanie stayed with her brother at the hospital, while we continued our investigation. Even though Zeke had finally been found, there was still the matter of finding the person behind his kidnapping, that is to say their mother. As far as any of us were concerned, she was still at large. Our first stop was back to Mallowcrest to regroup, then back to Cricket Bridge to pick up where we left off. Though I wasn't sure of anything beyond that, and eventually curiosity got the better of me.

"So what now, Professor?" I asked the gentleman at my side, as we walked down the main square, while Al skipped along next to him while holding his hand.

"It will be at least an hour before Jude arrives to pick up the twins from the hospital." He started off. "I suggest we try learning more about those involved in Zeke's kidnapping."

"Are they going back to London before us?" Alfendi stopped skipping when he asked, glancing up at his father with a look of curiosity, and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Father didn't answer right away. Based on what we had discovered over the last few days, from the library to the manor, it was clear that so as long as their mother was nearby, neither of the twins were safe. No doubt, explaining the exact reasons to a six year old boy were difficult.

"It would be best for them to, yes." He finally confirmed.

Alfendi frowned. "…Does it have to do with their mama?"

"For the most part, yes." His father answered a heavy answer.

Al slowly nodded, having received the message loud and clear.

I always knew Alfendi was a bright child (and has become an even brighter adult), yet it wasn't until that moment that I understood why the Professor had brought him along on this adventure. In the short time Alfendi had been living with us, he had proven himself highly competent for his age. Though even then, the fact he had even an inkling of the situation at hand surprised me.

"In any case, our next course of action is to gather all the information we can about the Briarwoods." He was finally able to add. "Perhaps we will even find a stronger motive."

"So it's back to the library?" I asked.

"To the police station." He corrected.

"Huh?" Alfendi stared up at his father again, this time with an eyebrow raised. "But Flora and I won't be allowed past the lobby!"

Know the Professor as well as I did by then, he definitely had something up his sleeve. He almost didn't need to say a thing, and yet he felt the need to anyway.

"Since you are both now considered investigators in this case, I do believe the Mallowcrest police will make an exception." He explained. "Now, do you recall when we met up with Officer Forrester back in Cricket Bridge?"

We both nodded to confirm, with Alfendi remarking how he couldn't forget fearing getting mauled by a dog five times his size.

He continued. "Yes, well, he told me something rather interesting; in the station's archival room, there are newspaper articles, alongside archived case files, dating from years to mere days back."

Alfendi looked on, clearly in awe of the very idea.

"Flora darling, I'm certain I can trust you with your brother?" He asked me, as we reached the front door.

"Absolutely." I confidently answered with a solid nod, as I took Al's hand.

"But wait, Dad. If we're splitting up, what are you going to do?" Alfendi asked him.

"I will be joining Officer Forrester in the interrogation room while we question Bramble Hall's staff." Professor answered him.

"Aw, man…I'm gonna miss all the good stuff!" Al whined.

"Next time, my boy." Professor assured him with a pat on the back, though a chuckle in his throat was audible.

Alfendi and I were escorted to the archival room by Sergeant Brent, which was in a hallway opposite from the interrogation room. In the room itself were filing cabinets and shelves filled to the brim as far as our eyes could see! In the middle of the room was a large table, though seating was lacking. Bright fluorescent ceiling lights illuminated the room almost too much, but we dealt with it anyway.

"Right, have at it, then." Brent said to us. "All of our papers are archived chronologically; the older the paper, the further back it'll be on the shelf."

With those words, we began our search, but not without initial hesitation. After all, it was a lot to even look at; just _thinking_ of digging through all of those papers was overwhelming! I decided to start with the recent most papers, all from within a week back, and each one with some sort of headline regarding the Feral Thief. I didn't want to bother reading every single one of them, and as it turnt out, I wouldn't have to; the most curious thing I saw when I picked up each one of the first pages was the name of the journalist who penned the articles:

_Seth Hutchinson_

"Wait a second! 'Hutchinson'?" Alfendi was taken aback. "You mean as in Mrs. Tamsin's bully?!"

"His name is Cain, not Seth. This is probably a relative of his." I answered calmly, how I'm not sure, as I was equally shocked. "I'm certain the Bradys will be able to confirm this either way."

I wrote a quick note in ink about the consistency on the Feral Thief headlines, all published by the same journalist, making sure to underline the name Seth Hutchinson, along with a note -written in pencil- to find out on whether this was a member of Mallowcrest's most prominent family.

After I set the papers on top the table, we continued searching, but hardly found a thing worth a second glance. That is, until Alfendi grabbed a newspaper article with his small hands out from around the shelf's halfway point. When I took a glance, I saw it was dated six years back. But that was all I noticed, until my little brother grabbed and tugged on my jacket, clearly in order to get my attention. When I turned my head to him, he held the the newspaper up so that I could clearly see the headline, which read in bold black lettering:

_Kinnaird Heiress Has Got A Brand New Look_

We went to the table to get a better look, where I lifted Al onto the tabletop, so that he would be sitting right next to our findings.

In the center of the headline was an image of the same woman from the textbook's panic attack inducing image. The article itself -journaled once again by Seth Hutchinson- went on about the exact changes she underwent, which even I couldn't have cared less about, much less Alfendi, who took to looking at the pictures. Little did I know this would become a big help, however…

"Flora, look!" He gasped lightly, pointing to another image, this one no larger than two inches across. Evidently, this was of what the woman looked like 'before'.

Realizing the significance of this, I took the newspaper, asking Sergeant Brent if there was any way for us to borrow it.

"Sorry, kid. This ain't a library, so I can't let you take it outta here." He said, much to my dismay.

I did the next best thing, and jotted some notes regarding the pictures. Afterwards, I continued the search, where we came across an article about Cricket Bridge's then impending doom, followed by another about the Kinnaird's son and daughter-in-law taking over the family business and subsequently saving the town from financial ruin. Oddly, however, there was nothing about Esterhollow's plight…

About twenty minutes passed, though neither of us realized it right away. I was especially so engrossed in all of the curious newspaper articles, I didn't even notice anyone else entering the room, much less approach us. Needless to say, I was initially startled when the Professor asked us how our search was going.

"We've found many things." I answered. It was here I noticed his slight frown. "Any luck on your part?"

"Why don't you two share what you found first?" He suggested.

I knew that meant he had bad news, but still, I went along with it.

"Well, to start off, every single one of these articles was were written by the same journalist." I explained, tapping on one of the many headlines of relevance, which he pulled towards himself in order to get a better look.

"Seth Hutchinson?" Professor read the name aloud.

"We think he might be a member of the Hutchinson family." Alfendi chimed in.

"It is entirely probable." The Professor affirmed.

"He's written many articles for both regional and national papers." I added. "I wonder if that will be relevant…"

"I don't know, but I think it's a good thing the twins weren't here for this." Alfendi remarked, while skimming an article. "There's so many pictures of their mother, I don't think either of them could handle it."

The notion was quickly agreed on.

"So what did you find out, Professor?" I asked once I finally had the chance.

"In summary, some rather interesting things about the twins' mother." He answered. "That isn't all, however."

"What do you mean?" Al questioned him.

"After questioning the maid, Bonnie, it was discovered by another officer that the remaining staff of Bramble Hall have all mysteriously vanished." The Professor elaborated.

I gasped, stunned, and covered my brother's mouth, just before he could shout 'what?!'. At least, it sounded like 'what'; because his mouth was covered, his shout was more like a muffled squeal. His small hands pried mine away in annoyance, while he looked on in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Al hissed, leaning closer to his father.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"No one is entirely sure at the moment." Professor Layton explained. "Officer Forrester and I only discovered this shortly after the first interrogation. Police are looking into this mystery as we speak."

"What are we doing here then? Let's go help them!" Alfendi proclaimed, ready to leap out off of the table.

After gathering up my notes (Sergeant Brent insisted he would put away the newspapers), I helped Alfendi off the table. From there, we followed the Professor out of the archival room, and were greeted with what I can best describe as a mob scene, with officers pacing both sides of the corridor, unable to hear each other over everyone loudly speaking. I held my brother close as we followed our father, once again, holding onto his jacket to avoid getting lost in the crowd. However, we were pushed out until we somehow found ourselves in the lobby. There, we were greeted by the last individuals we expected to see at that point in the day. Roy was speaking with the front desk secretary, while simultaneously trying to console a distraught Jude. Standing behind them was Coco the dog, carrying something familiar in her mouth. When I got a better look, I instantly recognized the inverness cloak clad mouse, and the absence of any red-haired twins. My eyes widened in a mix of fear, shock, and realization.

_Oh no…_ was the only thought circling my mind, though I was otherwise beyond any spoken words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! What has become of Zeke and Melanie? And will Layton and co. be able to find them again? Tune in next time!
> 
> Until then, reviews are always welcome! c:


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Guiding Torch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hath finally returned! Now I know I had meant to post this chapter sooner, but better late than never, I always say!
> 
> That said, hope you all enjoy! c:

-Chapter Twelve: The Guiding Torch-

"How could this happen?" Jude cried, desolated, as he sat with his head leaning into his right hand, his eyes glued to the floor.

We had regrouped at the Hutchinson House, where originally we intended to ask the Bradys a few questions in regards to our findings. Instead, with Jude, Roy, and Coco the service dog joining us, we had to share the shocking news with Roy's family that the twins -in the midst of our absence- have both been kidnapped by the one person they would never be safe around: their mother.

"I don't understand what those nurses were thinkin', lettin' a madwoman take those kids!" Roy huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head with a scowl. "They should've known somethin' was off, what with the girl freaking out like she apparently did."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Aye, allegedly, she was 'throwing a fit' on her way out. Their words, not mine." Roy explained.

Hearing this left me furious, knowing she was more than likely having a panic attack, not unlike the one she had not even twenty-four hours prior.

"They're just kids. What did they do to deserve this?" Jude asked, mostly to himself, as he turned his left hand so that Basil, his granddaughter's stuffed mouse, was staring back at him with those button eyes. Somehow, Jude's expression grew even sadder.

"While I can't say for sure, our priority now is to rescue the twins." The Professor said to all of us.

"Right. And if there's any of their scents left on that mouse, Rocco's bound to pick up on it!" Officer Forrester added.

Rocco barked, apparently in agreement, according to his master.

"Worth a shot." Jude said blankly, handing Basil over to the officer, so Rocco could sniff it.

The German shepherd then sniffed and sniffed around on the floor, only to stop in front of Coco, who was sitting on the floor next to Jude. Naturally, there came more questions than answers.

"What does that mean?" Alfendi asked, despite the clear hesitation in his tone. He probably already knew.

"It means there isn't enough of either of their scent for Rocco to lead us to them." Explained the officer.

"Coco must have had it in her mouth too long." Jude remarked.

This was certainly a setback, but the Professor was hardly deterred.

"We've only been separated for about an hour, therefore they can't have gone too far." He said. "This means we will need to start a search from where we last saw Zeke and Melanie."

"Half of us can search within Keswick, while the other half can spread up to five kilometers away." Said Forrester.

"In that case, I'm coming with you." Jude said as he stood, the grief having just washed away.

* * *

Most of the people we spoke to in Keswick gave us the same response when asked if they had seen the Hopkins twins while presenting a photo provided by Jude; a variation of 'no', with many of them surprised to learn that two children were missing now. Those that didn't say no gave rather vague directions.

The staff at the hospital were also interviewed, though their story didn't seem to change much since Roy and Jude arrived the first time, with the exception of which way the mother drove off. After leaving the car park, she turned left, then seemed to continue down a road as far as the security camera could see. In a black minivan, according to the stills we were shown. It wasn't much, but it gave us something to go on.

While there were only a few of them, each similar looking vehicle (or the owner of) was stopped for a quick questioning. But each time reached the exact same conclusion: a dead end. As the three of us were walking down one road, a shout with the distinct -and now familiar- Cumbrian accent echoed from behind us a short distance away. Initially believing the source of the shout was someone among our group, we turned, only to discover it was one of the ten people none of us ever wished to see again.

"Get 'em!" Ward shouted to his colleagues, mere seconds before sprinting towards us with clear malicious intent.

"Oh no." Al cried. "They're gonna try to cut us! Just like they tried to before!"

"Get away, you two. Run!" The Professor exclaimed to us.

And he quickly picked up Al, and grabbed my hand as we raced down the street, turning to the right, and coming face to face with a huge crowd. A double edged sword, if any of us recognized it; while we could easily duck and cover amongst all the surrounding people, it also would have slowed all of us down. And who knew if we'd make it out before those three managed to get to us?

With no other choice, we took the risk of zig-zagging through the crowd. Truthfully, it was one of the very few times I had wished the Professor wasn't donning his beloved hat, solely as it was the one hurdle in trying to lose our would-be attackers. It was around the point where we were able to disperse from the crowd that I still managed to hear one of them shout 'there they go!'

My heart stopped for the briefest of moments, then raced so loudly, it rang in my ears. All I could think was to keep running; maybe just maybe we had a fair chance of out running them. So focused on running, I was, that my eyes widened when my left arm was grabbed, at the same time I heard tires screeching. I came back to reality to see a dark green lorry stopped right in front of us. The doors swung open, revealing two figures; a man at the wheel, and a woman who faced us.

"Get in if you want to live!" She said to us.

Knowing what those gardeners were capable of, we really had no other choice. We got in one by one, and drove off just seconds before they would have reached us. A second glance at the woman revealed to us that we were saved by none other than the curious maid, Bonnie!

"Are you all alright?" Was the first thing she asked us.

"Yes, quite. Thank you." The Professor answered, looking somewhat surprised.

So were Alfendi and I, fully aware that this was the same woman questioned at Mallowcrest's police station not even a few hours before. I held my brother close, though the woman before us didn't seem malicious; from personal experience, however, one could never be entirely sure.

"Good. Deacon, Custodio, and Ward only appear to be inept." Bonnie explained. "…Alright, sometimes they are. But when they're motivated, and together, they can be quite dangerous."

"And you're not?" Alfendi skeptically questioned her.

"No. Not towards any of you, at least." Said Bonnie. "Believe me, if anyone wishes to see the madame behind bars the most…"

"Easy there." The man driving called to her, while still fixing his gaze on the road. "She'll be there soon enough!"

"…Right." She muttered.

"Wait a second…" Alfendi climbed out of the seat and grabbed the back of the front seats to pull himself up.

"Alfendi, what are you doing? Sit back down." Father insisted.

"Do what your pop says, boy!" The man driving concurred.

"You're Roderick!" Al exclaimed, after getting a good look at the man. "You drive the pedicab in Mallowcrest!"

"Pedicab?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the man. "What's this about?"

"Alright, you got me!" Roderick confessed, looking up so that we could see his face in the reflection of the driver's mirror, most notably his green eyes. "Truth be told, the bicycle taxi thing is more a hobby."

"Then what do you really do for a living?" The Professor inquired.

"I'll elaborate later." Roderick said, focusing back on the road once more.

"Yes. Right now, we gotta go get the twins." Bonnie added.

"You mean you know where they are?!" I very nearly shouted, in both surprise and disbelief.

"And should we really be trusting you? Didn't you escape the holding cells with the other staff members?" Alfendi leaned towards Bonnie, not even trying to hide his skepticism.

"That isn't likely." The Professor told him, as he grabbed his son from under his arms to finally make him sit down. "Bonnie was still being questioned by Officer Forrester and I whenever the escape took place, remember?"

Alfendi blinked in realization of this, and muttered an 'oh right…'

"No worries, lad. My bail's been paid off." Bonnie stated.

"So where can we find Zeke and Melanie?" I asked her once I finally had full opportunity.

"'Melanie'?" She repeated, puzzled. "Oh. Uh…It may be easier to show you."

* * *

Bonnie and Roderick led us far from Keswick, to what we realized was the western edge of the Cumbria region. The town we were taken to…wasn't really a town so much as what some may call a 'tourist trap'. Most of the main street was a testament to this, with shops' wares primarily consisting of cheap trinkets. Just as quickly as we arrived, our guides turned down a road paved with gravel and stone, stopping at the end of what seemed to be a tree-lined residential street, with houses almost comparable in size to Bramble Hall, but certainly in far better shape, from what any of us could see.

"Let's go." Bonnie said to us.

"I'll hold down the fort here." Said Roderick. "No charge for the ride, by the way."

"I was about to ask." Alfendi remarked, though I'm still not sure if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

With the maid guiding us, we walked a few feet from the lorry, stopping behind a tree. She glanced around, as if checking even the slightest possibility she was being followed or watched by an undesirable. Then, she turned her attention back to us.

"Right, you see that house?" She asked us, pointing to a pale blue house with a white door.

All three of us nodded to confirm.

"That's the Briarwood's summer home." Bonnie explained. "This is the only other place the madame would go besides Bramble Hall."

"Here of all places?" Alfendi asked, tilting his head slightly. He then started pacing with a hand on his chin. A rather familiar sight. "There are so many other places in the world. If she really wanted to escape, why stay in England? Why not leave to go to another country altogether?"

"Al!" I scolded him, fully aware of what could happen in such a scenario.

"I'm not condoning it." He stopped pacing long enough to clarify. "I'm only saying it's as if she _wants_ to be caught."

"He watches a lot of crime shows…" I tried to explain to Bonnie.

"Oh, I understand." She said. "And if you ask me, lad, your guess is as good as mine." She shook her head. "Anyway, I know of an old service entrance in the back of the house that not even the staff uses. There isn't likely to be a lock on it, so we'll be able to sneak in and out easily."

"You mean to break in to someone's house?" I questioned, hesitant on the idea.

"Our priority right now is to get the twins out of harm's way." The Professor reasoned with me.

"Hopefully nobody's home, then!" Al remarked, as he started to sprint up to the house. However, Bonnie was swift enough to grasp his hood just before he was out of reach.

"If you don't mind, I will lead the way." She said to him as he gave her a perplexed look.

With Bonnie as our guide, we came across an old cellar bulkhead. This must have been the service entrance she mentioned before, as she opened it up easily, and climbed down the steps, reaching about the halfway point when she motioned for us to follow. I was next to descend the steps, then Alfendi, and finally the Professor, who held his son's hand (as did I) as we trekked the clutter packed basement, having us walk in front of him whenever the path grew too narrow.

"You don't honestly think they're down here, do you?" Alfendi asked Bonnie while squeezing himself between me and some boxes.

"Of course not." The maid shook her head. "Do you recall how Ezekiel was locked away in the attic at Bramble Hall?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Would she truly follow the same pattern more than once?" Professor asked her.

"I'll give her this, it is a clever method; lock the kids up in the attic, where there are no windows to climb down, and no way to go downstairs without getting caught." Bonnie stated.

"Well, I have heard that Zeke isn't exactly a ninja." Said I, quoting Melanie from a previous conversation.

"That can't be helped." Bonnie remarked, sounding as though she was giving us a smirk. "He gets that from his mother."

We all fell silent after that, when we found the stairs to the ground floor. I saw the Professor slip his free hand into his jacket pocket out of the corner of my eye, though at the time, I had no idea what it was. Not that I could think on it for very long; as soon as we reached the top of the stairs, Bonnie stood at the now opened doorway, stunned.

"This is strange." She whispered. "They must have renovated since the last time I was here. I could have sworn…Oh, never mind it!"

And she entered a surprisingly quaint kitchen, with bluish-green cabinets and dark wood floors, before turning to another door right next to the basement stairs, which when opened, revealed another flight of stairs that ascended the first story. At the top, we were greeted by the landing, surrounded by doors.

"So which one leads to the attic?" I asked Bonnie.

"…I have no idea." She confessed, shamefully. "It's only my third time here in years."

"Well, we can't seriously check every door!" said Al. "That'll take too long."

"Yes, time is of the essence." The Professor quietly agreed with his son, his dark eyes fixated on the ceiling while cupping his chin.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" Alfendi asked, as he looked up at his father, then at the ceiling.

"Pay close attention to this portion of the ceiling, Alfendi." The Professor said to him, not looking away. "Does anything stand out to you at all?"

Al stared at the ceiling for no more than a minute, before coming up with a response. Which followed a wide-eyed expression from the boy.

"Are those hinges?" He asked, pointing to what certainly appeared to be door hinges.

As he pointed it out, the outline of a trap door suddenly became prominent. The landing's chandelier, which we previously thought to have a double chain, actually had only one chain used to conceal the cord that could pull the door down. However, it wasn't as simple as just reaching up and grabbing it, and not just because they were intertwined; the ceiling was about ten feet high, and while the Professor is a somewhat tall man -and the tallest of us four-, even he may have struggled to reach. It was here I had an idea.

"If you give me a boost, I'm sure I could get it untangled, Professor." Said I, hoping he would agree.

"That may very well work." He said, and with those words, he knelt down long enough for me to hop onto his shoulders.

As he slowly stood back up, I reached up to meticulously unravel the cord from the chain, which certainly took quite some time; I'm sure I wasn't the only one who feared getting caught. After what felt like an eternity, I finally managed to free the cord! It dangled left and right while the Professor knelt back down long enough for my feet to reunite with the floor.

The trap door was opened, revealing a set of ladder-like steps that unfolded as it was lowered. Bonnie was the first to ascend the stairs, and in the exact same order, myself, Al, and the Professor. The twins' potential prison was a dusty attic, similar to that of Bramble Hall's, and just as dimly lit, though significantly smaller, and with less headroom for the adults. We weren't even there for a few seconds, when we heard Melanie call out to us.

"Over here!" She shouted, rattling the dog kennel she was locked in, in a tight corner of the room.

Al and I rushed over, checking if she was alright. Across the room came the struggling cries of Zeke, who much like his sister, was also locked in a cage in the corner, on its floor in sort of a fetal position. He was obviously still sick, if his flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead were of any indication.

"Do not worry. We are going to get you out of here!" The Professor reassured them both.

"How? These cages are locked!" Melanie said, lifting the lock with her small fingers. "And they're nothing like the ones at the mansion."

She was right, sadly. The cage doors were locked with rather ordinary padlocks. Ones that none of us could even begin to imagine the combination to, or had the key for. While my first thought was to find something to cut the locks with, the Professor seemed to have taken notice to something.

"So that's why you're both in corners…" he muttered.

"Huh?" Said Melanie.

"Hold on tight." He said as he gripped onto one end of the kennel. "Bonnie, if you would?"

"Not a problem." The maid said, and grasped the end of the kennel closest to the corner.

She seemed to have the same idea, as they nearly simultaneously pulled the cage away from the wall, and as a result, revealed two other doors, each with a simple slide lock. One was unlocked, allowing Melanie to crawl out. The process was repeated with Zeke in his identical cage, though he needed some assistance from Bonnie in crawling out, and was carried by her. We promptly exited down the stepladder, one by one by one, then by three. But before we could hurry down the stairs, a figure appeared ascending before us. Professor Layton motioned for us all to get behind him as we quickly realized who had discovered us…

"Leaving so soon?" The chilling voice of Stewart the butler reverberated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 12! What will Stewart do to our heroes? Will the twins be able to return to their family safely? Find out next time! Until then, reviews are always welcome. c:


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mother of a Mystery, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirteen is here at last!
> 
> The story is nearing its conclusion. I can hardly believe it! But now it is time, so enjoy. c:

-Chapter Thirteen: Mother of a Mystery, Part One-

"Not you again!" Alfendi shouted, as his father shielded him and myself.

"Oh, yes." Stewart the butler said. "Me again. I've been sent by the madame to come fetch you."

At those words, Melanie, who had been standing behind me, started breathing short shallow breaths. A weak whimper from her prompted me to turn and see her grasping one side of her hair with her right hand, while her left hand stayed firmly nestled in Bonnie's hand. Her eyes were once again wide and unblinking. I couldn't fault her in the slightest, knowing what I did about the woman who made her feel this frightened to even think about, much less see.

"Don't worry, _a bhobain_." Bonnie said to her, slowly and gently. "I am here."

Melanie gradually came back to her senses at those words, and blinked at the maid, as if she recognized something that was said. Nevertheless, it seemed to help.

"Right this way." Said Stewart, and, with nothing short of reluctance, we followed him downstairs. Past the kitchen, and down an adjacent hall, to the parlor at the front of the house.

The room itself was -I will admit - quaint, with its light green armchairs facing each other in an x-shape, the tea table and rug placed diagonally to match. In the furthest left chair, sat a rather attractive woman, who I guessed to be about the same age as Maisie or the Professor, with long chestnut-colored hair, and teal eyes. Her complexion was clear, and her lips a light shade of pink. Upon first glance, it would obvious to anyone that, with the exception of her mahogany hair, freckled skin, and dark circles, that Melanie bore a striking resemblance to this woman. I questioned briefly at that point, if Melanie envied her brother for getting most of their father's looks, though I never dared to ask.

"So you're Hershel Layton, are you?" The woman said, her voice carrying only the slightest hint of a Cumbrian accent. She remained seated with her denim-clad legs crossed, and her left arm over her middle, while her right hand held appeared to be a cigarette holder, though the lack of any smoke told me there was no cigarette inside it. "I never thought you of all people would resort to petty breaking and entering."

She seemed somewhat annoyed at our being there, rather than furious or frightened like anyone else would have in this situation.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't." The Professor stated to her. "However, it would be in the twins best interest to return to their father."

"Oh?" The former Mrs. Hopkins stood upon hearing this, taking a draw from her seemingly empty cigarette holder. "Are they your children? Do you _really_ know what's best for them?" She asked him, almost in a rhetorical tone.

It was during this encounter that I noticed Melanie beginning to panic again. I took her hands before they could grasp her hair, and in the process, turned her to face me.

Meanwhile, the Professor crossed his arms as he squared his shoulders, before daring to give a rebuttal to the woman before him.

"No, I don't suppose it would be my business…" he stoically said to her. "Normally."

"Normally?" The former wife of Gerard repeated as a thick white cloud of smoke blew from her mouth as if she were a dragon.

No doubt this caught the Professor off guard, as the smoke was blown right in his face. I heard him cough in response at the same time I heard Melanie whimpering again, which made me hold her close. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she felt hearing her least favorite person's voice again. A quick glance up showed me Zeke being comforted by Bonnie for the same reasons; though in his case, his sickness may have also contributed. Either way, his eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to hide his face, while Bonnie gently rubbed his back.

It was while she was doing this that I took another glance at her. The more I looked at her, the more I realized something was _definitely_ off. I wanted to tell the Professor right away, but just as I turned to face him, something began banging loudly on the front door.

"Police! Open up!" A familiar voice shouted from outside.

The twins' mother sighed.

"Stewart, if you would?" She requested.

The butler only nodded and promptly stride to the door, where Chelmey, Barton, Colby, Brent, and Forrester immediately barged in nearly all at once. The one thing I recall most distinctly, however, are Rocco and Buster barking their heads off.

"Agh!" The twins' mother scoffed in disgust. "Get those filthy beasts out of my house!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, m'am!" Forrester stated. "Rocco, heel!"

"Down, Buster!" Brent commanded.

And in an instant, the German Shepherds stopped barking, and took to the occasional growl instead.

Just seconds after that, two more familiar figures appeared at the now opened door. Right away, Zeke became upright, giving a weak shout to one of the figures, who quickly revealed his identity.

"Are you kids alright?" Jude asked his grandchildren.

"Granddad!" Melanie shouted, ready to leap into his arms, when suddenly we all heard fingers snapping, prompting her to look at her mother.

"Don't you dare move!" Ms. Hopkins commanded, as she pointed to the space behind Melanie.

To my surprise, Melanie _obeyed_. With the most dead-inside demeanor I had ever seen on a person, she stood absolutely still, her gaze to the wall across from us; not even her fingers twitched, or drummed at her legs. If I may be completely honest, it was actually somewhat frightening to see.

Bonnie, meanwhile, looked on disgusted and shocked.

"What have you done to her?!" She demanded to know from the other woman.

"All I did was make a disobedient demon child into a brat I can control." The other woman stated.

"So you're confessing to your crimes, then?" Chelmey asked her, while Barton reached for his handcuffs.

"I never said that." She retorted. "And pray tell, what are these crimes may you be referring to?"

"Three counts of kidnapping, for one." Chelmey stated. "Twice with the boy, and once with the girl."

"I wasn't kidnapping them, I was rescuing them from their wretched father. You have no idea just how negligent he truly was." The twins' mother -and I now use the term loosely- spat.

"Gerard was never negligent!" Jude snapped. "He worked the extra hours to provide for the twins."

"I concur." The Professor said. "In the short time I have known Gerard, it has been clear to me that his children have always been his top priority."

"All you've ever wanted them for was attention." Jude said to her. "You never gave a damn about either of them!

"Honestly, what kind of mother are you?" Forrester asked her.

"I have been wondering that myself for some time now." The Professor spoke while he paced with a hand to his chin and his eyes closed in thought.

"How do you mean, Professor?" I asked him.

"After all I have observed over the last few days…" he started off as he stopped pacing, then faced the former Mrs. Hopkins. "I have reached a rather curious conclusion. You, Deborah Briarwood, were never married -legal or otherwise- to Gerard Hopkins, nor are you the mother to his children."

The resounding shock that came from nearly everyone else still sometimes rings in my ears. Only Jude, Roderick, and Bonnie stood unfazed.

"He's right." Zeke signed, while his grandfather translated.

"…He is?" Melanie asked her brother, having snapped out of her obedience trance.

"Helen." Zeke spelled out with his hands. "That's our mother's name. Helen, not Deborah."

"Precisely, Zeke." Said the Professor. "Your real mother is Helen Kinnaird. In other words, the woman currently holding you."

Melanie stood stunned upon hearing those words.

" _You're_ our mom?" She asked Bonnie -or Helen, rather-. She didn't seem frightened at the woman before her, unlike with Deborah, actually willingly approaching the would-be maid.

"Yes." Said Helen, crouching down before the red-haired girl.

"Could you prove it?" Melanie asked.

With her left hand, which she had to switch Zeke to her right side for, she untied the knot on the back of her head-kerchief, and unpinned her bun, which revealed only the ends of her hair to be violet black. The rest was a rich shade of brown. What she did next, I…had to look away for.

Jude offered to take his grandson, since Helen muttered something about needing both of her hands.

"Here we go…" she whispered to herself, as she held her eye open with one hand, and poking at her eye with the other.

Everyone else's reactions ranged from indifference to shock and disgust. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Professor lowering the brim of his hat over his eyes while barring his teeth in distaste.

"Alright, it's safe to look again." Helen announced.

What we all saw when we looked at her again was nothing short of stunning. In her left hand, she held two plastic contact lenses, with teal colored irises. Looking up at her, she now possessed the same distinct green eyes as the twins.

"…It is you." Melanie spoke just above a whisper. Her dull eyes brightened for the briefest of moments.

"Melanie!" Deborah commanded, snapping her fingers and pointing to the floor in front of her. "Come!"

The eleven year old didn't budge, aside from clenching her fists. Her only response was a blunt "…No."

"Come here, _now_." Deborah commanded again, repeating her finger snap.

"No." Melanie also repeated. "I'm not your daughter."

She took Helen's hand.

"Excuse me?" Deborah asked with a scoff.

"She's right." Helen said to her doppelgänger. "Melanie is your daughter."

"But she just said-" Alfendi tried to speak, but was cut off by Helen.

"And I'm guessing that's what you've been calling my Cassandra all this time."

There immediately came a collective "Say what?!" from almost everyone.

"But even her grandfather…" I tried to argue.

"Because I didn't remember until Zeke literally spelled it out." Melanie -no, Cassandra- explained, with a small smile.

"Until then, 'it was far easier than trying to correct her', I believe were your exact words, Mr. Hopkins?" The Professor asked Jude.

While Jude nodded, confirming the Professor was correct, Zeke looked on at everyone in bewilderment.

"I never did that." He signed. "I was the only one who wouldn't." He looked down, frowning. "Nobody would ever listen to me, though." He then glared at Cassandra. "Not even my own sister."

Cassandra looked away from her brother. Evidently, there was some truth to what he said.

"You both got your father's red hair _and_ his stubbornness!" Helen remarked with a short laugh.

Her laugh was cut short by a second cloud of white smoke exhaled by Deborah. In response, Cassandra covered her mouth and nose with the collar of her t-shirt.

The Briarwood heiress had more than enough time to become enraged by her lack of control over a child that wasn't hers. It was actually rather concerning, that. She stamped towards Cassandra, shoving the Professor out of the way in the process. Perhaps fully aware of her intentions, Helen sidestepped so that she now stood in front of her daughter, spreading her arms in an attempt to shield Cassandra from the doppelgänger who clearly traumatized her. Cassandra, meanwhile, clung to her mother's skirt, once again with eyes wide and breath shallow.

"You're not laying one finger on my little girl!" Helen proclaimed.

"…Fine." Deborah said, blankly. "Stewart!"

At her command, Stewart the butler -from somewhere inside his suit- released a smoke screen before us, succeeding in obscuring everyone's vision. I still vividly recall Alfendi trying to bury his face into my jacket, some fighting, and the twins -Cassandra, in particular- screaming in terror.

Once the smoke cleared, after what felt like forever, there was Jude holding Stewart in a headlock with Zeke now clinging to his grandfather's back, long enough for the butler to be handcuffed. In the short distance, the front door was left wide open in a hurry, there was Deborah holding both Helen and her daughter hostage, as she led them to her car.

"Cassandra!" Alfendi exclaimed when he saw the spectacle for himself, sprinting towards the open door, with the intention of saving his friend.

"Alfendi, no!" Barton shouted, grabbing the boy just before he would have been out of reach.

My little brother was forced to watch on, powerless in that moment to be of any help. Meanwhile, the other policemen gave chase immediately, with the rest of us following shortly behind, with the collective hope that we wouldn't be too late to save Helen and Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 13! Will mother and daughter be saved in time? Find out in chapter 14!
> 
> Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up in the next week or two. But until then, reviews are always welcome! c:


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Mother of a Mystery, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one to two weeks apparently translates to over a month! But hey, it's finally here!
> 
> On with the epic conclusion! Enjoy! c:

-Chapter Fourteen: Mother of a Mystery, Part Two-

"After her! Don't let her out of your sight!" Inspector Chelmey shouted to everyone else, as we pursued the deranged Deborah Briarwood.

"So let me get this straight." Alfendi spoke loudly, in order to be even remotely heard among the crowd. "This lady -for who knows why- kidnapped Helen, brainwashed her into believing she was a maid, stole the life she previously knew, and treated Gerard and the twins like dirt and has been getting away with it until now?"

"That about sums it up." Jude remarked. "Although I'd say they were treated worse than dirt! Actually, dirt wouldn't have been my choice of wording…"

"Not to mention what her identity thievin' has done to my hometown and nearly done to my family's company!" Roderick snapped in frustration. "I'll be surprised if my great-great-grandparents _weren't_ turnin' in their graves!"

It bothered me -and I'm certain everyone else present at the time- what would lead someone to kidnap another person and basically, not only steal that person's identity, but then proceed to abuse said person's husband and children. Surely, no situation calls for such drastic actions. Could it?

Our pursuit took us all the way back to the Lake District, to the highest mountain: Skafell Pike. The sun had already set by then, greatly weakening our visibility, and thus making it difficult to locate Deborah, Helen, and Cassandra amongst all the rocks and foliage.

Finally, we heard a sobbing shriek coming from the top of the mountain; I realized it was Cassandra, when she began pleading for something I couldn't very well hear from where I was standing. For a moment, I feared the worst would happen, especially if our only choice in reaching them was to follow the trekking path.

"What is it, Zeke?" Jude asked his grandson, who was tugging the sleeve of his flannel shirt, before proceeding to sign. Once again, Jude acted as his translator.

"Do you know how they got me to the hospital?" was his question.

"I was told you were transported by helicopter." Jude stated, mere moments before realizing what his young grandson was hinting on. "That might just work!"

"Officer Forrester, how long would it take for a helicopter to arrive if you were to call for one right away?" I asked him.

The officer looked away in shame.

"I hate to break this to you at a time like this, but…" he trailed off.

"You can't call for one?" Jude asked, free hand at his hip.

"No, I could." Forrester clarified. "The thing is, it would be coming from Carlisle, and…Well, you'd get up the mountain by foot quicker."

Needless to say, things were looking bleak. Even the Professor was greatly challenged by this puzzle, if his pacing was of any indication. Meanwhile, I was more than ready to begin the long, daunting trek up that mountain. After taking my torch out of my backpack, I made my way towards Skafell Pike; looking back, I'm not sure why, as I didn't exactly have a plan of any sort. That would explain why the Professor stopped me when he noticed me walking away…

Before I could even try to explain myself to my adoptive father, Zeke began shouting and pointing to the sky. Naturally, this caught his grandfather's attention, and Jude looked up in utter surprise.

"Wait, what's that up there?" Jude was shouting, as it gradually became harder to hear him (or anyone for that matter).

When we looked up, there was our golden ticket: A helicopter carefully landing about ten feet away! Zeke and I were among the half of our group covering our ears in response to the noise the chopper blades made. A glance over towards a stunned and shrugging Officer Forrester told me that this couldn't have possibly been his doing. The source for this nothing-short-of-a-timely-miracle soon revealed themselves to us, in the form of a few people, of which Alfendi and I only recognized one.

"Oh no, it's Jackass Angus!" Alfendi shouted, prompting his father to snap at him for swearing.

"Who is this boy?" Professor asked me.

"He's a regular at the Horse and Barmaid, though he evidently bullies Moira." I explained.

"We ain't 'ere 'bout the Bastard Bradys!" Angus sneered. "We have a bone t'pick with her, too! Or at least, my gramps does!"

"How do you mean?" Alfendi asked, more curious than anything.

"He don't want Esterhollow anymore." Angus explained. "Apparently, the grounds it was built on are haunted! I swear, he's so superstitious!"

A collection of sighs and eye rolling followed.

"Perhaps this is an opportunity to coalesce." The Professor said, with a confident smile.

"To what?" Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Coalesce. It means to band together." Alfendi answered.

"Why didn't he just say that, then?" The twelve-year-old boy scoffed.

"I have no idea!" Was the six-year-old boy's only response. "Dad, why didn't you just say that?"

Regardless, Angus agreed to the idea. The Professor boarded the helicopter, along with myself and Maisie. Plus one stowaway, who snuck onboard even after his father told him to stay with the rest of the group…

"Let's save them, Dad!" My brother's voice was barely audible over the noise from the propellers as he clung to Father's back.

Perhaps realizing his son wouldn't be able to hear him that well, the Professor didn't say anything, though he was clearly surprised. Seeing as there was no other choice, but for Alfendi to tag along, the Professor laced his arms behind him, in preparation to carry the boy once we landed.

* * *

We hopped out one by one and came face to face with the woman who started all of this. Just behind her, Helen was kneeling, holding her distressed daughter close to her chest. When Cassandra glanced up and saw us, however, she did seem to calm down some.

"Well, well! It's about time you showed up." Deborah said with the utmost confidence as the helicopter blades slowed down. She softly and lovingly smiled at the knife she held in her hands. "I thought I was going to get to do this without any witnesses. But alas, it doesn't seem it were meant to be." She added, sheathing the knife.

"The jig is up, lady!" Alfendi exclaimed from over his father's shoulders. "You have nowhere to run!"

"Who said I was going to run?" Deborah smirked, cracking her knuckles.

And she sprinted, lungeing forward in preparation to throw the first punch. The Professor leaned right, successfully avoiding her fist. Maisie also barely dodged in time; I stumbled a little upon ducking, but managed to regain my footing. I had joined Maisie on the opposite end of the mountain top, where we promptly untied the ropes that bound Helen and Cassandra's wrists and ankles.

"Are you both alright?" Maisie asked them, as she helped pull Helen to stand up.

"I think we are, now. Thank you…Uh…" Helen trailed off, evidently not knowing who the other woman was.

"I'm Maisie Brady. Gerard's my fourth cousin." Maisie introduced herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you, then!" said Helen, a bit skeptical for some reason.

"Likewise, now let's get you away from here!" The brown eyed woman quickly spoke as she led Helen to the helicopter, while Cassandra and I followed closely behind, her left hand clutching her mother's skirt and her right hand tightly holding my hand as we hurried, silently praying Deborah wouldn't spot us.

I had turned to see the Professor still dodging Deborah's fisticuffs, and simultaneously trying to keep Alfendi out of harm's way. As we reached the chopper, I heard Deborah shouting:

"Fight me like a man, you coward!"

"Who are you calling a coward, identity thief?!" Alfendi shouted back.

"A true gentleman never assaults a lady!" The Professor said to her.

"Heh, news to me!" Deborah scoffed, before throwing yet another punch, prompting Professor Layton to lean back so far that Alfendi's small hands pressed down on his father's Adam's apple.

"…Fendi! Alfendi!" The top-hatted gentleman sputtered as he tried to get his son to loosen his grip before stumbling backwards and catching his breath. He was quick to stand back up, and allowed Maisie to pluck Alfendi to safety.

"Such a coward, needing a referee!" Deborah taunted as she charged towards Maisie.

"I'm not the one you want!" Maisie cried, as the Professor shielded her and Alfendi.

A big mistake -at least at first- as Deborah hit him square in the face, which he naturally shouted in pain to in response. Pulling his hand away, he fresh crimson fluid had already stained his tan skin, both on his palm and part of his face.

I began shaking as my vision turned red. Hands held me back as fury welled up inside me, while someone was trying to convince me it wasn't my fight to partake in. Eventually I returned to reality, though the sight before me hadn't improved in the slightest; there Deborah stood in what the rest of us feared was her victory as the Professor tried to clot his bloody nose, but otherwise didn't budge an inch.

"What are you doing?!" Cassandra shouted. "Fight back!"

"What's going on?" Angus asked, though his question was quickly answered when he saw the scene for himself. "Uh oh. This don't look good."

Cassandra gave the older boy an annoyed glare.

"He won't hit a lady…" I said to her, rather monotone when I think back on this moment.

"But she hit him first." The eleven-year-old argued. "For him, it's self defense."

"Think on it a moment, Cassie." Helen said to her with a frown. "He's a man, and she's a woman. And she's the one assaulting him."

"Why does that matter?" Cassandra asked, genuinely uncertain by what her mother was trying to imply.

"What I am getting at, dear, is that this is a no-win situation for him." Helen remarked bitterly.

Unfortunately, she was right. If the Professor were to fight back now, not only would it break his moral code worse than his nose, but Deborah could easily turn the tides and frame him as the perpetrator, in spite of the contradicting evidence. It was then a thought had occurred to me: What if another lady had fought back in his place? Although granted, while I had been attending fencing classes, I had also only moved on beyond the basics. But in that moment, I was more than ready and willing to come to the Professor's defense.

After convincing Maisie to lend me her pocket knife, I rushed over and stood between Deborah and Professor Layton.

"You'll have to go through me if you wish to attack him any further!" I exclaimed to the taller woman.

"Flora, what on earth are you-" the Professor stood stunned.

I didn't even answer before taking a few swings of the knife, defending myself with the blade when Deborah lunged at me. This was repeated a few more times, until she lunged again, this time aiming for my chest. In a panic, I turned away from her, truly believing she was about to stab me; while I did feel the blade, it instead slashed across my left arm just below my shoulder. Apparently I screamed in pain, though I have no recollection of that.

The air around me went fuzzy as I clutched my freshly cut wound; the state of shock was brief, and I was quick to unite my hair ribbon to use as a temporary bandage. Though by the time I did that, Deborah was ready to attack again. It was here I truly feared the worst, when, seemingly out of nowhere, a third knife entered the fray.

A quick glance up revealed it was the Professor, his face still slightly bloody, but only slightly. Tempted as I was to ask then and there where the knife he had came from, I knew we had bigger problems on our hands; more specifically, the one before us.

"Oh? Two against one? That doesn't seem fair!" Deborah smugly stated, as she took a swing at both of us.

I leaned back as she did this, while the Professor dodged her completely. When I thought about what she had just said, it gave me an idea. One that I thought was great, yet outlandish, but at that point, anything to stop this abusive woman's reign of terror was worth a shot.

I motioned to Professor Layton to keep fighting, and he gave a quick nod, perhaps having the same idea as I. This was my cue to run behind Deborah while she was distracted. After folding up the pocket knife, and shoving it into my jacket pocket, I pounced on the older woman, prompting her to drop her weapon before she could try to take another stab.

"Get _off_ of me, you brat!" She commanded, trying to pry me away.

Little did she realize she had been the cause of her own undoing. Right when she grasped my hair, two masculine blood-stained hands grabbed hers, pulling them away from me.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Deborah shouted, writhing to break free.

"Ah, perfect timing." Was all he said.

When I looked up again, after leaping off of Deborah's back, there were our friends from the Yard, having just arrived.

"Good work, Layton." Chelmey said, acknowledging the Professor's assistance. "We'll take it from here."

The Inspector then turned his attention to the mastermind of this entire mystery.

"Deborah Briarwood, you are under arrest." He said, as he handcuffed her hands behind her back.

* * *

The helicopter took all of us back down where the others were all waiting. After we landed, Jude sprinted up with Zeke in tow, and Cassandra immediately leaped into her grandfather's free arm, much to his relief.

"Thank god you're alright! Jude sighed as he hugged his granddaughter. "She didn't hurt you too bad, did she?"

"For the first time in six years, I think I'm okay!" Cassandra said to him, before breaking the embrace. "But there's somebody else who deserves just as much credit."

Jude nodded in agreement, and after setting Cassandra down, and handing Zeke back to his mother, strutted up to the Professor and I while we were both receiving medical attention for out bloody wounds.

"Ah, Mr. Hopkins. Cassandra." He greeted them in his usual gentlemanly manner, or rather as gentlemanly as he could, given that a medic had been checking if his nose really was broken or not.

"She bruised you pretty good." The medic said to him. "But it looks as though it's the same as it always were. Get some ice on it as soon as you can, and take your usual choice of pain reliever according to the label."

He nodded, saying that he would and gave his thanks to the medic.

Meanwhile, I sat slightly uncomfortable, since my arm, shoulder, and subsequently part of my camisole, were all exposed while another medic wrapped gauze around the cut and held it in place as she applied the medical tape.

"There we go. All set!" The medic said to me, and I gave a quick 'thank you' as I laced my arm back through my blouse and jacket sleeves.

"Flora. Professor…" Cassandra breathed above a whisper, swallowing hard from having seen our wounds both before and after they had been cleaned and cared for. "I'm really sorry."

The professor and I were both taken aback by her saying this, yet of the two of us, only he had something to say, as he stood. He carefully kneeled down, and -with some hesitation- placed a hand at her shoulder in an attempt to get her to look at him.

"You have no reason to apologize." He said to her. "What happened tonight, and what you have been through the last few years was never your fault."

Cassandra still looked away, obviously not entirely convinced.

"How do you know that?" She asked, briefly glancing in his direction.

"Speaking as one trauma survivor to another, the road to moving on will be a long one." He said. "But you can't build a wall around yourself and then expect to make any progress."

"…I don't understand." She said bluntly.

"Let me put it another way: you will more then likely spend years recovering from the trauma you faced from the past six years. But the more you push others away, the longer that recovery process will be." He clarified.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so?" Cassandra laughed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, which was the only evidence I had that she had been crying. "Speak English, Prof!"

The Professor also laughed, before something had occurred to him.

"Hm? Where's Alfendi?" He asked, concerned as he stood to get a better view.

"I think he was over with the policemen over there." Jude responded, pointing with his thumb to where some officers were gathered.

"Let's go see." I said, as I joined them.

As we approached the group, Sergeant Brent stride up to the other policemen, appearing as though he had at least an hour's worth of something to tell them.

"Sergeant!" Officer Forrester greeted him with a salute.

"Stand down, Officer." Brent said to him, before directing his attention to the others as well. "You're not going to believe any of this, what I'm about to tell all of you."

"I've probably heard far more ludicrous." Chelmey told him.

"Right…" Brent muttered, skeptical, before elaborating further. "Well, anyway, I had some of the officers back at the station look into anything and everything under the name 'Briarwood'."

"And?"

"…And. Eight years ago, little Melanie Briarwood -aged seven at the time- was hospitalized after allegedly falling down the stairs." He said, much to everyone else's shock.

Zeke in particular sat upright as he heard this, his eyes wide and unblinking. His sister gave him a worried glance before turning her attention to the police.

"Was she left unable to talk, by any chance?" Cassandra asked him.

"Unable to talk _or_ walk, actually." Brent confirmed. "Even after her rehab. Not sure about any diagnosis, if there were anything specific, we'll have to get in touch with the medical staff over in Carlisle."

As he said this, Zeke gave a surprised yelp, and his hands waved about all the while he seemed distressed.

There was a collective 'what is he trying to say?' from most everyone there. Cassandra gave every attempt to translate in spite of the noise of the crowd, which only frustrated both of them further.

"QUIET!" a familiar child's voice screamed loud enough for everyone else to hear. The source was none other than Alfendi, as was discovered when the crowd went silent. "Okay, go ahead, Cassandra!" He said to his new-found friend.

Cassandra nodded and went straight to translating. The message Zeke was trying to convey was nothing short of disturbing…

"The exact same thing happened to me. Except that I can walk. Doctors said my head was hit just the right way when I was pushed."

The crowd went into a flurry of whispers, all clearly shocked.

"So what happened to Melanie?" I asked, though I did briefly question to myself immediately after if I really wanted to know.

"Well, Ms. Briarwood lost custody of her daughter after that." Brent added. "The last anyone knows, Melanie was sent to live with another family, who by their request remains anonymous."

"She was devastated that day, I remember well." Helen said sadly.

Everyone else looked at her, perplexed.

"We used to be friends." She admitted. "In fact, her Melanie and my twins used to be playmates before that incident."

"…We were?" The twins asked her in unison.

"Aye." Helen confirmed. "Actually, there's something I need to know from her. Cassie, hold your brother a moment."

And she set Zeke down next to Cassandra, before walking up to the heavily guarded patrol car. The Professor and I, along with Chelmey and Barton, closely followed behind.

"And…What of the remaining Briarwood family?" Colby questioned with a gulp.

Brent shook his head.

"That's just it." He said. "We couldn't find anything relevant within the past five years."

He eyed the heavily guarded patrol car.

"And I have a feeling _she_ can tell us where they are."

The car window rolled down as the desolated and defeated Deborah became visible. She wouldn't even so much as glance in our direction.

"Deborah." Helen spoke to check if her former friend was listening. "…I just wish to understand what led to the events that happened six years ago." She paused. "Because I can't think of a good enough reason, so I thought you might know."

No answer.

"I mean, it isn't like we didn't have the exact same privileges growing up." Helen continued. "We both came from wealthy families, and attended the same schools all the way up to uni."

" _Boarding_ school." Deborah finally spoke up to apparently correct her. "And the difference then was you were a day student, and I a boarding student. At the end of each day, you had a warm, loving family to go home to. My parents couldn't have cared less if I came home or not. Do you remember how I wanted to spend the holidays anywhere except at home? They were why."

Helen didn't say anything right away.

"Your folks fostered all your hopes and dreams, no matter how different any of it were from what they did for a living. Mine only ever hoped I'd marry rich." Deborah continued. "And then came our dating years. All anybody wanted me for was a good time. But you found someone who loves and appreciates all of you. I tried to be happy for you, but…"

"But you found someone too, dinne you?" Helen asked, her accent shining through. "Calvin, was it? You always seemed so happy, the two of you. And you had a beautiful girl together."

"Don't you remember? He left me after Melanie was born." Deborah rebutted. "And just my luck, she was all her father." She paused. "I still resent Calvin. Every single day. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore…"

Helen only frowned in response.

"I'm not sure what to say." She said at last. "Is all of that why you felt the need to switch places with me?"

No answer.

And Helen stepped away from the vehicle as the window rolled up and the car drove off to Carlisle.

"Jude." Roy strutted up to his cousin. "Tamsin's got a room ready for you, Helen, and Zeke at the Inn.

"That'll be perfect, thanks." Said Jude. "No way am I heading to the airport at this hour!"

"We could always take the train tomorrow, instead." Cassandra suggested with a smile. "You'll like it! The trains in this country are really fancy."

Jude laughed. "I've forgotten what they're like, so sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 14!
> 
> For those still wondering what Deborah's motivation was, summarized in one word, it would be: Jealousy. Don't ever let that feeling get out of control.
> 
> On a more positive note, the epilogue is in progress as I type this. I plan to have it up very soon (and I mean that)! Until then, reviews are always welcome! c:


	16. Epilogue: The Hopkins Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at the final chapter for this story, but here it is! The epilogue.
> 
> There's more I wish to add, but you are here for the story first, and my notes second, so without further ado...Enjoy! c:

-Epilogue: The Hopkins Twins-

The heavily guarded patrol car soon drove off to Carlisle, while the rest of us returned to Mallowcrest. It was late in the evening by the time we parted ways with our police friends, and the remainder of our group went back to the Inn, where Tamsin was waiting for us, along with two other people.

"Dad!" A mahogany haired man about the Professor's age shouted from his wheelchair. Behind him stood a familiar older woman.

"Gerard?! Carie?!" Jude nearly exclaimed, unintentionally caused the half-awake Zeke and Alfendi to stir, as he sprinted to the porch.

"Dad, Grams! What're you doin' here?!" Cassandra asked once she caught up to her grandfather.

"Oh, we got a call from your cousin, Maisie." Carie explained. "She had the phone on speaker since the whole chase until about an hour ago."

"We heard everything!" Gerard slowly spoke.

"And Gerard insisted on coming, despite travel going against rehab protocol!" Carie added.

"I had to see my boy." Said Gerard, as Jude handed Zeke over to him. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay, Dad." Zeke signed to him.

"The important thing is we're all together again." Jude stated gently, as he and Carie pulled their son and grandchildren in for a hug.

Cassandra, meanwhile, glanced away in the direction of her mother.

"All of us?" She asked, which brought her family's attention to Helen.

Helen stood about ten feet away, but soon slowly walked up to her husband, who now suddenly couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, much less his wife and the mother of his children. The twins looked at each other, concerned, while Jude and Carie gave uncertain expressions as their eyes shifted from their son, their daughter-in-law, then to each other. It was clear to anyone that Helen was more than perplexed by the sight before her.

"Whatever's the matter, Gerard?" Helen asked her husband.

"I'm sorry, Helen…" Gerard barely spoke above a whisper.

"Eh?"

"I thought Deborah was you, and…"

He only got that far before he looked down and began digging his fingertips into his hair. His parents were quick to intervene, in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"What's going on?!" Helen demanded, distressed.

"Dad filed for divorce when she… _Deborah_ was still impersonating you." Cassandra explained to her mother.

"And it was finalized?" Helen asked with hesitation.

"…It was." Her husband regrettably answered.

Once again, Zeke glanced around with that same skeptical look on his face. He then shook his head with a grunt that sounded like an 'uh-uh'.

"Technically, that wasn't actually Mom then." He signed, facing his father, then his mother. "So all you'd have to do is talk to your lawyers to get it all _null and void_ , right?"

Gerard slowly raised his head in realization.

"We could!" He exclaimed.

"Now how do you know what that means, Ezekial?" Helen asked her son, curious.

"We both read a book on law once." Cassandra explained.

"Huh…Well, we'll just have to give them a call once we get the chance!" Helen said, her spirits lifted once more.

"We're gonna take the train home tomorrow!" Cassandra piped up.

"Yes, and apparently they are very fancy." Jude added, quoting his granddaughter.

"That'll be great." Gerard said with sincerity. "I can never stand when my ears pop on a plane!"

"And you never did like to wear earplugs, even while working." Helen fondly remarked.

By the time we all went inside, it was 11:30 according to the clock in the lobby, which hung on the wall opposite of the Hopkins family tree. Certainly not as late as some of our adventures when each one came to an end, but the night in this instance felt equally as long; even I struggled to stay awake while trudging up the stairs, a part of me wishing I could be carried alongside my little brother, who was already sound asleep once more, while resting his head on his father's shoulder until they got to their room. There, Al tiredly opened his eyes as soon as his head met the pillow.

"We're back already?" He asked, mumbling while rubbing his eyes.

"We are." Father said to him, as he helped his son into his pajamas, while assuring the six year old that he didn't miss much since leaving Skafell Pike.

This was all I heard before returning to my room, the same one Cassandra and I shared since we first arrived, and before either of us knew her actual name. I was only surprised to see her and her brother there, as I thought they were going to share with their family, who were provided a room across the hall from us. I voiced as much to her.

"Mom and Dad said it was okay if I rather sleep in here again one more night." She explained. "If you're okay with it, that is."

"Of course it's fine with me!" said I.

"And I'd rather not share with four grownups." Zeke added signing, puffing his cheeks. "Especially Granddad. He snores!"

I couldn't help but give a short laugh.

"You're more than welcome to join us, then, Zeke!" I said to him, much to his satisfaction.

The twins and I all climbed into bed; Zeke on the left, myself on the right, and Cassandra in the middle. We conversed for at least an hour, in spite of our shared weariness.

As we all began to wind down, the Professor peered in to check on us. He must have known we were still up, and I hoped we weren't loud enough to wake Alfendi.

"How is it you three are still wide awake?" He quietly asked us.

"Adrenaline?" Zeke signed.

"Though I think we're about to…" I was about to speak before an oncoming yawn interrupted me.

As I was trying to recall whatever it was I was about to say, I found myself resting my head, both of the twins doing the same just moments later. None of us fought our fatigue, we knew we needed to go to sleep, since we had a train to catch the next morning, and Zeke especially needed all the rest he could get. As Father pulled the quilt up to cover us with, Cassandra suddenly sprung up, throwing her arms around him, which I could tell had caught him off guard.

"Thank you." She barely spoke above a whisper, yet it was clear and distinct. "My dad was right about you all along."

"How do you mean?" The Professor asked her as he politely broke the embrace.

"Dad wanted to write that letter, but he can't even hold a pencil." She explained. "So Granddad wrote it for him. Everything about you that any of us know about, Dad's told us."

I smiled gently, happy for the Professor that he had gained a reputation -and evidently, a following- outside of the country, too. Not that it was ever important to him, mind!

When we finally did fall asleep, it was the most peaceful since this adventure first began. Until the next morning, that is, when my kid brother leaped on to the bed, practically belly flopping on us, jolting all three of us awake at once.

"Alfendi…" Cassandra and I groaned at nearly the same time, while Zeke gave an annoyed grunt.

"Good morning!" The six year old chimed.

"Is he always like this?" Cassandra asked me.

"You would be surprised to know that he isn't." I bluntly stated, recalling many mornings where a still mostly asleep Alfendi would be carried downstairs by his father to the dining table.

After getting dressed, we all head downstairs for on more breakfast at the Hutchinson House. I knew by then that the dining room table was rather large, but with the added expansion leaves, the dining room felt more like a banquet hall. Everybody treated themselves to as much as each could take of the various dishes that prominently stood out in the middle of it all. Many conversations were had, including the one next to myself and the twins…

"Say, Professor." Gerard said, a slight slur ever present. "How would you feel about getting another apprentice or two?"

The Professor didn't answer right away, but as I heard this, I blinked in disbelief. True, Gerard probably didn't know much about Luke, aside from what little may have been mentioned in the newspapers, much less that he had moved away mere months prior; he more than likely didn't mean to be insolent about it, but the way it came off to me sounded as though Professor Layton was just suggested replacing his apprentice and friend. The idea in itself was simply unthinkable!

"Dad…" Cassandra mumbled, seeming embarrassed.

"I haven't considered the possibility." The Professor finally answered. "Perhaps we could return to this discussion once you are fully recovered, and finish your foundation year."

"Oh!" Gerard was taken aback. "I, uh…I didn't mean me. Although…" he shook his head. "I meant the twins."

"Dad, no." Cassandra quietly growled.

"Especially Cassie." Gerard continued, evidently not hearing his daughter. "She's quite fond of you, actually. She's told me before how you remind her of Sherlock Holmes, except that you don't smoke a pipe."

"Dad, please…" Cassandra groaned, the vivid pink on her cheeks spreading to her ears.

Zeke must have been aware of his sister's embarrassment, because he gave his father a shout to stop loud enough to even worry Coco the service dog.

"Don't belabor if he ain't lookin'!" She bluntly snapped, her Brooklyn accent ever more prominent than before. She then looked up at the Professor, though her eyes still glanced away. "But if you're ever in a bind, I could look after Alfendi."

Zeke cleared his throat.

"I mean 'we'." Cassandra corrected herself. "We could look after Alfendi."

"I will look into your services, should I need them." The Professor chuckled.

"Dad, I'm six. I don't need a babysitter." Alfendi said, bluntly.

"Funny, you don't mind when it's your grandparents watching you." His father rebutted.

"That's different." Al kept arguing. "It's Grandma and Grandpa. They're obligated to -on occasion- watch me for two days a week, and spoil me in the process."

Jude and Carie both laughed upon hearing this, as did Tamsin and Roy. Perhaps there was some truth to what Alfendi said, after all…My suspicions were confirmed when Carie told the Professor he would understand one day whenever he had grandchildren, much to Al's disgust and my uncertainty.

* * *

Once breakfast was through, and everyone returning to London had packed their bags, we were all checked out by the Bradys.

"You're welcome back anytime!" Moira said to is, smiling.

Before we could even leave the lobby, however, Alfendi gave an exclaimed shout, having recalled something.

"Yesterday evening, Angus said something about his grandpa wanting to sell Esterhollow back. Do you know what that was all about?" He asked.

"Actually…Yes." Tamsin answered with full hesitation. "He bought all that land from her. He had planned to tear down the existing buildings, and build a factory in place of it all. He came by the other day, just to boast about it." She glanced down, frowning. "And to remind me of my illegitimacy, of course, even though our father acknowledged me as his daughter."

"But the good news is that jerk-wad Cain won't be bullying my wife anytime soon." Roy added, with his buff arm around Tamsin. "I 'eard it on the news this morning that 'e and 'is brothers were all arrested for their contributions to that woman's crimes."

"They were accomplices?" Alfendi asked, stunned. "No wonder…"

"Oh, before I forget, Cassie!" Maisie knelt to her little cousin's level. "I'm sorry if I made you nervous when we met. Sometimes I need reminding to respect boundaries, especially with relatives."

"Apology accepted, Maisie." Cassandra said to her. "Just promise you'll try to do better, okay?"

"I will, I promise!" Maisie said with a short laugh as she stood. "We'll see you again soon."

And with one last goodbye to Tamsin, Maisie, and Moira, we departed from the old Hutchinson House, piling into two lorries; half of us in Roderick's, and the other half into Roy's, as they drove us to the bus stop a short walk from the town square. As we all boarded, Helen informed her brother, and her children that they would visit him and the rest of the Kinnaird family in Cricket Bridge once Zeke had fully recovered from his illness. Meanwhile, Roy gave his cousin Jude one more reminder not to be a stranger, and to visit again sooner than twenty plus years! Jude agreed to it, but not without mentioning that his son would need him more at the moment, much to his cousin's understanding and remark that kids come first.

In what felt like half the time it took to arrive, we rode to Ambleside, then to Carlisle, where we waited at the station for about an hour. It was here we saw for ourselves what Roy was talking about before!

"The patriarch of Mallowcrest's most prominent family, Cain Hutchinson, has been arrested as an accomplice in the Feral Thief case." The newswoman called Kate stated. "Here's Jeremy Summer to tell you more. Jeremy?"

"That jerkwad again?!" Cassandra growled.

"Thanks, Kate." The news-reporter said. "Yes, Cain Hutchinson, along with his brothers Abel and Seth Hutchinson, have been assisting Deborah Briarwood, the mastermind in the kidnapping of Ezekial Hopkins, an eleven year old boy with disabilities and son to Helen Kinnaird, would-be heiress to the Kinnaird Wool Textiles Company Limited. I have here with me one of the policemen on the investigation team."

A sudden bark from a certain German Shepherd told us who was being interviewed.

"So, Officer Forrester. Any delicious details you can spare?" Asked Summer, pointing the mic to the good officer.

"All I can say at the moment is greed was certainly the motive in the Hutchinson's part in the kidnappings." He stated. "I can't give out much more than that, since the case is still open."

"That's fine." Summer said. "Any idea if there will be a trial, and when it'll be?"

"Nothing on when yet, but I personally anticipate it." Forrester remarked.

From off-screen, Rocco barked again.

"So does Rocco." He added on the dog's behalf.

The remainder of the news report summarized everything we had investigated over the last few days, and the rest of the hour simultaneously went by fast and slow. The next thing I remember, we were all boarding the train, where Cassie proved her notion to her grandfather about its "fanciness". Zeke had spent most of the ride home sleeping, resting his head on his mother's lap, while Coco the dog laid under the table, sitting up once when she was given some water in a dish whenever lunch was served to the passengers. It was then while Cassie and I were talking that I remembered something I learned about her when we first met.

"Hey, Cassie." I said to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"After you, Zeke, and your mother return from Cricket Bridge, would you like to explore Cecil Court with me?" I asked.

"Cecil Court? What's that?"

"It's a short street about 10 minutes from the university. They have all of these antique bookshops." I explained, much to her surprise.

"Are you serious?" She gasped, her mouth agape enough I could actually see an empty space between her front teeth. Her excitement wavered briefly. "But would it be okay if one of our parents tagged along? I'm not sure if I wanna go without a grownup."

"Of course." I said in complete understanding.

"If you girls want, I'll be happy to take you." Helen said.

"Would you, Mom?" Cassie asked her mother.

"Absolutely, _a bhobain_." Helen smiled.

* * *

Zeke got over his illness just over a week later, and was able to join his mother and sister on their reunion and reacquaintance with Helen's family. From what the twins told me when they returned, the family reunion went rather well; they really 'hit it off' with their Uncle Roderick's children, apparently.

By the end of that summer, Gerard had made a full recovery from his stroke. More good news is Zeke was right; after hearing what happened, both Gerard and Helen's respective lawyers got the divorce declared null and void! Their marriage continues to thrive right to this day. In fact, since obtaining his master's in archeology, the pair often travel to dig sites all over the world; but whenever they return to England, they reside with their children and grandchildren over in Regent's Park, or at the Kinnaird Homestead in Cricket Bridge.

Deborah, along with Bramble Hall's staff, was charged with kidnapping, child abuse, and assault. I am uncertain if those were all of the charges, the Hopkins and Kinnairds were more involved than the rest of us, and even now they dislike discussing it.

But that wasn't the end for either Bramble Hall or Esterhollow, which were claimed by Deborah's estranged sister, Nicole, who had been in hiding until her sister's imprisonment. The village has been thriving on agriculture and tourism, and Nicole Briarwood -along with her family and staff- has been doing well for herself. However, unfortunately, we still have yet to find out where the rest of the Briarwood family is, much less what happened to them…

As for the twins themselves, both followed in their father's footsteps studying and graduating from Gressenheller. Unlike their father, however, they both went down different career paths; while Zeke has been content working as an informant, Cassie climbed the ranks of the London Met, and is currently one of the four assistant commissioners of Scotland Yard!

And even while some of us have drifted apart, I still think of the friends I made on that adventure. And sometimes I find myself hoping that one day we'll see each other again, and maybe go on another adventure. Someday.

By the time the story had reached its end, Alfendi was staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Well, you were right, Flora." He finally said. "I don't remember any of that."

"I mean, technically that weren't really you, Prof…" Lucy stated, much to his family's dismay.

"Thank you very much for the reminder, Lucy." Katrielle frowned.

"I wonder what's keeping those two, anyway?" Marina questioned, while little Jonah was playing with her face, clearly trying to break the awkward silence that came with the reminder of my brother's…disorder.

"I'll go phone them and find out." Said I, as I got up from my seat, the exact second the door opened.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar young woman's voice spoke as its owner and her brother walked in.

The Hopkins Twins have grown so much in the twenty-three years I have known them. When we first met, they each came no higher than my chest; now they're both between the Professor and Alfendi in height, leaving me the shortest of the five! Zeke's once chubby build became muscular like his father and grandfather before him, and his short stubbly beard made him even more of an image of his father, maybe even a younger Jude. Cassie's dark circles have faded over the years, though to a trained eye, it's clear they haven't gotten away completely. Her green eyes that were once dull are now bright and cheery. Her complexion is as freckly as it always had been, though she had gained a bit more of a peachy color, how I'm still not entirely sure!

"It's been awhile, Flora." Zeke signed to me.

"Likewise." I responded.

"I hope we're not too late." Cassie stated.

"Not at all." The Professor smiled as he stood. "We saved each of you a seat."

"Thanks." The signed and said in unison.

"And again, sorry we're late." Cassie repeated. "I got held up with work."

"And she's my ride." Zeke signed, nodding his head in sister's direction.

"Not to worry! What kind of work, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I can't say much right now…" Cassie leaned in as she explained, her voice lowered as she spoke again. "But I've been assigned a very special case. I have a feeling you will all want in~!"

"When you make it sound so juicy, how can I not?" Alfendi rhetorically asked his superior and friend.

Needless to say, everyone else was equally intrigued.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but first priorities!" Cassie started off as she and Zeke each helped themselves to a plate.

And as the twins each had their fill, they shared with us the details they had thus far of a brand new case. All of us grew excited as we listened, myself especially, knowing we were no-doubt destined to go on an epic adventure!

Exactly like old times.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this story! After over 50k words, and hours of writing research, it's finally finished. I almost can't believe it!
> 
> This was a fun story to write (and I'm sure just as fun for all of you to read!) but now it's time to move on to new stories. As for the bonus chapters, they will still be written, but separately from this main story, and posted exclusively on my Ao3 account. In fact...I may consider posting new stories exclusively to Ao3 from here on out. Though I may change my mind.
> 
> So...Until we meet again, reviews are always welcome! c:

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the prologue!
> 
> I know it doesn't seem like there's a lot here, but remember that this is only the first chapter.
> 
> As you can see, I decided to go with First Person POV, because, well…I wanted to because I thought it would make for an interesting play on perspective, and also to experiment with. Now, I know the illustrations in my last fic were a hit, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises that there will be any illustrations this time around, but I'll see what I can do on that front.
> 
> Also, guess who is using Word now?
> 
> Chapter One is coming up next, so until then, honest reviews please! c:


End file.
